They Said Loving The Devil Was Impossible
by Linaelly
Summary: [TRADUCTION (fic original de sherlockedbyben)] Ils ont dit qu'aimer le Diable était impossible, mais elle était la Fille Impossible. Lorsque Clara saute dans le flux temporel du Docteur pour le sauver, quelque chose se passe mal et elle finit par tomber à l'intérieur de la fosse. Elle se retrouve piégée dans la cage de Lucifer, avec nul autre que Satan lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _(NdT : J'ai laissé les messages de l'auteur en début de chapitres parce que... euh... je vais au bout des choses ?)_

 **Hey les gars ! C'est moiii, l'auteur qui écrit des trucs :D Alors voilà mon histoire : Je n'ai pas de vie donc je passe tout mon temps à regarder des émissions de télévision et écrire des fanfictions, c'est ce qui m'amène ICI !**

 **J'ai commencé à regarder Supernatural il y a un mois et j'en suis déjà à la s07 (Oui, je sous-entendais ça quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas de vie) et wow je suis tellement amoureuse avec elle. Mais alors j'ai pensé, hey, c'est l'heure du crossover ! Parce que j'adore voir des personnages de différents séries tv se rencontrer, il y a tellement de possibilités !**

 **Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée de comment est-ce que c'est venu à moi, mais j'ai juste pensé Lucifer/Clara Oswald, hey Diable pourquoi pas ?! Excusez le jeu de mots.** ( _NdT : Eumh... Oui, "Diable pourquoi pas", c'est moche, et c'est vieux... mais j'aime parlé comme une femme de 1830... et il y a toujours le jeu de mots, donc ma mission est accomplie !_ ) **Mais oui, j'adore le personnage de Lucifer dans Supernatural** _ **tellement**_ **et j'adore Clara aussi et j'ai juste pensé que l'idée de les avoir tous les deux était cool !**

 **Donc me voilà, jouant avec l'idée d'un ship Lucifer/Clara Oswald. Bizarre, je sais. Mais j'aime essayer de faire marcher des ships inattendus.**

 **Donc, cela pourrait être totalement terrible, si c'est le cas s'il vous plait faites-le moi savoir, mais si vous aimez, définitivement dites-le moi, comme ça je le saurais !**

 **Merci d'avoir prit le temps de cliquer sur cette histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre !**

« Et pensez à moi de temps en temps. »

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle colla un demi-sourire sur son visage dans une futile tentative de dissimuler l'angoisse qu'elle connaissait actuellement, essayant en vain d'ignorer le tremblement de ses jambes qui menaçaient de se transformer en gelée.

Clara Oswald, la Fille Impossible. C'était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle devait être, elle le savait maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil de plus au Docteur, l'image de son ami gisant sur le sol lui donnait la force pour mener à bien sa mission, elle ignorait ses mécontents efforts verbaux pour l'arrêter. Elle marchait près des spirales qui se profilaient de lumières colorées qui bourdonnaient d'énergie, sa respiration devint rapide. Sa crainte s'accrût, mais elle était d'une détermination, comme un mélange complexe d'adrenaline et de la peur qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Et dernier petit conseil. » Clara s'arrêta un peu, un petit sourire ornant ses traits, elle se retourna pour faire face à son ami et réalisa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. « Courez. Courez espèce de petit malin, et souvenez-vous de moi. »

Son sourire se transforma en une grimace de détermination farouche en prononçant ces mots familiers et se retourna vers le flux temporel tourbillonnant du Docteur. Maintenant, c'était son tour de courir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et réconfortée par la seule connaissance qu'elle faisait la bonne chose, qu'elle faisait ce qui devait être fait, que c'était son travail de sauver le docteur, alors elle sauta.

Et puis elle tomba.

Ce n'était pas comme si Clara avait prit l'habitude de sauter dans les flux de temps étrangers au sien aléatoirement, ce n'était pas comme si elle savait à quoi s'attendre, mais comme elle tombait, elle pouvait presque sentir que quelque chose clochait.

Elle se débattait alors qu'elle est tombait à travers la fumée orange tourbillonnante, voulut crier, mais c'était comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été arrachées de sa gorge et elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène pour atteindre ses poumons, elle paniqua en sentant qu'elle suffoquait. Elle voulait désespérément garder les yeux fermés, mais c'était presque comme si des pinces invisibles les gardaient fermement ouverts, lui permettant de ne rien manquer.

Quelques fois, elle aurait juré qu'elle a vu le Docteur, pas le Docteur qu'elle connaissait, il avait un visage différent à chaque fois, mais quelque part, elle savait que c'était lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle essaya de crier, de l'appeler, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'effroi croissantes en elle. Elle était censée sauver le Docteur, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'atteindre?

Sa frustration fut rapidement transformée en terreur quand elle sentit l'air autour d'elle changer. Elle lutta pour respirer en se sentant tirée et poussée, l'atmosphère autour d'elle s'intensifia, comme si elle était dans un énorme puits sombre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était certaine maintenant, mais il était trop tard. Clara jeta ses mains devant elle dans une tentative d'échapper en quelque sorte à la mort certaine qui l'attendait, mais elle fut immédiatement aspirée et puis elle tomba à nouveau.

Cette fois, c'était pire. Cette fois, elle pouvait crier. Clara Oswlad cria lorsque les flammes l'engloutirent, tourbillonnant autour d'elle, luttant entre elles pour l'avoir, mais ne la touchant jamais vraiment. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle tombait depuis des années et commencçait à s'inquiéter que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

« Où suis-je ?! » Son esprit cria, terrorisé, la peur rampante dans son estomac se battait avec sa gorge étranglée et menaçant de l'étouffer. Quelque chose s'était mal passé. Quelque chose avait terriblement mal tourné. Elle réalisa vite avec un sursaut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à crier.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus être dans le flux temporel du Docteur, mais elle tombait toujours, tombait au crescendo des cris torturés des âmes désincarnées qui passaient à son côté en chutant. Feu, flammes, rouge, elle était aveuglée par la chaleur.

Clara réussit finalement à garder les yeux fermés, sentant les larmes chaudes s'échapper du coins de ses paupières étroitement closes et laisser une traînée brûlante sur son visage. Elle essayait de bloquer ses cris, mais les flammes n'adoucissait pas la torture.

Elle sentit un brusque changement de pression atmosphérique en tombant, soudainement frappée par la terre ferme. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise mécontente et blessée en entrant en contact avec froide et dure, jetant ses bras devant elle pour se préparer à l'impact de la chute.

Elle resta immobile sur le sol pendant un moment, savourant la fraîcheur de celui-ci qui contrastait avec les flammes brûlantes qu'elle avait rencontrée quand elle tombait. Ses yeux restaient résolument fermés un moment avant de connaître le soulagement d'avoir atteint une destination, elle s'évanouit et la terreur la frappa de plein fouet.

S'assurant qu'elle pouvait encore bouger ses membres, elle fléchit ses doigts et fit retomber sa tête avec un soupir, encore à moitié couchée sur le sol. Sa respiration était frissonnante et haletante, elle cligna des yeux comme bouclier contre le brouillard de larmes qui assombrissait sa vision et elle put voir les environs.

« Je ne sais pas où je suis, » elle croassa, ses mots formant à peine un murmure alors qu'elle peinait à se relever, accroupie à quatre pattes. Elle lutta se mettre sur ses pieds et leva une main tremblante à son visage, essuyant les larmes restantes et prit de grandes respirations. Le changement soudain et radical de la température la frappa et elle frissonna d'un mélange de froid et de peur.

« Je- Je ne sais pas où je suis, » elle étouffait, tournant sur elle-même rapidement pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle était seule.

« Il- Il y a quelqu'un... S'il vous plait, » les jambes de Clara commencèrent à céder et elle coula lentement sur le terrain froid et accidenté à nouveau, les larmes piquant ses yeux douloureusement. « Où suis-je ?! »

Elle cria ces mots, grimaçant à la façon dont ils résonnaient et rebondissaient sur les murs. Clara sursauta à l'écho, et cligna des yeux bouffis aux environs. Partout où elle allait, il faisait froid et sombre et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Do- Docteur ? » Essaya Clara, presque en se laissant espérer. « Docteur ! »

Elle frissonna, la température glaciale déferla soudainement sur elle et elle chancela sur ses pieds à nouveau, essuyant ses larmes furieusement et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle n'était certainement pas morte comme River l'avait prédit...Alors que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Etait-ce censé se produire ?

Elle parcourut à nouveau des yeux l'espace fermé autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle semblait être dans une sorte de cage. Elle gémit en réalisant qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune porte ou quoi que ce soit.

La température était glaciale, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de ce qui pouvait provoquer le froid dans cette pièce. Elle tentait de penser positivement, de formuler un plan pour sortir, elle devait sortir, elle était en vie et le Docteur était là-bas, elle avait besoin de revenir... Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer.

« Je ne sais pas où je suis, » s'étrangla-t-elle, sentant une montée de panique dans sa poitrine qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle décida d'élever la voix dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, l'entende. « Où suis-je ?! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque, haïssant le désespoir qui emplissait son ton paniqué, mais incapable de faire quelque chose.

« Honnêtement, le cri est réellement nécessaire ? »

Le souffle Clara se prit dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se retournait pour rechercher d'où venait l'apparition de la voix masculine désincarnée. L'accent était étonnamment américain, causant la confusion dans son esprit. Où diable était-elle ?

Son cœur battait douloureusement en se retournant encore à la recherche de la source du ton légèrement amusé bien que condescendant de la voix. Elle avait été auparavant assurée qu'elle état seule dans cette prison de glace, mais elle avait eu manifestement tort.

« Je veux dire, sérieusement, je t'ai entendu la première fois. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être irrité deux fois de suite. »

Clara sursaute, recherchant follement l'homme à qui la voix appartenait.

« Je- Je ne peux pas vous voir, » prononça Clara à bout de souffle, de peur que si elle parlait trop fort sa voix craquerait dans la crainte.

« Je suis un peu intrigué pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à un autre compagnon de couchette- Oh, désolé, tu as dis quelque chose ? »

Clara pouvait entendre le sourire narquois dans la voix de l'homme, elle frissonna, énervée de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots se prirent dans sa gorge et y restèrent bloqués catégoriquement. Elle s'installa pour travailler sur sa respiration.

« Eh bien, allez petit humain, » la voix gémit d'une manière d'une manière presque enfantine qui aurait amusé Clara si elle n'avait pas aussi peur. « Ne sois pas ennuyeux. Parle. »

Clara sentait la panique montait en elle et pour une fois, elle était complètement perdue sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de se gérer, elle avait fait face à des ennemis plus mortels que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient l'imaginer, mais pour une raison inconnue, cette voix lui causait un frisson qui la terrifiait plus que tout. Elle se sentait désespérément terrifiée et luttait pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

« Je t'ai dit de parler ! »

Clara sursauta dans la crainte au grondement soudain, jetant des regards autour d'elle une fois de plus, mais n'étant pas encore en mesure de localiser l'homme.

« Qui- Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Elle siffla, ennuyée de laisser sa peur exposée.

« Diable- Voilà le mot clé, » la voix rit en se rapprochant. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ? Qui suis-je ? Tu n'as sûrement pas pu trébucher ici par accident. »

Clara déglutit, laissant un silence sombre courir entre eux deux. Cela semblait être une réponse suffisante pour l'homme.

« Oh, » s'écria-t-il, et Clara pouvait presque imaginer le sourire lent se former sur son visage. « C'est ce que tu as fais, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre petit humain est tombé dans la fosse par accident. »

« Vous- Vous n'êtes pas humain, alors ? » murmura Clara, un sentiment d'effroi se renforçant dans son estomac.

« Tout est possible aujourd'hui- »

« Où... Quoi- »

« Stupides singes sans poils pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Je l'ai toujours dit- »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?! » Clara éleva la voix, un peu irritée que sa question soit ignorée et par la discrimination évidente envers les humains de l'homme qu'elle déduisit comme une sorte d'extra-terrestre.

« Maintenant tu poses les bonnes questions. »

« Vais-je obtenir des réponses alors ? » Essaya Clara courageusement, ne sachant pas où chercher, ne pouvant toujours pas voir qui lui parlait.

« Mhhh, bonne question... Préviens-moi quand tu auras trouvé la réponse. »

« Mais... » Clara s'arrêta, se sentant soudain désespérément seule. Elle frissonna légèrement au silence sinistre maintenant que la voix avait disparue. « B- Bonjour ? » Essaya-t-elle avec espoir, rencontrant l'immobilité tranquille de la cage. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans une autre futile tentative pour avoir un aperçu de l'étranger, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de quiconque n'est jamais été là.

Elle déglutit difficilement, se rendant compte que cet homme, ou ce qu'il était, était peut-être sa seule chance de s'en sort. Elle s'assit lentement sur le sol dur et froid, pas certaine que ses jambes soient en mesure de la soutenir plus longtemps. Elle frissonna à la baisse croissante de la température, scrutant le silence morne.

« Vous ne voulez pas entendre mon histoire ? » Elle appela avec espoir, regardant subtilement autour à toute forme de mouvement. « Allez, je sais que vous êtes curieux. »

Il y eut une longue pause, et pendant un instant Clara commençait presque à se demander si elle avait eu des hallucinations, peut-être était-elle vraiment seule après tout.

« Bien. »

Clara tourna la tête au retourne de la voix, mais ne pouvait pas déterminer sa position, elle semblait emplir toute la pièce.

« Bien quoi ? » Elle essaya avec un petit sourire, incapable de s'aider.

« Tu sais quoi, » grommela la voix. « Il suffit de le faire bien. »

« Désolée, » Clara regarda le sol, luttant pour contenir son sourire sournois. « Personne ne peut le faire. »

« Qu- Que viens-tu de me dire ? »

Clara remarqua une approche légère de la voix incrédule, mais continua de fixer le sol en tentant de rester calme. Elle pouvait dire que le propriétaire de la voix aimait les jeux, il n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait connaître son mauvais côté, mais elle avait besoin de savoir qui il était.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux voix désincarnées. »

Clara aurait juré avoir entendu un petit rire amusé venir de quelque part dans l'ombre autour d'elle.

« Eh bien, comment ça se passe ? » Était la réponse inutile.

« Votre choix, » tenta Clara avec espoir, un petit sourire dansant sur sa bouche.

« Tu aurais simplement pu me demander. »

Clara hoqueta et tourna sa tête brusquement pour apercevoir un jeune homme la regardant avec un sourire amusé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ébouriffés, et il était vêtu avec une surprenante désinvolture. Ses lèvres étaient tordues dans un sourire sinistre, mais Clara remarqua ses yeux bleus restaient froid. Un petit frisson parcourut son échine, et son instinct lui dit que cet homme, ou ce qu'il était, était dangereux, et qu'elle devrait courir, mais où pourrait-elle courir ? Elle resta assise sur le sol, se sentant prise au piège quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« _Voilà !_ » Il sourit, se désignant lui-même. « Joli tour, non ? »

Clara hocha faiblement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait se rendre invisible dans aucune de ses aventures avec le Docteur. Elle se demanda juste à quel point cet homme était puissant. Il avait l'air humain, mais Clara pouvait dire qu'il ne était pas. Elle pouvait sentir, en quelque sorte, une vibration forte, lui signifiant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à propos de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas identifier ce que c'était. Elle était habituée aux extra-terrestres qui ressemblaient à des humains et savait ne pas être naïve sur ce qu'il était.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un claquement de doigts impatient devant son visage.

« Eh la jolie rêveuse, on se réveille, » il frappa dans ses mains bruyamment en finissant de parler d'un ton chantant et Clara cligna des yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle se sentait dépassée par la situation. L'homme se redressa, se pencha en arrière, croisa les bras et pencha sa tête sur le côté, en la regardant fixement, ses yeux dansant avec malice. « Quoi, tes cordes vocales se sont rompues quand tu es descendue en Enfer ? »

« Je suis juste- Attendez, que venez-vous de dire ? » Clara cassa sa nuque pour regarder l'homme en état de choc à ses mots. « Enfer ? Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire ? »

« Bien, voyons, » L'homme leva un doigt à sa bouche, comme s'il se plongeait dans ses pensées. « L'Enfer, fosse de feu, maison du Diable et toutes les choses diaboliques- Tu veux que j'aille chercher un dictionnaire ? »

« Eh, sérieusement, » Clara lutta pour se remettre sur pieds, notant qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que l'homme, mais se sentant plus confiante en étant au même niveau que lui. « Comment ça "l'Enfer" ? Où suis-je ? »

« Cent dollars à la chanceuse personne qui peut deviner quelle est la phrase favorite de cette fille. »

« Je suis sérieuse ! » Clara prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, devenant de plus en plus anxieuse les secondes passantes.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard calculateur, l'amusement et la malice dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Tu sais, » il commença, un sourire sinistre se formant sur son visage, réfrigérant Clara jusqu'à l'os. « Je n'arrive pas à décider ce qu'est le plus amusant entre ne pas te dire où tu es et te laisser devenir folle avec tes mignonnes petites hypothèses ou effectivement te dire où tu es et te voir paniquer et douter sur ta vie entière. »

« Je- Que- Quoi- »

« Quelque soit la manière ce sera hilarant- »

« Ecoutez-moi ! » Clara agita la main devant lui pour regagner son attention. « Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, je ne sais pas où je suis, je- » Elle s'arrêta, sa voix butant sur la boule dans sa gorge, ne voulant pas l'homme la voit pleurer. Il était visiblement dangereux et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait coincée ici avec lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme étant faible.

« Juste... » Elle recommença, fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Juste, s'il vous plaît ... S'il vous plaît dires-moi où je suis. Je mérite au moins ça. »

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas encore deviné?" Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire narquois. Clara se figea, redoutant les tours que faisait son estomac, elle la tête lentement et déglutit. L'homme sourit, prenant du recul et en jetant ses bras dans un mouvement ample.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu mérites quelque chose ? » Les traits de l'homme se tordirent en quelque chose de plus sombre, provoquant une peur grandissante chez Clara. « Je pensais que je méritais mieux- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu ? Rien. Non- Pire que rien. Coincé ici pour le reste de l'éternité, trahi, » il grogna ces mots et s'arrêta, regarda à nouveau Clara fixement. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, la confusion assombrissant son esprit.

« Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? » Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire narquois. Clara se figea, redoutant son estomac turbulent, elle secoua lentement la tête et déglutit. L'homme sourit, reculant et ouvrant grandement ses bras.

« Tu es en Enfer, chérie ! » Cria-t-il, ses mots rebondissant péniblement sur les murs froids de la prison et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Clara. « Et tu sais quelle est la meilleure partie ? C'est que tu es la colocataire de la personne qui a crée tout cela ! »

« Qui- Qui êtes-vous ? » Clara recula un peu, effrayée. Elle avait un horrible ressentiment, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Vous avez beaucoup de noms pour me désigner, » l'homme fit un pas de plus avec un sourire narquois. « Mais prenons mon préféré. Mon nom est Lucifer. »

 **DONC voilà le premier chapitre, ouf :D Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, oui ou nan ?**

 **Vous pensez que je devrais continuer ? Quelqu'un est intéressé ? C'était bien ?**

 **Permettez-moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue ! :D**

 **Les reviews sont pour moi comme l'Impala est pour Dean. Longue vie et prospérité, mishamigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Je suis de retouuuuuuuuuuur avec le chapitre deux :D Merci tellement pour les reviews, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait, je n'ai aucune idée d'où m'est venu cette idée de ship aléatoire, je pense que je l'ai vu sur tumblr et hey, j'ai vu un paquet de petites fanfics vraiment mignonnes avec eux . Mais j'aime écrire celle-ci de toute manière, c'est amusant d'entrer dans l'esprit de différents caractères et de leur donner vie et cela m'aide vraiment à améliorer mes compétences de rédaction en anglais.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, l'intrigue commence à décoller après ça. Oh et Michael et Adam ne sont pas dans la cage dans ma fanfic, ils ont en quelque sorte été sortis par Dieu, je vais peut-être l'expliquer dans un prochain chapitre si ça semble pertinent, juste au cas où vous vous posiez la question.**

 **Alors PROFITEZ et j'espère que vous laisserez un commentaire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez ?**

Clara cligna des yeux à la évidence maniaque face à elle. Elle rejoua les mots dans sa tête, au cas où elle aurait, en quelque sorte, pu mal entendre, puis, ne sachant pas comment réagir dans une telle situation, elle laissa échapper un rire étouffé. Le visage de Lucifer chuta en un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur à sa réaction, mais Clara ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La façon dont elle se sentait en ce moment était à mi-chemin entre le rire et les pleurs, et elle décida qu'elle préférait faire semblant que tout cela était un rêve fou plutôt que d'affronter la possible réalité.

« Satan, bien, » elle regarda ses chaussures, les yeux écarquillés en s'étranglant avec ses mots, à moitié apeurée et à moitié hystérique. « Vous voulez dire le Diable ? »

« En chair et en os, » Sourit Lucifer, croisant les bras et levant un sourcil. Il fit une pause, laissant un petit froncement de sourcils de réfléxion traverser son visage, et poursuivit. « Eh bien, la chair d'un veuf solennel d'Amérique, mais... Tu as compris l'idée. » Clara déglutit, réprimant un frisson.

« Très bien, » Elle hocha la tête lentement, luttant pour ne pas hurler de frustration, plus rien ne semblant avoir de sens. Elle avait vu et fait beaucoup de choses, mais jamais quelque chose comme cela. « Soit vous êtes fou, soit je le suis, mais quelque chose ne va pas ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas coincée en Enfer et certainement pas en train de parler au Diable ! » Éclata Clara, espérant que ses jambes ne céderaient pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir sur le sol froid et dur de peu importe où elle pouvait être, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait bientôt le choix. Ses jambes tremblaient quand elle parlait.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, comme ça te plaira, » Lucifer déplia les bras, faisant une grimace et un pas un arrière. « Reviens me voir quand tu auras trouvé une autre explication logique. »

Clara se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, osant verrouiller son regard sur le supposé Lucifer. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant intensément, ce qui semblait l'énerver légèrement, tandis qu'il s'approchait pas à pas sous son regard.

« Quoi, ta mère t'a dit de ne pas parler aux voix désincarnées, mais a omit de t'informer que fixer les autres était considéré comme impoli ? » Se moqua Lucifer du bout des lèvres, ses yeux restaient froids. Clara se rendit compte que s'il était vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être, elle ne le voulait pas de lui de son mauvais côté.

« Je pensais juste qu'il y aurait plus... » Clara s'arrêta, agitant ses mains vers lui en cherchant ses mots. « De rouge et de cornes. Où sont vos sabots, Satan ? »

Lucifer renifla, la regardant véritablement amusé un instant, la froideur sinistre dans ses yeux s'évaporant momentanément. Il fit un pas de plus vers Clara et s'arrêta en face d'elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec une expression curieuse. Clara ressentit le besoin de faire marche arrière, se sentant intimidée, mais décida de rester à sa place.

« Tu es étrange, tu le sais ? » Lucifer leva un doigt et la pointa avec un petit sourire avant de laisser tomber à nouveau sa main à son côté. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose- Tu es... Intéressante. »

« Et p-pourquoi cela ? » Clara croisa les bras devant sa poitrine d'une manière profective, maudissant silencieusement la façon dont elle avait bégayé anxieusement.

« Eh bien, laisse-moi voir... Tu as fais l'impossible et es tombée dans la cage de façon inattendue, découvert que tu parlais directement au Diable et accepté ce fait spécialement rebutant et -Oh, oui, je pense que c'est assez pour considérer que tu es quelqu'un d'étrange. » Lucifer haussa un sourcil sarcastiquement, Clara pouvait voir qu'il y avait une véritable curiosité qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de chose, » Murmura Clara, son humeur s'assombrissant alors qu'elle repensait au Docteur. Elle sentait monter la panique à nouveau, en se demandant s'il allait bien, ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'elle ait sauté dans son flux temporel tourbillonnant. Elle savait que quelque chose avait vraiment mal tourné, si elle était vraiment dans la cage de Lucifer avec Satan lui-même... ce qui n'aurait définitivement jamais dû se produire.

« Je t'en prie, parle, » Lucifer fit un geste vers elle pour l'encourager. « Nous avons toute l'éternité. »

Clara prit un peu de recul avec inquiétude. « Qu'est- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Tu ne pensais pas réellement qu'il y avait une issue de secours, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucifer sourit largement, commençant à tourner autour d'elle, intimidant. « Cette cage- Elle a été construite pour moi. Rien ne peut en sortir- Ou y entrer, d'ailleurs, avant que tu n'y tombes pour une visite surprise. Adorable de te part de l'avoir fait, à propos. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » Murmura craintivement Clara, levant une main tremblante à son visage. Elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler et se détourna de Lucifer, ne voulant pas le laisser la voir pleurer si les larmes traîtres décidaient de tomber.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » L'appela joyeusement Lucifer derrière elle. « Tu n'as pas pensé à cela quand tu es accidentellement tombée dans la fosse ? Tu aurais dû lire les termes et conditions. »

« Stop- S'il vous plaît, juste... » Clara se tut et prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme. « C'est... C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu vas faire une dépression nerveuse. »

« Vous êtes vraiment le Diable, c'est ça ? » Grinça Clara, encore debout, son dos faisant face à Lucifer.

« Oui. »

C'était la phrase la plus courte que le Diable ait prononcé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et aussi celle qui la terrifiait le plus. Elle sentit ses genoux commencer à céder et s'écroula lentement vers le sol, tremblant violemment. Tout semblait la frapper à la fois, la perte, la température glaciale, le fait que Satan lui-même se tenait juste derrière elle... Elle fourra un poing dans sa bouche et plissa ses yeux tellement fort qu'elle se blessa, dans une veine tentative de contenir le torrent de larmes. Elle avait peur de reprendre son souffle, sachant qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait pas de moyen d'arrêter les sanglots frissonnants qui menaçaient de déchirer sa poitrine à tout moment.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Clara sursauta, les yeux écarquillés, comme gelée à la tonalité douce et inattendue de la voix qui venait de derrière elle. Elle prit une petite, rapide respiration, une partie de son anxiété mise en veilleuse pour le moment pour qu'elle se concentre sur la question de Lucifer.

« Q-Quoi ? » Elle bégaya, surprise de la tournure soudaine de la conversation. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus menaçant, ou de plus moqueur. Il était Satan, après tout. Un lourd et exaspéré soupir sonna derrière elle.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Il insista sur chaque syllabe lentement, comme si sa patience était mince, mais il réussit à garder son ton léger, encourageant Clara à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle failli se demander si elle devait mentir, donner un faux nom, ou tout simplement refuser de lui dire, mais alors elle réalisa que si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque là était vrai, alors elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Clara, » Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, consciente que ses yeux brillaient probablement de larmes, mais ne s'en souciant pas. « Clara Oswald. »

« D'accord, » Était la simple réponse, et Clara ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le Diable semblait s'être déjà ennuyé avec elle et il ne dit rien de plus, Clara n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour le chercher.

Elle sentit une larme glisser lentement sur sa joue, suivie par une autre et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle pleurait. Silencieusement au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle était seule à nouveau et cette idée lui faisait se sentir comme si elle tombait en morceaux, elle permit aux sanglots de colère de ruiner violemment son petit corps. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, perdant la notion du temps alors qu'elle laissait les larmes tomber.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, ou si le temps passait ici en "Enfer", si tel était l'endroit où elle était vraiment. A vrai dire, elle était encore un peu sceptique sur l'entière situation. Encore à moitié sûre que ce n'était qu'un rêve réaliste et grotesque.

« Docteur... » Elle étouffa doucement, disposée à ce que son ami vienne à sa rescousse cette fois, où elle en avait le plus besoin. « Docteur ! »

« Unité Psychiatrique par là-bas, » La voix joyeuse de Lucifer flottait vers elle venant de quelque part hors de son champ de vision, ses sanglots furent momentanément perturbés quand elle l'écoutait. « Je devine que c'est ce genre de docteur que tu recherches. »

« Vous ne comprendriez pas, » S'étrangla Clara, ouvrant les yeux, mais les fixant catégoriquement sur ses genoux.

« Essaye. »

Clara laissa échapper un rire légèrement hystérique. « Où puis-je même commencer ? Regardez, ça n'a même pas d'importance. »

« Eh bien, le temps n'est pas quelque chose dont nous seront à court, » Bien que Clara ne puisse pas le voir, elle pouvait presque entendre le sourire froid dans la voix de Lucifer. « Mais oui, ça n'a pas d'importance, mh ? Parce que tu pleures généralement sur des choses qui n'ont pas d'importance. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous seulement écouter mes problèmes ? » Railla Clara, ne sachant pas où Lucifer voulait en venir. Était-il juste en train de jouer avec elle comme un chat joue avec sa nourriture ? Est-ce qu'il prévoyait de la torturer ou de la tuer ? Autant de questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Clara, la faisant stresser encore plus.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais, » Répondit Lucifer d'un air absent. « Mais tu es celle qui s'étouffe sur ses poumons et sanglote sur son cœur. Soit tu oublies, soit tu passes à autre chose. »

Clara s'arrêta, considérant ses mots. « C'est la même chose. »

« Exactement. »

Clara laissa échapper un petit grognement, essuyant certaines de ses larmes, mais incapable d'empêcher les autres de couler. Lucifer poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais n'offrit aucun autre conseil. Clara cligna ses yeux bouffis à travers ses larmes et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, tremblante. Elle fut soudainement frappée par une vague de détermination. Elle n'avait pas sauté dans le flux temporel du Docteur pour rien, elle avait sauté pour le sauver. Elle allait revenir à sa propre dimension spatio-temporel, peu importe comment. Elle devait s'assurer que le Docteur aille bien, et elle avait besoin de sortir de l'Enfer. Elle avait le sentiment que ça allait devenir pire que ça ne l'était déjà actuellement. Si elle ne savait rien sur le Diable, elle savait qu'il était censé être le mal, et même s'il ne semblait pas du tout comme elle l'imaginait, elle était sûre qu'il allait bientôt s'ennuyer. Ou se mettre en colère. Ou plus que probablement, les deux. Et elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir quand il était en colère, voir les choses dont il était capable.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche d'elle, frissonnant quand elle posa sa main dessus, juste pour tester s'il était réel. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'Enfer soit chaud, et il l'avait été lorsqu'elle tombait. Les flammes l'avaient engloutie, elle brûlait. Mais ici, dans la partie la plus basse de l'Enfer, dans la cage de Lucifer, il faisait un froid glacial. Complètement à l'opposé de ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle ne savait pas si les flammes allaient venir après ou ce qui allait se passer, mais elle était catégorique, elle ne resterait pas dans les parages assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

Elle poussa le mur doucement, mais fermement, le testant. Puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui donna une autre poussée plus forte, suivie d'une autre, puis d'un coup de pied et d'un cri de douleur quand son pied entra en collision avec le mur solide. De quoi était-il fait, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était sûre qu'il était plus fort et plus sûr qu'elle ne pouvait jamais l'imaginer.

« Penses-tu honnêtement que s'il y avait un moyen de s'échapper, je ne l'aurais pas déjà fait ? » Siffla Lucifer derrière elle, une rage sous-jacente dans la voix. « Il n'y a aucune sortie ! »

Clara sursauta dans la peur quand son cri emplit la petite cellule, et elle commença à se soucier qu'il passe sa colère sur elle.

« Je suis sorti une fois, » Il grogna d'un air menaçant. « Une fois ! Et ils m'ont jeté là-dedans encore une fois. Mais ça semble tellement loin maintenant, le temps passe vraiment différemment ici, tu sais ? Des jours sur Terre sont des années ici. J'avais Michael et son hôte avant, l'âme du petit Sammy aussi. Bien pour faire passer ma colère. »

Le sang de Clara se glaça à la mention de lui faisant passer sa colère sur les autres. Était-ce ce qui allait se passer pour elle ? Allait-elle devenir le jouer à mâcher de Satan ?

« Que- Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Murmura-t-elle craintivement, serrant les poings avec inquiétude.

« Partis, » Fut sa réponse laconique. « Sortis de cette prison. C'est... compliqué. »

Clara soupira, fixant le mur à nouveau et tentant de le déplacer, pour voir une porte apparaître miraculeusement et lui permettre de sortir d'ici. Elle combattut l'envie de lever le poing et de le frapper, sachant que c'était futile.

« Je suis ici depuis des milliers d'années, » Continua Lucifer, sa voix prenant un ton plus bas, plus meurtrier et Clara s'effondra avec soulagement puisqu'il semblait avoir réussi à contenir sa colère pour le moment. « Et je serai probablement ici pour des milliers d'autres. Et tu sais quoi ? Il y a beaucoup de chances que toi aussi. Alors arrête d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. »

« Je- Je trouverai un moyen, » Clara couina et toucha le mur à nouveau, des larmes désespérées remplissant ses yeux et sa voix. « Le Docteur viendra, il vient toujours- »

« Personne ne viendra, Clara Oswlad, » Le ton de Lucifer était fort et brusque et ses mots semblaient comme une claque au visage de Clara, surtout parce qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient probablement vrais. Ils étaient vrais, elle ne voulait pas faire face. « Donc habitue-toi à vivre avec un colocataire, » Son ton se fut à nouveau léger, son humeur passant de meurtrière à joyeuse en un instant. « Parce que tu n'es plus au Kansas, Dorothy, et malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire claquer mes petits sabots rouges pour te ramener à la maison. »

Clara était affalée sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, se faisant aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage silencieusement, prenant de petites respirations courtes et essayant de ne pas sangloter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et l'aide ne semblait pas prête arriver.

« I'm on the highway to Hell- »

Clara releva la tête, surprise.

« Hey Satan, paid my dues, playing in a rocking band- »

Un petit sourire darda sur le visage de Clara. Lucifer chantait. Et il chantait Highway to Hell, de toutes les chansons, il chantait Highway to Hell. Elle ne pouvait contenir son rire amusé, heureuse de pouvoir faire une pause dans ses pleurs.

« I'm on the highway to Hell, highway to Hell- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ma chanson ? »

Lucifer était assis d'une façon similaire à celle de Clara, son dos contre le mur en face d'elle. Clara lutta pour éliminer un autre petit rire en lui souriant, essuyant quelques-unes des larmes restantes.

« Je pensais que vous étiez plus un pêcheur qu'un chanteur, Luci, » Elle le taquina, gagnant un petit sourire de Lucifer.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Mademoiselle Oswald, » Il opta pour un ton mystérieux en levant un sourcil. « Quoi qu'il en soit, mon chant est très bon, comme mes péchés, puisque tu demandes. »

Clara se mit à rire, quand il recommença à chanter le refrain de Highway to Hell, doucement, comme s'il se chantait à lui-même pour son propre amusement, mais Clara étant assise là à le regarder avec un petit sourire sur son visage, une partie d'elle se dit que peut-être, il chantait pour lui remonter le moral, pour éloigner son esprit des problèmes. Elle dût admettre que ça avait marché, et se retrouva même à chanter tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses yeux commencer à se fermer, ses membres étaient lourds de fatigue et elle finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

 **Le chapitre deux est finito ! Je pense que je préfère celui-ci au premier mmmmmh idk. Mais de toute façon, ce qui est vraiment important c'est VOTRE opinion. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce la peine de continuer ?**

 **Quelqu'un a regardé Doctor Who ce soir ? Wow, je suis amoureuse de Peter Capaldi en tant que 12 ! Il est génial ! Mais je regardais aussi Supernatural ce soir, et j'ai vu l'épisode où** _[censuré]_ **meurt. J'en pleure encore. Littéralement, je sanglotais.**

 **DONC, laissez une review, hein ? ;) Allez, je ne vous demande pas votre âme, juste une petite review pour me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez et si c'est la peine de continuer ;) Merci les gars !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **D** **ESOLEE POUR LA LONGUE ATTENTE, MAIS VOICI LE TROISIEME CHAPITRE**

 **J'ai eu quelques reviews vraiment encourageantes d'une personne incroyable (tu sais qui tu es ;) xD) et ça m'a inspiré pour écrire cette histoire à nouveau :D Donc j'espère que ce chapitre est bon ? Laissez-moi une review et laissez-moi savoir :D**

« Bonjour à toi, bonjour à toi- »

Clara se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, son souffle forma de la buée en face d'elle comme un doux nuage dans le froid glacial. Elle cligna des yeux dans la confusion, son réveil trop brutal et soudain lui faisant oublier momentanément où elle était.

« Notre journée commence, donc bonjour à toi ! »

Tout revint, les souvenirs la frappèrent avec une force presque physique. Elle poussa un soupir aux sentiments serrant soudainement sa poitrine et pressa ses yeux fermés. Elle était en Enfer. Dans la cage. Avec le Diable lui-même. Et il chantait.

« Je- Quoi ? » Elle balbutiait à court de souffle, se sentant groggy après son court sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la vaste étendue autour d'elle, tentant de localiser le visage de la voix désincarnée. Lucifer entra dans son champ de vision, en face d'elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Lève-toi et brille, petit humain ! » Il frappa ses mains devant son visage vivement, la faisant reculer de surprise, mais son réveil s'était avéré efficace. « Nous avons encore une autre longue et prospère journée devant nous, comme c'est excitant. »

Clara se mit sur ses pieds rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas regarder l'obscurité alentour de la prison froide dans laquelle ils étaient piégés, elle voulait tout oublier de sa situation actuelle, à la place elle regarda donc Lucifer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Bonjour, Satan, » Fut ce qui sortit finalement de sa bouche. Celle de Lucifer se fissura en un sourire.

« J'ai oublié de mentionner, » Il leva un doigt et commença à marcher en un cercle lent. « Il n'y a rien de tel que le matin ici en Enfer. Quand bien même ils n'existent pas réellement. Mais, hey, qui aime les matins de toute façon ! Je dirais qu'aucun matin est un des avantages. »

« L'Enfer a ses avantages, bien sûr, » Soupira Clara avec un sourire amusé, ses yeux suivant Lucifer qui allait et venait, apparemment incapable de rester assis.

« Bien sûr, pas de matin signifie pas de petit déjeuner, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse te déranger. »

« Attendez, » Le sourire de Clara fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. « Attendez. je suis humaine ! J'ai besoin de- »

« De manger, de boire, d'éternuer, d'être ennuyeux et patati patata- Non ! » Lucifer se fit un tour sur lui-même pour se retourner et pointer Clara du doigt. « Cet endroit ne sert qu'à sustenter l'âme. Tu n'as pas à manger ici. »

« Je ne suis pas... Morte, si ? » Chuchota Clara précipitamment luttant pour contrôler la panique qui menaçait de prendre contrôle d'elle.

« Oh non, bien pire, » Lucifer sourit, provoquant l'effondrement du cœur de Clara et un ruban de glace atteignant le chemin autour de son cœur. Les yeux du Diable devenaient menaçants, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Clara, il continua sur un ton dangereux. « Ceci est possiblement, probablement, très certainement le pire cauchemar de tout être humain, tu ne crois pas ? »

Clara inspira profondément et secoua la tête, exaspérée, commençant à arpenter la cage sans but, tout en sachant qu'elle devait faire quelque chose ou elle deviendrait folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle refusait toujours de regarder les environs, si elle continuait à trop penser ça ne ferait qu'accélérait la vitesse à laquelle elle perdrait l'esprit. Une pensée vive vint à elle et elle se tourna vers le visage du Diable.

« D'accord, vous dites que nous avons l'éternité, non ? » Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le sol en face de lui, le cou tendu pour regarder son visage, satisfaite de la curiosité soudaine qu'elle y vit. « Faisons quelque chose pour passer le temps. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Lucifer, un peu suspicieux, il croisa les bras et regarda vers elle avec un sourcil levé.

« Comme un jeu, » Clara joignit les mains, pensant tout en parlant. « Une question pour une question. Je vous demande quelque chose et si vous répondez, vous pouvez me poser une question et vice versa. »

Clara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'éloigner son esprit du fait qu'elle était en Enfer et serait plus que probablement emprisonnée ici pour toujours. Si elle pleurait encore, ses yeux seraient de la taille de balles de golf. Et elle décida que c'était dans son intérêt de garder Lucifer occupé. Elle pouvait dire qu'il pouvait facilement commencer à s'ennuyer, et elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait s'il s'ennuyait. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à ses précédents visiteurs.

Elle eut un petit sursaut quand Lucifer s'assit en face d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Très bien, colocataire, toi d'abord, » Il eut un sourire provocateur, traînant légèrement. Clara se racla la gorge et tordit ses mains froides ensemble, regardant le sol pour trouver l'inspiration, une vague de nervosité la frappant. Elle avala sa peur et leva les yeux dans ceux du Diable.

« Bien, commençons par le commencement, pourquoi fait-il si froid ici ? » Elle leva un sourcil, serrant ses mains dans une tentative de les réchauffer. Le sourire de Lucifer grandit comme s'il se retenait de glousser.

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens supposent qu'il fait chaud ici bas, dans cette partie de l'Enfer, considérant comment est le reste, mais c'est tout le contraire. » Il regarda l'espace confiné. « Ça a été conçu par Dieu, pourquoi ne pas lui demander. »

« C'est votre réponse ? »

« Après quelques millénaires, on a tendance à cesser de remarquer quelle température il fait. Mais cet endroit peut être ce que je veux qu'il soit, Clara, » Lucifer claqua des doigts et un anneau de feu apparut autour d'eux, les piégeant. Clara ne put contenir son souffle, les yeux écarquillés de peur mêlée de surprise, Lucifer haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. « J'ai toute sorte de tours pour divertir mes invités. »

« Vous auriez pu le faire sans la théâtralité, » Elle déglutit difficilement, regardant nerveusement les flammes en colère.

« Je pensais que je faisais un bon spectacle, » Lucifer roula des yeux et sourit ironiquement. « Mon tour. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

« Vous voulez vraiment toute l'histoire ? » Clara haussa les sourcils, ramenant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et enveloppant ses bras autour d'eux de manière protectrice.

« Bien sûr que je la veux, tu es venue chez moi sans y être invitée, c'était vraiment grossier. »

Clara sourit à ses mots et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les flammes autour d'eux moururent après un léger mouvement de la main de Lucifer. Elle avait toute son attention.

« Eh bien, » Elle commença avec un rire nerveux, presque effrayée à l'idée de revivre l'histoire. « Je voyage avec cet ami, seulement il n'est pas tout-à-fait... humain. Il- »

« Quel est son nom ? » Lucifer l'interrompu, se penchant en avant avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux, en entendant qu'il venait pas de la Terre.

« Bien essayé, Luci, une question à la fois, » Sourit Clara. Lucifer plissa son nez de dégoût et fit la moue.

« Rabat-joie. »

Clara rit doucement, puis redevint solennelle. « Eh bien, mon ami avait des problèmes. Ils étaient... Vraiment sérieux. » Clara déglutit, trouvant qu'il était difficile de revivre ce qui lui était arrivé alors quelle n'était pas vraiment elle-même. « J'ai décidé de le sauver- »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si bien-pensants, » Grommela Lucifer, plaçant une main sous son menton pour le soutenir.

« Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! » Ordonna Clara. « Et je vous l'ai dit, attendez votre tour pour poser des questions. »

« C'était une question rhétorique, je suis pleinement conscient de la réponse. Vous ignorez tous cette partie importante de votre cerveau qui vous dit de ne pas faire choses stupides. Honnêtement, tu aurais dû voir mon dernier copain de couchette. Il mangeait, buvait et respirait l'intégrité. Avec ce gamin c'était toujours "sauver les gens", "faire la chose juste", peu importait le coût, même si cela signifiait de mourir. »

« Bien- »

« Quel Saint. Trop précieux pour ce monde- »

« Eh, Satan, l'humaine essaye de parler, » Souffla Clara. « Vous ne nous comprenez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle leva un sourcil et fit un petit sourire narquois.

« Je comprends bien assez, » Répondit sèchement Lucifer, avec une expression irrité. « Maintenant, qui est celle qui pose des questions ? Allez, terminer ton histoire. »

« Vous la trouvez intéressante ? » Sourit Clara, avec un sentiment d'accomplissement.

« Je suis sur le point de sortir le pop-corn. Allez, humaine, vite vite. »

« Okay, taisez-vous et écoutez, » Clara roula des yeux. « Donc, quelqu'un essayait de détruire la vie de mon ami, essayait d'effacer tout le bien qu'il avait fait et de mal le remplacer. Ça le tuait... Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire, » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de poursuivre. « J'ai sauté dans son flux temporel, ça allait me diviser en millions de morceaux, un million de moi, vivant et mourant dans le temps et l'espace. »

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa et garda le silence, continuant de donner à Clara une attention rigoureuse.

« La vraie moi, cette version de moi, » Clara se désigna elle-même et fit une pause, dans ses pensées. « Eh bien, mon ami m'a promit de me sauver, mais... Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de son flux temporel, je suis ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici ou pourquoi, je sais juste que je suis ici et... »

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, une boule dans la gorge se formant à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne jamais voir son meilleur ami. Lucifer pinça les lèvres en une ligne mince, le front plissé dans la pensée.

« Alors ? » L'incita Clara.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je viens de vous raconter l'histoire la plus émouvante de ma vie ! » Éclata Clara. « Allez, une pensée ? »

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » Lucifer haussa les épaules. « Bravo pour avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, petite, bravo, _encore_? »

« Je- Excusez-moi ? »

« Eh bien, la morale de cette histoire est que tu n'aurais clairement pas dû essayer de sauver ton ami. Qu'est-il arrivé au "chacun pour soi" ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser mourir ! » Éclata Clara, sentant sa colère grandir quand Lucifer haussa à nouveau les épaules avec un petit sourire imperturbable. Elle se retint de le gronder et pinça ses lèvres avec colère. « Bien alors, très bien. Mon tour. Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les humains ? »

« Tu veux que je réponde à cette question dans l'ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ? »

« Il suffit de répondre à la question. »

« Très bien, » Lucifer tordit ses doigts, son expression devenant sombre, ses yeux couvant un présage de tempête. « Mais mettons une chose au clair d'abord. Je ne déteste pas l'humanité, je la méprise. »

« Pourquoi ? » Bafouilla Clara, un sentiment d'effroi se formant au creux de son estomac. « Qu'avons-nous fait ? »

« Les humains sont la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, » Claqua Lucifer, se mettant soudainement debout et serrant les poings. « La raison pour laquelle j'ai été éjecté de ma maison jusqu'à l'Enfer. Trahi par ma famille, parce que j'étais différent. Parce que j'avais mes propres pensées. Vous m'appelez le Diable, pensant que je suis mauvais, mais sais-tu ce que mon plus grand crime était ? J'aimais trop Dieu. Je voulais lui être fidèle. Je ne voulais pas aimer les humains, je ne voulais pas me prosterner devant vous. Je ne le méritais pas. Pourquoi aurais-je dû ? »

Clara resta silencieuse et regarda Lucifer avec des yeux craintifs. Elle pouvait dire que sa colère montait rapidement.

« Alors ils me jetèrent, » Railla Lucifer, sur son ton orné de haine, et Clara pu dire qu'il était plus fâché avec sa famille qu'elle ne l'était avec la sienne. « Ils m'ont appelé un monstre. Ils m'ont punis pour continuer à croire ce en quoi je croyais. J'aimais mon père, j'aimais mes frères. Mais j'avais mes propres idées, je ne voulais pas laisser les humains me diriger. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, à cause de l'humanité. »

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma rapidement, laissant le silence tendu les engloutir un instant, luttant pour parler. Elle n'avait jamais regardé de ce point de vue, mais il n'était pas excusé pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, le mal qu'il avait crée. Elle frissonna, sentant comme si la température chutait encore plus, mais ce n'était sûrement que son imagination.

« Ce n'était pas moi, » Clara murmura enfin, fixant le sol, les poings serrés. « Je suis peut-être humaine, et je comprends votre point de vue, mais je ne suis pas celle qui vous a éloigné de votre maison. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Vous ne pouvez pas tous nous détester. »

Elle se raidit dans le silence, trop effrayée pour relever son regard, de peur de voir l'expression de Lucifer. Il ne répondit pas, et elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment frappé un point sensible. Elle se racla la gorge doucement.

« Asseyez-vous, » Elle parlait doucement, levant la tête pour croiser son regard. Il la fixa avec un regard curieux, son expression était froide, mais elle s'adoucit légèrement alors qu'il la regardait, pensant intensément. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et inclina la tête vers l'endroit où il était assis auparavant. Il fit une pause, les poings toujours serrés, puis il s'assit, lentement, la curiosité dans les yeux.

« Tu as raison. » Il parla calmement, desserrant les poings lentement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'était pas toi, » Il fit une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant son expression. « Tu es vraiment une petite chose curieuse, hein ? »

« Était-ce votre question suivante ? » Tenta Clara avec un sourire espiègle.

« Était-ce la tienne ? » Il répliqua, son expression s'illumina et fit sourire Clara. « Retour aux affaires, c'est encore à mon tour. Quel est son nom, à votre ami ? »

« Le Docteur, » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Il s'appelle le Docteur. »

« Tricheuse ! » Lucifer la pointa du doigt, accusateur. « Ce n'est pas un nom. Ce serait comme si je te disais que mon nom est le Diable. »

« Mais... c'est le cas. » Clara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire légèrement à son expression faussement blessée.

« Mais Lucifer sonne beaucoup plus mignon, non ? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rire à nouveau. « Je ne me présente pas seulement comme le Diable, ce serait grossier ! Tout comme tu ne te présentes pas comme la fille qui est accidentellement tombée en Enfer. Clara Oswald, c'est cela ? »

« C'est cela, » Clara roula des yeux. « Mais c'est réellement son nom. Il n'est pas humain, c'est un extra-terrestre vieux de deux milles ans. Un Seigneur du Temps. »

Lucifer fit une grimace. « Seigneur. Ce n'est pas pompeux du tout. »

« Ça a été ma première réaction également. »

« Trop important pour un nom, hein ? Pense qu'il mérite un titre ? Je parie qu'il est vertueux également. »

« Peut-être juste un peu, » Sourit Clara.

« Et deux milles ans ? Tu as vraiment quelque chose pour les hommes plus âgés, petite. Tu dois commencer à traîner avec des gens de ton âge. »

« Je devine que vous êtes en forme pour votre âge, alors ? » Clara rit légèrement, frictionnant ses mains sur elle pour se garder au chaud. « Être le Diable et tout. »

« Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que ton vieil ami extra-terrestre, mais j'ai l'air très bien. Je m'hydrate. »

« Question suivante, » Clara se mit à rire, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant. Elle fit une pause un moment pour réfléchir. « Comment êtes-vous sorti d'ici la première fois ? »

« J'ai été sorti par quelques fidèles, » Lucifer s'arrêta avec un sourire narquois, et Clara leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Démons, » Précisa-t-il. « Ils ont brisé soixante six des six cents cadenas de la cage pour me laisser sortir avec l'aide de certains humains idiots. Pourquoi voyageais-tu avec papy extra-terrestre ? »

« Parce que c'est mon ami et que j'ai eu la chance de voir des choses étonnantes, différentes planètes, différents espace-temps. » Clara haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste. « J'ai toujours aimé voyager. Avez-vous déjà lu un livre ? »

Lucifer offrit un regard incrédule à Clara. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Absolument, » Clara leva le menton avec défi. « Les livres sont très biens. »

« Non. Jamais lu un. Essayé, une fois. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ils ne proposent pas vraiment le meilleur genre de livres dans la cage, soit. Quel est ton livre préféré ? »

« 101 Lieux à Voir, évidemment. Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez jamais lu un livre. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »

« N'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de lire, je suis déjà assez intelligent. Pas besoin de plus de connaissances. Gris. »

« Gris ? » Clara sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Non, je mentais, c'est le jaune, » Lucifer sourit largement, Clara secoua la tête avec un rire.

« Allez, une autre question ? » Elle s'anima vivement. Lucifer leva un sourcil avec un sourire.

« Tu viens souvent par ici ? » Il fit un clin d'œil et Clara éclata de rire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, » Elle rit, secouant la tête avec un sourire. Elle se racla la gorge et agita ses sourcils. « Non, je suis nouvelle dans cette partie de la ville. Vous comptez me faire visiter ? »

« Bien sûr, je peux te montrer les ficelles. Cet endroit à un grand panorama, » Lucifer fit un sourire espiègle, laissant ses yeux errer sur l'intérieur terne de la cage.

« J'ai une dernière question, » Clara laissa fondre son sourire pour un plus doux. Elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait poser la question et se décida de le faire. « Vous avez des ailes ? »

« Je- Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, vous étiez un ange, non ? » Clara continua prudemment, joignant ses mains nerveusement, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas dû se taire dès le début.

« La plupart des gens semblent l'oublier, » Lucifer dériva lentement, sa voix était calme, il leva les yeux et ils rencontrèrent Clara. Elle se figea, incapable de détacher son regard, réalisant soudainement combien celui de Lucifer était bleu. Un petit sourire triste tira le coin de ses lèvres. « Amusante petite humaine, » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Oui, j'ai des ailes. Mais l'Enfer n'a pas été doux avec elles. »

Clara hocha lentement la tête avec un frisson, comprenant que c'était la fin de la conversation pour l'instant du moins. Elle constata qu'elle voulait voir ses ailes, qu'elle se demandait à quoi elles ressemblaient. Des ailes lui irait, pensait-elle, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui demander à les voir maintenant. Elle plaça ses bras autour d'elle encore plus étroitement, frissonnant à la froideur mordante. Ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid, elle les jointes rapidement dans une tentative futile de les réchauffer.

« Ça prend un certain temps pour s'habituer au climat chaud du désert, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clara leva les yeux pour voir Lucifer assis en face d'elle, son expression était vide et son ton sarcastique. Elle hocha la tête, tremblant encore légèrement. Le Diable ne bougea pas, évitant son regard.

Clara regarda son souffle s'étirer dans un nuage brumeux en face d'elle, elle continua à frotter ses mains aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour accumuler un peu de chaleur, mais en vain. Elle entendit Lucifer pousser un soupir mélodramatique.

« Viens ici, » Il murmura, se traînant auprès d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, surprise de la soudaine proximité.

« Que- »

« Chut, » Il la fit taire d'un ton bourru, puis prit doucement ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. Clara oublia de respirer un moment, après ce geste inattendu. Clara fut surprise qu'il puisse être aussi doux. Ses mains étaient froides, mais quand il déplaça doucement son pouce sur le dos d'une de ses mains une légère sensation de chaleur s'étendit là où il l'avait touché, une chaleur confortable se diffusa depuis ses mains.

Les mains de Lucifer s'attardèrent sur les siennes un instant de plus, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre et rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, son œil bleu cligna et il recula lentement.

« Tu as raison, » Il murmura doucement. « Certains humains ne sont pas si mauvais. »

Clara sourit, ses mains picotant encore de chaleur alors que Lucifer disparaissait. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, mais elle se rendit compte que cela signalait la fin de la conversation. Pour la première fois depuis sa chute dans la fosse, elle sentit un chaleureuse sensation d'espoir émergeant à l'intérieur d'elle. Peut-être que les choses ne seraient pas si mauvaises. Peut-être qu'il y avait un bon côté à tout cela.

 **Tadaaaaa, là vous l'avez les gens, le chapitre trois. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qui ship ce pairing parce que c'est diablement sûr que je le fais (excusez le jeu de mot)** _(NdT : oui, excusez-le, excusez-moi)_ **(pourquoi est-ce que je ris) (Je suis tellement immature)**

 **ET D'AILLEURS QUELQU'UN A TROUVE D'AUTRES FANFICS POUR CE PAIRING PARCE QUE JE N'EN TROUVE AUCUNE ?! J'en ai trouvé des cours, mais j'ai besoin de pluuuuus :O Que quelqu'un en écrive une, pour se joindre à moi dans ce ship fou.**

 **Je devrais faire mes devoirs en ce moment. hahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **J'espère que ce n'était pas trop désastreux :D Laissez-moi une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Les reviews sont la tarte de mon Dean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **E** **eeeet le chapitre quatre est là ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'était amusant à écrire :D QUELQUE S'IL VOUS PLAIT ECRIVEZ UNE FANFIC DE CE PAIRING J'AI BESOIN D'EN LIRE UNE OMG. Je tombe vraiment amoureuse de ce ship :D Et omg merci tellement pour les reviews, je vous aime les gars ! :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre est bien, lisons !**

Il est vite apparu à Clara que le temps ici dans la fosse passait bien différemment qu'il ne le faisait au dessus du sol.

Elle avait déjà l'impression d'être arrivée là depuis des décennies et essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne s'était écoulé seulement cinq minutes sur Terre. Si elle insistait sur ce fait, elle était sûre qu'elle deviendrait folle.

Sa tête se redressa soudainement de sa position de repos sur ses genoux, entendant un écho assourdissant autour d'elle.

Lucifer avait une autre de ses crises de colère.

Elle ferma les yeux étroitement et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, tremblant légèrement quand la température de la cage commença à augmenter. Elle n'était pas là depuis si longtemps, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Lucifer était terrifiant.

Elle n'osa pas bouger de contre le mur, là où elle était adossée, enroulée sur elle-même, se protégeant de la rage de Lucifer qui se déployait dans l'espace clos autour d'eux. Il se déplaçait avec une vitesse et une force si grandes que Clara fut choquée qu'il n'ait pas rompu tous les os de son corps en s'écrasant contre les murs. Un des avantages d'être le Diable, elle supposait.

Elle tremblait de peur, alors qu'il rugissait et devenait fou de rage, ne jurant à personne en particulier et détruisant tout à sa vue. Elle gémit légèrement et se fit aussi petite que possible, ne voulant pas être le nouveau jouet à mâcher de Satan. Elle pouvait comprendre ses actions, si elle avait été ici depuis aussi longtemps que lui, elle aurait sûrement été sujette à des crises de colère également, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Elle savait à quel point Lucifer était dangereux, et quand il était en colère, il n'avait pas tellement de maîtrise de soi.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! » Il cria en un hurlement assourdissant, se jetant contre le mur dans un fort, fracassant crash et commença à jurer sur quelqu'un nommé Michael.

Elle haletait quand des flammes rouges et chaudes commencèrent à surgir autour d'elle, s'infiltrant à travers la délimitation où le mur rencontrait le sol et dansant autour de la cage. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à paniquer, se pressant contre le mur pour plus de sécurité, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Les flammes étaient dangereusement près d'elle et elle pouvait sentir leur chaleur brûlante, elle se tordit inconfortablement. Elle observa Lucifer à travers cet enfer brûlant, se demandant pendant combien de temps sa crise durerait.

Le Diable était presque englouti par ses propres flammes, mais il ne fit pas plus que tressaillir. Clara aurait ri à l'ironie de la chose si elle n'avait pas été terrifiée. Elle se demanda s'il était possible de mourir ici, ou si elle était vouée à passer le reste de l'éternité enfermée, incapable de voir la lumière du jour. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux à cette idée, mais les repoussa avec force, bien que le feu menaçait de faire pleurer ses yeux.

Elle les ferma à nouveau, tremblante alors que les flammes se rapprochaient d'elle et se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de crier de peur. Lucifer continuait à hurler à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, criant parfois en anglais, ou crachant entre ses dents dans une langue ancienne qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette langue aurait eu une belle sonorité, si les mots n'avaient pas été dits avec colère et haine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais s'étouffa dans la chaleur et la fumée des flammes en colère. Elle ne pouvait plus en prendre à présent.

« Arrêtez. »

Elle grimaça en entendant sa propre voix. Elle aurait voulu que ce mot sonne fort, énergique, mais il était sorti comme un râle étouffé. Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant un certain temps, trop intimidée pour interrompre l'un des accès de colère du Diable, spécialement quand ça durait apparemment depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle se prépara, serra les poings et essaya de localiser Lucifer à travers les flammes rouges.

« Arrêtez ! » Elle réussit à supplier, sa voix plus forte qu'auparavant. « Lucifer, je vous en prie, arrêtez. »

Le Diable grogna simplement et frappa de nouveau le froid et dur mur de pierres, un mouvement rapide de la main faisant exploser plus de flammes vicieuses contre lui. Clara sentit quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre, avalant un sanglot paniqué. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était désespérée, comme quand elle était arrivée ici. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parlé, n'avait pas réussi à se rassurer. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il lui avait redonné espoir. Et se réveiller en le voyant détruire cet endroit comme un adolescent rebelle et sauvage à une fête n'était pas très charmant.

« Lucifer ! » Cria-t-elle, luttant pour se relever, essayant de ne pas se mettre sur le chemin des flammes. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu, mais ne fit rien qui puisse le faire croire. Elle sentit sa propre colère monter. Elle avait besoin qu'il revienne à lui, qu'il lui parle à nouveau, qu'il la fasse se sentir comme si elle n'allait pas devenir folle. Elle ferait tout pour ne plus assister à cela, même escalader les murs. « Ecoutez-moi ! »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Il gronda, tournant autour d'elle, ses yeux bleus clignotant de rage et de haine qui ne lui étaient pas destinées à elle, mais à quelqu'un loin d'ici. « Pourquoi devrais-je écouter ? Parce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi mes frères m'ont laissés pourrir ici ? » Il envoya son poing s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. « Parce que tu vas ma dire comment sortir d'ici ? » Clara commença à reculer, luttant pour ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » Rugit Lucifer et Clara oublia momentanément de respirer. Ses poings étaient serrés, les yeux brillant dangereusement, mais soudain, ce fut comme si la lumière s'était échappée d'eux, et Clara vu finalement un aperçu la véritable angoisse qu'il ressentait derrière le mur qu'il avait construit et gardait avec rage. Lucifer s'arrêta, il se balança un peu, prit une profonde inspiration et s'affala contre le mur le plus proche, les yeux soudains dépourvus d'émotion et une expression vide.

Clara resta clouée sur place un moment, pas totalement sûre de ce qui venait d'arriver. Réalisant qu'elle était encore en vie et avait l'usage de ses jambes, elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers l'avant, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle s'arrêta en face de lui et regarda son visage totalement neutre et ses yeux regardant au loin. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait remarqué sa présence, son visage indiquait que ses pensées étaient loin.

« Alors dites-moi, » Murmura-t-elle, un sentiment de soulagement arrangeant ses nerfs en voyant une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, montrant qu'il était à l'écoute de ses mots. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Se sentant courageuse, elle s'accroupit devant le Diable, essayant de rencontrer son regard, mais il refusait de lever les yeux, sa mâchoire était crispée maintenant, son corps tendu. « Si je ne sais rien à propos de tout ça, alors racontez-moi, » Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, avant de laisser un petit sourire embellir son visage pendant un moment. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne disposions pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques jours qu'elle serait accroupie en face de Satan lui-même, essayant de le faire s'ouvrir à elle, elle aurait ri à leur nez et dit de garder leur consommation d'alcool sous contrôle. Mais elle était là. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sentiment d'inquiétude se formant en elle, lui ne faisant aucun mouvement pour répondre à ses mots.

« Lucifer, » Murmura-t-elle, et sans réfléchir tendit la main pour toucher doucement son bras. Il tressaillit au contact, son expression vide se transformant soudain pour exposer la douleur dans ses yeux. Clara se recula rapidement, exprimant des excuses pressées, sentant quelque chose se briser dans son cœur à la douleur dans son expression. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait aussi vu de la peur dans ses yeux, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Le Diable n'a peur de rien, sûrement.

« Tout va bien, » Murmura-t-elle doucement, elle leva la main à nouveau, mais se ravisa et recula lentement. Elle sentit une larme glisser lentement vers le bas de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ressentait effectivement un sentiment de sympathie pour le Diable, mais c'était le cas, et elle détestait tellement le voir souffrir.

La respiration de Lucifer tombait en lambeaux, il baissa résolument les yeux sur ses poings serrés. Il ferma les yeux et Clara réalisa, surprise, qu'il tremblait. Elle savait qu'il était censé être la racine de tout mal, qu'il était dangereux et ne donnerait pas une seconde à quiconque avant de le tuer, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir comme ça, gardant toute cette douleur et cette trahison à l'intérieur. Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux rapidement et toucha sa main, et ne la retira pas cette fois.

Lucifer sursauta au contact inattendu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, ses muscles se tendirent sous la douceur de sa peau, mais il ne se détacha pas. Il semblait fatigué. Clara caressa ses doigts doucement avec son pouce et lui offrit un petit sourire.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais la regarda avec de la confusion dans ses yeux bleus, sa perplexité mêlée à de la tristesse. Clara approcha son autre main à la sienne et tira doucement dessus, essayant de desserrer son poing. La confusion sur son visage grandit, faisant presque rire Clara à son expression, elle continuait à essayer d'écarter ses doigts. Il la laissa finalement, curieux plus que tout, et Clara glissa joyeusement sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui offrit un autre petit sourire et serra doucement sa main.

« Tout va bien, » Murmura-t-elle, répétant les mêmes mots que plus tôt et Lucifer fixa leurs mains entrelacées avec étonnement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Clara tendit sa main libre à son visage avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait et il gela un moment au contact, fixant son regard, suspicieux. Clara s'arrêta un instant puis reprit ses mouvement, tentant de lisser le pli du front qui montrait sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de froncer les sourcils et ferme les yeux dans la défaite.

Elle constata qu'elle continuait lentement à caresser son visage, presque émerveillée, ses doigts dérivèrent vers sa joue doucement et traça la courbe de son menton. Elle sourit légèrement, surprise mais heureuse qu'il l'ait laissé faire. Elle sursauta quand Lucifer soupira doucement et ouvrit les yeux, la tirant de ses pensée.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Murmura-t-il doucement, la regardant attentivement.

« Quoi ? » Clara inspira, laissant lentement tomber sa main de son visage.

« Toi. »

Lucifer fronça les sourcils à nouveau, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et tout se figea un instant, Clara découvrit quelle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Lucifer poussa un autre soupir et brisa le jeu de regard, serrant légèrement sa main, avant la libérer, presque prudent. Il passa devant elle, et Clara se leva brusquement, se retournant pour le regarder se replier, alors qu'il se mit à marcher. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

« L'explosion de colère est terminé alors ? »

« Oui, il semblerait que ma baby-sitter savait comment s'y prendre, » Lucifer lui fit un petit sourire en coin, de retour à son ancien lui sarcastique, provoquant le rire de Clara.

« Vous savez, » Elle démarra timidement, ne sachant pas si elle s'aventurait en territoire dangereux. « Vous pouvez toujours parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? » Il y avait un avertissement sous-jacent à la tonalité de Lucifer, mais Clara décida de continuer.

« Votre histoire, » Elle haussa les épaules doucement, un petit tiraillement soulevant ses lèvres. « De la façon dont vous êtes... Bien, je veux dire... »

« Tombé en disgrâce ? » Quelque chose de sombre brilla dans les yeux de Lucifer une fraction de seconde avant que ses lèvres ne se contractent en un sourire amusé. « A propos comment et pourquoi mon propre frère m'a jeté dans cet endroit paumé ? »

« Eh bien, je- » Clara traîna lentement, ne sachant pas comment revenir en arrière, mais à son grand soulagement, Lucifer sourit.

« Peut-être une autre fois, » Il parlait lentement, mais son ton avait quelque chose d'irrévocable. « Pas maintenant. » Il sourit tout à coup, son ton s'allégea considérablement, comme un ressort retourné à sa forme originelle. « Il n'y a pas de conte de fées, mais c'est plein d'action, tu adorerais. Ça ferait un bon film. »

Clara se retint de secouer la tête à la rapidité et à la façon spectaculaire dont son humeur pouvait changer.

« Oh, et, Clara ? »

« Oui ? » Elle sourit à son expression espiègle, elle aimait le voir heureux, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore expliquer. Il se pencha contre le mur opposé avec un sourire malicieux, ses yeux brillants de joie.

« Comment fait-on de l'eau bénite ? » Lucifer pointa un doigt vers elle et inclina la tête pour l'encourager.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Allez, devine ! »

« Qu- »

« Ah ah ah, » Lucifer la coupa et fit le signe d'une fermeture sur ses lèvres avec sa main, lui indiquant d'arrêter de parler. Elle abandonna avec un sourire et roula des yeux, Satan lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il faut faire bouillir l'Enfer hors de lui. »

 **Mdrrrr alors voilà, vous l'avez Mesdames et Messieurs, le chapitre quatre. JE LES SHIP TELLEMENT FORT ET JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI. AIDEZ-MOI. AIDEz-moi. (rire immature)**

 **Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :D Je serai ravie si vous laissiez une reviews avec quelques retour, ça serait vraiment utile ! J'aime les reviews, ça me fait me sentir toute heureuse à l'intérieur, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, elles sont la tarte pour mon Dean ;)**

 **Les reviews sont également le plaid pour mon winchester.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **J'** **AI DE NOUVEAU** **DES FEELS POUR CETTE HISTOIRE OMG C'EST INTENSE**

 **Je suis même allée faire une autre fanvid sur eux, omg ce pairing, j'ai besoin de plus.**

 **Alors, voilà le chapitre suivant, je ne sais pas si tout est bon, mais espérons que vous l'aimerez ! Allons lire la suite :D**

Un chaos rouge et chaud de feu. C'était tout ce dont Clara Oswald était au courant.

Elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle, les flammes l'entouraient, volant autour son corps tremblant comme une bête enragée. Elle toussa à travers la fumée, essayant de crier au secours, mais sa gorge s'enroua et les mots restèrent coincés, ne dépassant jamais ses lèvres.

Elle cria lorsque les flammes la léchèrent vicieusement, sa peur l'engloutissait et lui donnait envie de courir, juste courir et continuer de courir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était piégée. Dans la cage. Entourée par des flammes chaudes et elle ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir. Elle se noyait dans son impuissance, la panique prenant possession de son corps et figeant ses membres. Elle tentait frénétiquement de se pousser elle-même loin de l'incendie, mais ses jambes étaient comme du plomb. Elle aurait pu jurer que les flammes se moquaient d'elle avec mépris, appelant son nom.

Elle ferma les yeux et gémit, tentant de bloquer les chuchotement cruels. Elle entendit son nom être appelé de nouveau, plus fort cette fois et elle cria dans la panique, voulant être loin du feu, voulant être en sécurité.

« Clara ! »

Les yeux de Clara s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle haleta, avalant l'air comme si elle avait été privée d'oxygène pendant un an.

« Bien, je suis content que ce soit fini, » Lucifer soupira de soulagement avec un roulement d'yeux et Clara le fixa, bouche bée. Où étaient les flammes ? Où était l'effroyable incendie ? « Honnêtement, tu criais si fort que j'ai pensé que la Mort elle-même allait descendre pour nous. »

Clara cligna des yeux furieusement, son esprit commençant à se dégager de la brume confuse. Sa respiration devint loqueteuse en réalisant que c'était un cauchemar. Elle gémit, regardant rapidement autour d'elle pour tout signe de flammes. Lucifer était accroupi devant elle, et la regardait avec un sourcil levé.

« Je- » Commença Clara, mais fut coupée par la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Le rêve avait l'air si réel qu'elle n'était même pas sûr si ça avait bien été un rêve. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais échoua, un sanglot étouffé sortant à la place. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche rapidement pour tenter de le réprimer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre. Pas quand le Diable était assis en face d'elle, la regardant comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Oh non non non, ne fais pas ça, » Il parlait sévèrement avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix, levant un doigt, comme pour l'alerter. Clara aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu de la panique dans ses yeux. « Je préférerai que les pleurs ne figurent pas à l'ordre du jour. »

Clara en voulait pas pleurer, elle ne le voulait vraiment pas, mais elle commençait à se sentir dépassée. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et le visage de Lucifer devint vague jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui restait fut une forme floue sur le toile de fond mêlant le gris et le noir. Elle essaya de ne pas les laisser couler, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

« Awh, allez, ne- Clara » Gémit Lucifer, son expression transparaissant presque la peur. Clara se rendit compte qu'être réconfortant avec des gens bouleversés n'était probablement pas l'un des points forts de Satan. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle en avait marre de penser à tout et tout le monde. Il était temps de penser à elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentit sa lèvre tremblant quand les quelques premières larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux et strier son visage. Sa respiration sortit comme un sanglot et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle enveloppait étroitement ses bras autour de ses genoux et sanglotait de façon incontrôlable.

« Est-ce vraiment... Nécessaire... » Lucifer soupira et bougea inconfortablement. « Clara. »

Clara continua de permettre à son corps d'être ravagé par les sanglots. Ses pensées filaient dans sa tête à une vitesse incontrôlable et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si même tout cela était réel. Comment savait-elle que le rêve et les chaudes flammes rouges n'étaient pas sa réalité ?

Elle entendit Lucifer soupirer une nouvelle fois et sursauta quand elle sentit sa main sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux au geste inattendu et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Lucifer et l'étreignit, sanglotant contre son épaule.

Il se figea un instant, en état de choc, son corps se crispa et il resta immobile comme une statue.

« C-Clara, » Il bégaya, sonnant inhabituellement incertain.

« Juste... » Clara fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle à travers ses sanglots. « S- S'il vous plaît... » Elle se tut, permettant à plus de larmes de glisser sur son visage

Elle sentit Lucifer se détendre progressivement et lever ses bras lentement pour l'envelopper. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, se sentant étonnamment satisfaite ici, en sécurité. Lucifer commença à lui caresser le dos avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Clara supposa qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour réconforter des gens.

Clara ferma les yeux en sanglotant de plus en plus lentement, elle se calmait, même si sa respiration était encore en lambeaux et ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle agrippa la chemise de Lucifer et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait juste se sentir en sécurité comme ça. Lucifer se racla la gorge et se recula doucement pour regarder Clara, un froncement de sourcils confus se plaçant sur son visage. Clara cligna des yeux et permis à quelques larmes de tomber, faisant revenir les yeux bleus de Lucifer à sa vue.

« Excuse le jeu de mots mais... » Lucifer s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Clara. « Que diable faisons-nous ? »

Il leva la main pour balayer une nouvelle larme tombée sur la joue de Clara et elle ferma les yeux un instant, sa respiration légèrement rapide revenant à la normale.

« C'était si réel, » Murmura-t-elle en guise d'explication, ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. « Comment puis-je savoir que ça ne l'était pas ? »

« Parce que _c'est_ réel, » Lucifer toucha sa joue doucement à nouveau et la regarda sérieusement. « Je suis réel. Tu es réelle. Le cauchemar que tu as fais ne l'était pas. Même si je dois dire que _ça_ ne diffère pas beaucoup d'un cauchemar si on y réfléchit. »

« Mais que faire si c'est un rêve ? » Clara eut le souffle coupé, des larmes dans les yeux à nouveau. « Que fait si mon cauchemar était la réalité la réalité et- »

« Clara, stop, » Ordonna Lucifer, son ton si féroce que Clara se tut immédiatement. « Commence à penser comme cela et tu commenceras à devenir folle. La première règle dans le guide du Diable pour s'accrocher à sa santé mentale : Savoir ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

Clara le regarda, mémorisant les traits de son visage, mémorisant tout à propos de lui. Il avait raison. Il était réel.

Lucifer haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

« Je l'admets, je trouve amusant de regarder les gens commencer à perdre la tête, mais tu sais quoi, Clara ? Je pense que je préférerai que tu gardes ton bon sens. Il est rare que je trouve un humain avec lequel je puisse effectivement avoir une demi-conversation décente. »

Clara réussit à faire un faible sourire et rit, essuyant quelques-unes de ses larmes restantes. Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre, incertaine, puis se décida et enroula ses bras autour de Lucifer à nouveau. Cette fois, il réagit mieux, surmontant le choc initial plus rapidement et amena ses bras jusqu'à elle pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Les flammes, tout le feu, rien de tout cela n'était réel, » Murmura-t-elle, si discrètement que c'était presque à elle-même, mais bien sûr Lucifer entendit. Après s'être calmée, son esprit était clair et elle réalisa que bien sûr, ce n'était pas réel. C'était juste un cauchemar. Elle frissonna légèrement en réalisant l'effet que d'être dans la cage avait sur elle. Elle détestait douter d'elle-même et fit une note mentale de ne jamais recommencer.

« Juste un mauvais rêve, » Confirma Lucifer avec un soupir, caressant lentement les cheveux de Clara d'un main.

« Promis ? » Clara respirait doucement, laissant une dernière larme dévaler son visage avec de refermer les yeux.

« Je... Promets, » Murmura Lucifer, en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. « Et s'il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, Clara Oswald, c'est que je ne mens pas. »

Clara inspira profondément, se sentant rassurée, profitant de la sensation des mains prudent caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Je vous crois, » Murmura-t-elle doucement, surprise de constater que ses paroles étaient vraies. Lucifer se raidit.

« Comment as-tu atterrie ici, Clara Oswald, » Ses mots étaient calmes et réfléchis, mais tintait un soupçon de frustration dans sa voix. « Cet endroit est scellé. Rien ne peut entrer ou sortir, ça a été fait en sorte que personne ne puisse. Clara, comment ? »

« Je souhaiterai savoir, » Elle soupira, fermant les yeux à nouveau.

« Peut-être que cela signifie qu'il y a un moyen de sortir, » Il murmura, méditant. « Peut-être. L'espoir est une émotion forte. »

« Alors il ne faut pas abandonner, » Elle se recula doucement pour voir son visage. Ses sanglots avaient complètement disparus, et elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme. « Il peut encore y avoir un moyen. »

« Pour toi, peut-être, » Les yeux de Lucifer étaient durs et froids. « Pas pour moi. Mes péchés sont trop grands et trop nombreux. »

« Vous pensez que vous ne méritez pas une seconde chance, » Clara pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. « Vous pensez que vous ne méritez pas d'être sauvé ? »

« Oui. »

Lucifer parla sèchement et se leva, quittant Clara et fléchissant ses doigts. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce pensivement et Clara sentit son cœur se détacher d'elle, manquant cette proximité.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas experte, mais, » Clara fit une pause un moment, considérant ses morts en suivant chaque mouvements du Diable. « Si vous voulez le pardon, vous n'avez sûrement qu'à le demander. »

Lucifer se moqua et secoua la tête. Il étendit les mains comme pour prouver un point.

« Où puis-je même commencer ? » Il laissa échapper un rire jaune. « Qui dit que je veux le pardon, de toute façon ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Clara Oswald. »

« Je comprends beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez, » Clara se leva et le fixa avec un regard provocateur. « Je pense que, peut-être, vous êtes désolé. »

« Les humains et leurs petits fantasmes, tellement adorable. »

« Si vous voulez être pardonn- »

« Je ne pense pas que les mêmes règles soient applicables pour la racine de tout mal, Clara, » Siffla Lucifer, la rage se formant dans ses yeux. Clara gela pendant un moment, mais heureusement, Lucifer commença à se calmer, l'étincelle dans ses yeux se décolorant lentement. « Alors, » Il écarta les bras de manière théâtrale. « Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Entendre quoi ? » Elle demanda curieusement, soulagée qu'il ait été en mesure de garder son sang-froid cette fois.

« Les mésaventures de Satan et la perte de sa grâce, » Un sourire passa sur son visage, ses yeux étincelant joyeusement. « Allez, c'est l'heure de l'histoire. »

« Cela sonne intéressant, » Clara sourit et s'approcha de Lucifer, elle s'assit, son dos appuyé contre le mur le plus proche. Elle tapota un espace à côté d'elle. « Faisons cela. »

Lucifer sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit un expression moqueuse et haussa les épaules.

« Je t'aurais bien offert le thé, mais... »

« Est-ce la partie où vous me dites que vous avez oublié d'approvisionner le réfrigérateur ? » Clara leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire, alors que Lucifer s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Malheureusement, oui. »

« Vous avez toute mon attention, » Clara le regarda, mais il fixait un point droit devant lui et ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux. Elle le poussa gentiment. « Où commençons-nous ? »

« Eh bien, nous passerons l'introduction à propos de l'auteur, pour aller directement à la partie intéressante. » Lucifer frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire. « Chapitre un, la famille dysfonctionnelle de Satan. »

« Ça ressemble à un début joyeux, » Clara parlait avec un ton léger.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu devrais rédiger un compte-rendu là-dessus après. »

« J'obtiendrai une copie signée du livre, au moins ? »

« Nous verrons, » Lucifer sourit et releva ses genoux, posant sa main sur eux. Il regarda Clara en coin. « Tu sais que mon nom signifie réellement porteur de lumière ? »

Les yeux de Clara s'élargirent avec intérêt et elle le regarda pour l'incita à continuer.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, » Il haussa les épaules avec une expression nonchalante. « Mal, » Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts. « J'étais un ange, un frère. J'étais un fils. »

Clara suivit attentivement son regard, porté sur un coin sombre de la cage. Son expression était lointaine, comme s'il revivait de vieux souvenirs, presque oubliés.

« J'ai aimé mon père, aimé mes frères, je le fais toujours. Mais ils me rabaissaient. Quand j'ai été abandonné la première fois, » Il soupira profondément et serra les poings. « Je ne pensais pas que mes frères avaient changé. Mais, oh, ils l'avaient fait. Un a voulu régné, un s'est enfui, et un suivait toujours les ordres d'un père qui avait depuis longtemps quittait le navire. Et ils ont tous voulu ma mort. »

« Pourquoi ? » Clara se retrouva à chuchoter doucement. « S'ils étaient votre famille, n'auraient-ils pas dû vous pardonner ? »

« Ils ne font rien à moins que Dieu ne leur dise de le faire, et Père est porté disparu. Les anges ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils l'ont toujours suivi, ont toujours fait ce qu'il disait, » Il haussa les épaules. « Ils sont juste des soldats. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire dès qu'il ne fut plus là pour leur donner des ordres ? Je ne voulais pas l'apocalypse, je voulais marcher à côté de l'échiquier. Mais pas eux.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » Il se tourna et vers et la regarda sérieusement. « Rien ne se passe sans que Dieu ne l'ordonne. Dieu voulait le Diable. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. J'ai enfreint les règles et je me suis retrouvé ici. Mais je ne voulais pas me battre contre mes frères. Je voulais juste leur faire comprendre. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle murmura, de peur de trop élever la voix. « La fois où vous êtes sorti, où vous avez dit à vos frères que vous ne vouliez pas vous battre. »

« Je... » Commença Lucifer, puis traîna lentement, son expression devenant de plus en plus froide. « Gabriel, » Sa voix se brisa et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il regardant devant lui. Clara fut prise de court par la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle toucha son bras doucement, pour l'encourager, même si elle se sentait effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Je l'ai tué. »

Son ton était froid et il provoqua un frisson à Clara. Elle se figea sur place et déglutit difficilement, nerveusement. Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle allait lui donner une chance. Elle allait essayer de comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je n'avais pas le choix, » Déclara brutalement Lucifer, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus. « Il ne reculerait pas. Il allait me tuer. Stupide, stupide petit ange. »

« Qu'en est-il de vos autres frères ? » Clara déplaça prudemment sa main sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa main et plaça la sienne sur son poing qui tremblait légèrement.

« Même histoire, différents visages, » Lucifer railla sans humour. « Michael ne voulait pas écouter. Ils ne veulent jamais écouter. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui, mais il était toujours fidèle à un père absent. Cela nous a fait tout les deux ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, avec son hôte. Il y eut tellement de combats. Il me blâmait pour tout cela. »

« Je suis désolée, » Murmura Clara, faisant de doux cercles sur son poing. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre, mais elle était heureuse de connaître l'histoire de son point de vue. Ce lui a donné une chance de comprendre.

« Je ressens les choses, Clara, » Il parlait si doucement que sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Je ne suis pas sans émotion. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à mes frères, pas vraiment. »

« Je comprends, » Clara retira sa main de son poing et l'apporta à son visage, de sorte qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle réalisa que ses paroles étaient vraies. Elle caressa délicatement son visage, essayant de le réconforter. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda doucement. « Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »

« Dis cela à ma famille. »

La mâchoire de Lucifer se serra et il ferma les yeux un instant. Clara prit son visage dans ses mains. Il était celui qui ne voulait pas écouter. Elle le regarda sérieusement, se demandant quand elle avait commencer à s'en faire pour cet homme.

« Lucifer, ça va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer. »

Les yeux de Lucifer rencontrèrent les siens, ils étaient remplis de tant de douleur qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser à cette vue.

« Moi aussi ? »

Sa voix tremblait, le mur qu'il avait construit autour de lui commençait à tomber. Clara sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elle refusa de les laisser tomber. Elle pouvait être forte, elle pouvait l'aider. Elle le devait.

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec confiance, bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Tous les deux. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui à nouveau, et cette fois, Lucifer réagit immédiatement et la serra contre lui sans aucune hésitation.

 **Yay, un autre chapitre posté. Notre duo dynamique s'échappera-t-il de la cage ? *musique dramatique***

 **Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :D Quand je lis vos reviews les gars, je me sens plus heureuse que Sam quand il a retrouvé son âme. Peut-être même plus heureuse que quand Dean a une part de tarte.**

 **Et, oh par ma vie, cette saison de Supernatural est incroyable, honnêtement, je ne peux pas attendre pour le prochain épisode. Je voudrais qu'ils ramènent Lucifer, cependant. Et Gabriel. Et Bobby. Et tout le monde en fait.**

 **DONC, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :D Merci les gars !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonjour mes aimés lecteurs ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et celui-ci est plus long que la plupart :D Je pense qu'il est de loin mon préféré, plein de feels ;)**

 **JE SUIS DE SI BONNE HUMEUR AUJOURD'HUI.**

 **JE PENSE QUE C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI FINI CE CHAPITRE**

 **J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que je me suis précipitée dans leur relation ou quoi que ce soit, juste, gardez à l'esprit qu'il y a plus de temps passé dans la cage qu'il n'y paraît. Et je ne sais pas, je sentais juste que c'était le bon moment pour celui-ci.**

 **Doooonc, êtes-vous prêts ? Alors allez-y, prenez une tasse de thé et lisez lisez lisez :D J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez celui-ci !**

« Je peux voir tes ailes ? »

Cela trottait dans l'esprit depuis longtemps maintenant. Lucifer avait raconté des histoires sur le Ciel avant sa chute, et elle ne pouvait enlever le fait qu'il ait été un être angélique de son esprit. Elle constata que plus il lui parlait du temps qu'il avait passé au Paradis, plus elle voulait en savoir. Il avait même une fois invoqué une vision du jardin pour elle, la faisant crier de surprise.

 _« Eden ? » Elle avait hurlé, tournant autour de Lucifer, irrité par son sourire béat. « Le Jardin d'Eden ?_ _Et c'est ici ? »_

 _« Oh, ne salis pas ton pantalon, Clara, nous sommes encore dans la cage, » Lucifer roula des yeux théâtralement. « Je peux modifier la réalité jusqu'à un certain point. Bonjouuur, puissant ex-Archange. »_

 _Clara se rappela avoir regardé autour d'elle, avec vénération, profitant de la belle vue. Des belles cascades, scintillantes et éclatantes, d'une manière presque surréaliste, les arbres et plantes étaient éparpillés autour d'eux. Ça semblait si réel, et étrangement familier. Elle reconnut certaines fleurs que sa mère aimait._

 _« Le jardin peut être différent pour tout le monde, » Expliqua tranquillement Lucifer, alors que Clara marchait lentement à travers le large feuillage. « Du moins, dans une certaine mesure. Pour certains, ce sera une jungle, pour d'autres, plus comme une arrière-cour moyenne. Mais pour tout le monde, c'est magnifique. »_

 _« Tu as raison, » Souffla Clara. « C'est magnifique. »_

 _Elle se souvint s'être tournée rapidement pour lui faire face, un astucieux, interrogateur sourire sur le visage, se sentant espiègle. « As-tu une auréole ? »_

 _Elle se souvint de la façon dont Lucifer s'était moqué et avait croisé les bras avec un sourcil levé. « Je t'en prie. Tu vois quoi que ce soit au dessus de ma tête ? Je n'ai aucune auréole rouillée qui brille. Mais j'ai des ailes. »_

Elle avait hésité à demander, sachant par expérience que le sujet était délicat, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se retenir. Elle voulait voir les ailes de Lucifer.

« Non. »

La réponse laconique vint d'un coin sombre de la cage où Lucifer se cachait, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Clara avait décidé de ne pas le déranger pendant un certain temps, depuis que son humeur avait recommencé à être dangereuse, mais heureusement, il n'était pas parti dans un autre accès de rage. Mais maintenant, Clara devenait fatiguée de la tranquille, sombre étrangeté dans le prison froide, et elle devait lui parler. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la solitude maintenant, pas ici.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue comme une enfant indignée.

« J'ai dit non. »

Clara soupira au ton sévère de Lucifer, une menace sous-entendue dans ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas, mais la proximité entre eux lui manquait. Elle l'approcha lentement, prudemment, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je suis sûre qu'elles sont magnifiques, » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, et elle se figea pendant un moment, sous le choc d'avoir accidentellement prononcé ses pensées à haute voix. Elle nota que Lucifer répondit à ses paroles, son air renfrogné se ramollissant très légèrement, en la regardant.

« Elle l'étaient, » Répondit-il clairement, et s'éloigna du mur, en passant devant elle, lentement, en gardant le contact de ses yeux. « Mais l'Enfer n'est pas une place pour les ailes d'un ange. »

Clara fit une pause un instant, réfléchissant à ses mots.

« Je voudrais tout de même les voir, » Elle murmura doucement. « Si... Si tu me laisses. »

« Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? »Lucifer tourna autour d'elle, il siffla ses mots, mais il n'y avait pas de véritable venin dans sa voix, seulement de la curiosité confuse. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu voir des ailes déchirées, endommagées jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être réparées par une vie en Enfer ? »

« Je... » Clara laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Je ne sais pas. Je le veux seulement. »

Lucifer tourna son visage loin d'elle, un air renfrogné et amer entachant ses traits, il resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Tu dois être folle pour vouloir voir mes ailes, » Il déclara finalement, sa voix était dénuée d'émotions. Il fixait le sol, évitant les yeux de Clara.

« Hey ! » Protesta-t-elle avec indignation, ne comprenant pas complètement pourquoi Lucifer avait tellement honte de ses plumes angéliques. Elle s'arrêta, et fit un petit sourire. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas folle. »

Lucifer ne répondit pas, son expression se durcissait. Il se tenait au milieu de la cage, ses yeux étaient durs et froids, et Clara sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand il fit quelques pas plus près d'elle.

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? » Murmura-t-elle, touchant délicatement son bras. Lucifer tressaillit à son contact inattendu, mais ne se recula pas. Clara déplaça lentement sa mains sur son bras, son épaules, puis passa sa sur omoplates jusqu'à son dos, et y laissa sa paume. Lucifer était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, elle le réalisa, étant si près de lui.

Elle déplaça sa main le long de son dos doucement, se demandant si c'était là où ses ailes étaient. Elle imagina à quoi elles pouvaient ressembler, ses doigts traçant lentement les courbes de ses omoplates où elle imaginait ses ailes être visibles. Elle sentait Lucifer frémir sous ses doigts et le regarda, surprise de voir qu'il y avait une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais il semblait presque faire écho dans le calme de la cage. Elle frotta doucement son dos, préoccupée par son humeur en baisse, par la solennité qui s'était emparée de lui. « Lucifer ? »

« Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas faire ça, » Murmura Lucifer, son ton vulnérable surprenant Clara. Elle était tellement surprise que sa main se figea un instant. Ce comportement si contraire au Diable qu'elle commença à se tenir de plus en plus inquiète. Lucifer poussa un profond soupir, fermant ses yeux avec lassitude.

« Ne demande pas à voir mes ailes, Clara, » Il continua, ses yeux restant fermés. « Elles t'effraieraient. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Murmura Clara, inquiète, sa main reprenant le tracé de petits motifs sur son dos doucement.

« Je veux dire, elles sont tellement endommagées que je n'ai pas osé les regarder depuis très longtemps, » Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et regarda Clara, avec regret. « Je suis ici depuis si longtemps, je ne sais pas dans quel état elles pourraient être maintenant. Je... Ne pense pas avoir envie de savoir. »

« Je ne m'en soucie pas, » Clara se trouva tranquille disant cela, regardant Lucifer directement dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Lucifer s'élargirent de surprise à sa déclaration soudaine.

« Je me fiche de ce à quoi elles ressemblent, » Précisa Clara, permettant à sa main de retomber de son dos et atterrir à son côté. « Je sais qu'elles seront toujours magnifiques. »

Lucifer se tourna vers elle totalement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, avec une expression presque amusée. Il la regarda lentement pendant un moment avec un regard si intense que Clara oublia presque de respirer.

« Tu es un humain très étrange, tu le sais ça, Clara ? »

« Comment ça je suis étrange ? » Protesta Clara avec indignation.

« Tu viens de demander de voir les ailes du Diable. »

« Bon point, » Grommela Clara avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis curieuse. »

« Montrer à quelqu'un tes ailes n'est pas exactement une affaire insignifiante, Clara ! » Éclata Lucifer, levant une main à son visage avec exaspération. « Tu ne peux pas afficher tes ailes en face de tout le monde. Surtout pas un être humain. »

« Mais je ne suis pas comme tous les êtres humains, » Clara sourit, se balançant sur ses talons légèrement. « Je suis la Fille Impossible qui est tombée dans la fosse et a fini par partager un logement avec le Diable. »

« Bon point, » Lucifer fit un petit sourire en coin, en écho à ses paroles précédentes. Il croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils. « Je vais t'expulser si tu ne te tais pas. »

« Tu ne me mettrais pas vraiment à la rue ? »

« Que puis-je dire, j'aime avoir ma propre chambre. »

« Peut-être que je devrais porter plainte auprès du propriétaire, le chauffage est clairement cassé ici, » Clara frissonna comme pour souligner ses propos, levant un sourcil provocateur à Lucifer.

« Je ne sais pas réparer une chaudière, mais je suis sûr que je peux résoudre le problème de chauffage, » Lucifer sourit largement, faisant claquer ses doigts, résultant une vague de feu qui se formait sur le sol glacé. Il fit un mouvement de torsion avec ses doigts et le feu suivit ses mouvement, partit en spirale et forma un grand trident à trois dents, un peu comme celui que le Diable transportait dans les vieilles légendes et dessins animés. Clara sentit les coins de sa bouche se contracter dans un sourire à la touche d'humour.

« Il fait encore un peu froid ici, » Elle sourit malicieusement.

« Tu es tellement geignarde, » Lucifer lui sourit en retour, et éteignit le feu d'un coup de main. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur à Clara et referma la distance entre eux, allant jusqu'à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

« Tu te rends compte que si nous n'étions pas dans la cage et que je te montrais mes ailes, tes yeux exploseraient hors de ton crâne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, évidemm- Attends, quoi ?! »

« La grâce angélique n'est pas adapté à l'œil humain, » Lucifer claqua sa langue, agitant son doigt devant Clara avec condescendance. « Un coup d'œil et tu serais grillée. »

« Mais c'est différent ici ? » Clara pouvait sentir ses propres yeux s'agrandirent avec curiosité.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'Enfer. »

« Bien, j'avais oublié, » Marmonna Clara sarcastiquement. Elle leva le regard vers Lucifer, essayant d'éviter ses yeux de peur de se perdre à nouveau dedans. Ils étaient si profonds, tenus à tant de secret, avec tant de tristesse et de douleur, et ils étaient surtout magnifiques. Presque comme si sa grâce archangélique brillait au travers. Elle se mordit la lèvres, en le regardant.

« Tu n'as pas à me montrer vos ailes si tu ne le veux pas, » Elle murmura doucement, se tordant les mains. « C'est bon. Je comprends. »

« Je sais, » Lucifer soupira avec résignation. Il la regarda à nouveau, rencontrant ses yeux cette fois. « Tu le veux vraiment ? »

Clara hocha la tête, son cœur commençant à battre plus rapidement dans l'anticipation. Les coins de la bouche de Lucifer se tournèrent vers le bas dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu en aurais peur. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » Babilla Clara rapidement, provoquant un petit rire de Lucifer. Il lui offrit un léger sourire et leva une main à son visage, faisant courir son pouce sur sa joue doucement.

« Tu es vraiment impossible, tu le sais ? » Murmura-t-il, se penchant inconsciemment plus près, et Clara remarqua qu'elle s'était rapprochée également. Ils étaient incroyablement près et, en quelque sorte, ça ne suffisait pas à Clara. Elle voulait, avait besoin, d'être encore plus près de lui. Elle se sentait attirée à lui pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine et à en juger par le faible sourire amusé ornant le visage de Lucifer, elle devina qu'il pouvait l'entendre aussi.

« Très bien, » Dit-il finalement, laissant tomber sa main de son visage, et Clara sursauta presque, manquant le contact. « Recule-toi et ferme les yeux. »

« Je... Q- Quoi ? » Balbutia Clara, son cerveau marchant lentement tout à coup, tentant toujours de se remettre de ce précédent moment de proximité.

« Dois-je vraiment me répéter ? Ferme tes maudits yeux. »

Clara fit rapidement un pas en arrière et protégea ses yeux avec sa main. Elle ne put étouffer son hoquet quand un filet de lumière blanche aveuglante apparut derrière sa main, qui flasha et s'estompa rapidement. Sa main tremblait devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Lucifer la tirer doucement de son visage.

Ce fut quand Clara Oswald oublia de respirer.

Debout en face d'elle se tenait Lucifer, et derrière lui étaient déployées si grandes ailes, tellement colossales qu'elles remplissaient la majorité de l'espace de la cage. Elles étaient sombres, mélangeant le bronze gris, le brillant et le noir poussiéreux qui composait le tissu complexe des plumes, mais il semblait avoir autrefois était d'un blanc nacré brillant. Certaines plumes semblaient presque comme si elles avaient été brûlées, Lucifer avait raison quand il disait que l'Enfer n'avait pas été bon pour elles. Mais elles étaient la plus belle chose que Clara n'ait jamais vu.

« Lucifer, » Murmura Clara, un souffle lui échappa et elle fit un pas de plus. Elle se retrouva à trembler légèrement. Lucifer bougea inconfortablement, ses sourcils se rassemblant un peu.

« Je sais qu'elles n'ont rien de spécial, » Il haussa les épaules, ce léger mouvement d'épaule fit que ses ailes semblèrent scintiller. « Mais- »

« Elles sont belles, » Clara reprit son souffle, ses yeux larmoyant légèrement par l'émotion. « Elles sont tellement belles. »

L'expression de Lucifer se transforma de celle de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

« Je- » Il commença, puis laissa échapper un court halètement, doublé par la douleur.

« Lucifer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Souffla Clara, se précipitant vers lui et posant une main sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ça fait mal, » Il grinça, les dents serrées, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se stabiliser alors que la vague de douleur passait. Il se redressa prudemment et Clara laissa tomber sa main de sa peau fraîche. « Ça fait mal au début, » Il précisa. « N'ai pas étiré mes ailes depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire ici. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Clara avec inquiétude, les yeux fixés sur lui.

« J'vais bien, » Il hocha la tête, frissonnant légèrement en hérissant ses ailes. « Ce n'est rien. C'est passé. »

Clara hocha lentement la tête, lui donnant un coup d'œil rapide pour être sûre qu'il allait vraiment bien, puis reporta son attention sur ses ailes. Elle se retrouva à court de mot, encore une fois à bout de souffle. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, elle pouvait voir une faible lueur émise par les ailes. Elle tendit lentement une main tremblante, la laissant planer près de l'aile la plus proche d'elle. L'aile de Lucifer se crispa légèrement et il fit un petit bruit du fond de la gorge.

Clara leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Sensible ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, un léger sourire sur le visage. Lucifer hocha la tête et déglutit, tremblant légèrement.

« Je- Je peux... » Clara fit traîner ses mots, fixant Lucifer pour la permission, son cœur battant plus vite.

« Vas-y, » Lucifer inclina la tête vers elle, et Clara leva sa main à nouveau, essayant de l'empêcher de trembler.

Elle toucha doucement son aile, glissant ses doigts dessus avec respect, touchant à peine les plumes, et Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir à son contact. Elle laissa dériver lentement sa main sur l'aile, surprise de voir combien les plus étaient douces sous sa paume.

« Elles sont tellement belles, » Elle murmura à nouveau, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire comme elle se sentait en ce moment. Elle laissa sa main, la reposant doucement au sommet de son ail et leva la tête pour regarder Lucifer. « Vous aviez dit qu'elles étaient magnifiques. Elles le sont toujours. »

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de cristal bleu de Lucifer quand il regarda Clara.

« Tu es magnifique, » Répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, presque étonnement. « Et pas seulement ton apparence. Ton âme aussi. Je peux... La sentir. Elle est pure. Elle est... Magnifique. »

Il leva la main pour l'amener à son visage à nouveau et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Clara réalisa qu'elle avait une fois de plus qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Il amena son autre main à son cou, sous son menton, berçant son visage dans ses mains doucement, comme si elle était une petite chose fragile. Clara réalisa soudainement que, pour lui, elle l'était probablement. Elle estima que si son cœur battait encore plus vite, il allait éclater dans sa poitrine et ruiner ce moment. Lucifer sourit, les yeux étincelants en lui caressant doucement la joue et Clara sut qu'il pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque.

« Lucifer, » Murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, remarquant soudainement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui s'était appuyée sur la pointe des pieds, ou lui qui s'était penché vers elle, mais en saisissant le col de sa chemise, elle réalisa que c'était probablement un peu des deux.

Lucifer se pencha encore plus près, ses lèvres planant juste au-dessus de celles de Clara, leurs nez se touchant presque. Il laissa doucement dériver ses doigts sur le côté de son visage.

« Clara, » Murmura-t-il en retour, et juste quand Clara pensa qu'elle allait brûler spontanément, Lucifer vint lentement, doucement, appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il y eut comme si une étincelle chaude et rouge d'électricité frappa Clara quand les lèvres glacées étaient venues au contact des siennes. Elle se pencha aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, se pressant plus près de lui, connectant leurs lèvres plus fermement. Lucifer bougea lentement ses lèvres contres les siennes, et Clara passa un bras autour de son cou, ses jambes semblant pouvoir se dérober à tout moment.

Tout le reste tomba au loin, quand Clara rendit le baiser tout aussi délicatement. C'était un lent, doux baiser, plein d'émotion et de nostalgie, et Clara n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel auparavant. Lucifer déplaça une de ses mains à ses cheveux, la tenant prudemment, et berça l'arrière de sa tête la rapprochant de lui. Clara s'étira sur ses orteils, ses doigts courant à travers ses doux cheveux blonds foncé.

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger et se rendit compte que cela devait être les ailes de Lucifer qui les entouraient. Elle pouvait sentir une douce lueur rayonnante autour d'eux, l'enveloppant et la tenant près de Lucifer. Elle pencha la tête et tendit la main à son dos, ses doigts entrant en contact avec les douces plumes de ses ailes. Lucifer fit un bruit roque dans le fond de sa gorge que Clara sentit plus qu'entendit, alors qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans les plumes.

Les lèvres de l'ex-Archange restèrent contre les siennes lentement et il se recula pour la regarder, ses yeux plus sombres qu'auparavant. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court, même si Clara ne pensait pas que le Diable n'avait pas vraiment besoin de respirer.

« Comme je l'ai dit, » Murmura Lucifer, caressant sa joue de son pouce doucement. « Impossible. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » Chuchota Clara à bout de souffle, perdue dans ses yeux. « Magnifique. »

D'une manière douce dont Clara ne s'attendait pas, Lucifer embrassa son front doucement et elle ferma les yeux de contentement. A sa grande déception, il recula, et quand Clara rouvrit les yeux, les ailes avaient disparues de sa vue. Elle ne put contenir un petit bruit de protestation. Lucifer sourit, amusé.

« Le spectacle est fini pour aujourd'hui, » Plaisanta-t-il sarcastiquement et Clara leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire. Elle fit une pause, le regardant avec hésitation.

« Merci, » Murmura-t-elle, et fut accueillie avec un petit sourire de Lucifer.

« Si c'est cela qu'il faut pour te faire taire... » Fit Lucifer effrontément, les yeux grands ouverts innocemment.

« Hey ! » Clara se mit à rire, donnant à son bras une poussé joueuse et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, la température de la cage semblant tomber. Au début, elle n'en pensait rien, il avait toujours fait si froid dans la cage qu'elle présumait qu'elle imaginait des choses, mais le brusque changement dans l'expression de Lucifer attira son attention. Le Diable fit quelques pas en arrière, son comportement changeant des blagues à la défensive, il fronça les sourcils comme s'il éprouvait une difficulté à entendre quelque chose que Clara ne pouvait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucifer ? » Elle demanda à la hâte, essayant de ne pas laisser l'inquiétude s'infiltrer dans son ton. Elle fit un petit pas en avant, mais trembla vers l'arrière sur ses talons, serrant ses bras encore plus autour d'elle.

« C'est... » Lucifer secoua la tête dans l'agitation, une main tenant son front et grimaçant. Clara fit un pas en avant avec un soupir, mais il leva une main, la forçant à s'arrêter. « Chut. J'écoute. »

Clara se mordit la lèvre, essayant de rester silencieuse pendant un moment, mais laissa sa curiosité avide prendre le dessus.

« Ecouter quoi ? » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure, son ton était nerveux. Lucifer laissa retomber sa main de sa tête, une expression d'horreur mêlée à de la confusion sur son visage.

« Les anges, » Répondit-il, son ton était incrédule et Clara sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Lucifer fronça les sourcils. « C'est un peu comme... La radio des anges. Mais je suis incapable de l'entendre depuis... »

Il se tut, mais Clara comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle s'approcha prudemment, voulant prendre sa main, mais s'inquiéta du fait que ça pouvait le déranger de ce qu'il faisait. Au lieu de cela, elle serra sa main en un petit poing, se sentant tendue et inquiète.

« Que racontent-ils ? »

« Je ne peux pas le comprendre. C'est la même chose, encore et encore, mais je ne peux pas le déchiffrer. Chut. »

Il apporta un doigt à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux étroitement dans la concentration. Après un moment, il poussa un cri, tenant sa tête entre ses mains dans la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Glapit Clara, achevant la distance entre eux et saisissant son visage entre ses mains que la peur inondait.

« Toi, » Cracha Lucifer en haletant, les mains sur les genoux, penché comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans la poitrine.

« Quoi ?! » Clara se sentit trembler, ses doigts se secouaient légèrement, alors qu'elle laissa retomber ses mains du visage de Lucifer.

« Ils parlent de toi, » Lucifer ferma les yeux à nouveau et poussa un autre cri. Il serra les dents, une expression d'agacement traversant son visage. « Hurlent, en fait. »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas, » Clara haletait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Pourquoi les anges parleraient de moi ? »

« Je ne- » Lucifer grimaça à nouveau, et tout à coup, ouvra les yeux en réalisant. Clara retint son souffle en attendant que Lucifer lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, l'étonnement inscrit sur son visage. « Clara Oswald doit être sauvée. »

« Quoi ?! » Clara recula sous le choc et la confusion.

« Voilà ce qu'ils disent, » Lucifer haletait, se redressant et une main à sa tête avec un tressaillement douloureux. « Clara Oswald doit être sauvée. Ils hurlent si fort que même moi je peux l'entendre. »

« Mais- »

« Tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial, » Lucifer agrandit ses yeux sarcastiquement avec un autre soupir. « Je ne devrais pas être en mesure d'entendre ça. Mais ils ne veulent pas la fermer. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Clara sentit sa voix monter d'une octave dans la panique. « Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Peut-être... » Commença Lucifer lentement, une étincelle se construisant dans ses yeux. « Peut-être que cela veut dire que- »

Il fut coupé par une force inconnue secouant soudainement la cage, Clara fut jetée à terre. Elle poussa un soupir en entrant en contact avec le sol frais, un grondement montant crescendo alors que la cage tremblait violemment. Elle entendit jurer Lucifer regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, le voyant se ramasser sur le sol. Il trébucha légèrement, crachant une longue chaîne de ce qui semblait être des jurons dans une langue ancienne qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Cria Clara, essayant et échouant de ne pas tomber sur le sol tremblant. « Tremblement de terre ? »

« Si nus étions sur Terre, peut-être oui, sûr que nous pourrions nous occuper de ça ! » Cria Lucifer en retour au dessus des murs s'écroulant autour d'eux. « Ce sont eux ! »

« Qui ?! » Clara dût hurler pour se faire entendre au dessus du vacarme grandissant. Elle se tut un instant, sa bouche s'ouvrant, en état de choc. « Vous ne voulez pas dire- »

« Mes frères bien-aimés, ouais, » Gronda Lucifer, trébuchant à nouveau, mais se tenant sur ses pieds avec plus de succès que Clara en l'avait fait. Un gémissement fort et aigu commençait à se faire entendre au-dessus d'eux, et Clara cria, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et se roulant en boule sur elle-même.

« Clara ! »

Elle sentit des mains fortes de chaque côté de son visage, Lucifer se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Clara, écoute-moi ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle paniquait et essaya de se calmer en regardant dans ses iris bleues profond. Lucifer la regardait sérieusement, ses mains prenant son visage fermement.

« Clara, ça va aller, » Il cria alors que le son devenait plus insistant. « Il suffit de partir avec. Tout ira bien. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » Clara sentit des larmes traîtres commencer à apparaître dans ses yeux et se répandre sur ses joues.

« Tu sors d'ici, » Précisa Lucifer sévèrement, sa mâchoire serrée avec détermination. « Et si je me déplace assez vite, moi aussi. »

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le son aigu au dessus de leurs têtes devenaient de plus en plus insupportable à mesure qu'il approchait.

« Ferme les yeux ! » Hurla Lucifer, il se recula rapidement et Clara fit ce qu'il avait dit, alors qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante emplissait la cage. Elle cria au son et à la lumière qui l'enveloppaient simultanément, et pendant un moment terriblement poignant, elle sembla entendre un autre cri, un bruit inhumain, mais pas tout-à-fait du type angélique. Le genre de bruit que le Diable pourrait faire.

C'était le dernier son qu'elle entendit avant que les marmonnements des anges l'attrapent et qu'elle perde connaissance, permettant à l'obscurité de l'envelopper.

 **OMG DONC QU'EST-CE VOUS EN PENSEZ *crie parce que je suis effrayée et excitée de voir vos avis***

 **Personnellement, je pense que celui-ci est mon chapitre préféré jusqu'à présent, mais que pensez-vous ? :D**

 **Je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire !**

 **Bon, je vais aller regarder un peu de Supernatural pour emmener mon esprit loin du stress de l'école (j'ai reçue les coffrets pour Noël mwahahahaaaaa)**

 **REVIEW POUR ME LAISSER SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ, CA ME FAIT SOURIRE TELLEMENT FORT QUE MON VISAGE POURRAIT TOMBER :D Même si c'est juste une critique constructive. J'aime tout. Je vous aime tous. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous les magnifiques êtres humains. Si mes bras étaient assez grands, je vous ferai à tous un câlin. Et vous ferai du thé.**

 **MERCI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **O** **key les gars, le suspens est terminé C'EST LE CHAPITRE SEPT ! Ce chapitre est plus long que la majorité, yay !**

 **Juste pour clarifier quelque chose, le Docteur de cette fanfic est le 11ème Docteur. J'aurais préféré écrire sur le 12ème, mais j'ai commencé cette histoire avec que Peter Capaldi ne prenne le rôle et ais donc commencé à écrire 11, j'ai décidé qu'il était préférable de m'en tenir à cela. J'espère que ça vous va !**

 **Alors allons-y, je suis excitée à propose de ce chapitre parce que Clara s'est finalement échappée de cette cage ayyy ! Mais qu'en est-il de Lucifer ? Oooooooooooh suspENS.**

 **Profitez de ce chapitre ! Donnez moi une review si vous voulez ? ;)**

 _Où suis-je ?_

Les mots se heurtèrent à elle et remplirent la tête de Clara, la faisant paniquer. Ils tourbillonnaient, grouillant dans son esprit et prenant l'avant sur toute autre pensée cohérente qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier à l'intérieur de sa tête, et réalisa tout à coup que c'était elle. Les mots résonnaient si fort qu'elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient la briser en milles morceaux une fois de plus.

Elle se sentait étrange, comme si elle n'était pas réelle. Comme si cela était un rêve étrange dans lequel elle avait trébuché par accident. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle flottait, déconnectée de son corps, consciente, mais en même temps, pas vraiment consciente de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle, elle était perdue. Elle sentit la confusion faire son chemin vers son esprit en semant la panique quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait entendre des voix.

Cela commença avec un murmure étouffé, et grandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin donner à sens aux mots qui étaient prononcés. Une part d'elle se demanda si elle pouvait répondre aux voix, si elle pouvait interagir avec elles de quelque façon, mais n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit le cas, alors elle ne fit rien et attendit que les voix soient plus claires.

« - C'est dingue, même pour nous, Sammy. »

« Dean, ce n'est pas vraiment si compliqué. Je veux dire, si tu y réfléchis, c'est juste de la scien- »

« Ferme ta boîte à merde. Dieu, tu es pauvre mec. »

« Je dis just- »

« Mec, nous sommes dans une boîte de police des années 60. Les lois de la physique m'informent qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait être capable de se faufiler ici sans entrer dans une situation très inconfortable. Toi plus que les autres ne devraient pas être en mesure de tenir sur tes jambes anormalement longues en passant la porte, mais hey ! Pas de soucis, parce que c'est putain de plus grand à l'intérieur. »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt cool. »

« Merci, Sam, c'est bon de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie une belle machine à voyager dans le temps quand il en voit un, » Une voix trop familière répondit à l'étranger. Clara ressentit un choc et un soulagement écrasant dans son esprit en réalisant que c'était le Docteur qui parlait maintenant. Son ton était léger et insouciant, un contraste frappant avec la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, juste avant qu'elle ne saute dans son flux temporel. Elle se sentait comme si elle devait se déplacer, devait essayer de le rejoindre, mais elle était incapable de contrôler ses muscles. Le Docteur poursuivi brillamment. « Je pense que je vous préfère à votre frère. Vous avez de beaux cheveux. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, Sam, il porte un nœud papillon, » Une voix profonde avec un pointe d'accent du Texas grommela d'indignation. Clara la reconnue comme la voix qui avait parlé en premier.

« Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plait, rapporter notre attention sur la femme qui est actuellement couchée sur le plancher de cet engin curieux ? » Une autre voix inconnue fut ajoutée à la liste, Clara se sentait trop fatiguée pour réussir à reconnaître correctement. Cette voix était plus profonde que la précédente et son ton plus grave. « Nous venons de la tirer hors de l'Enfer. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

« Oh oui, et Cas a décidé aléatoirement que nous avions besoin de sauver une nana chaude qui était coincée dans la cage avec Lucifer, juste parce qu'un mec fou avec un accent anglais et des cheveux plus souples que ceux de Sam le lui a dit. » La voix profonde de plus tôt parlait avec un air ennuyé et incrédule.

« Eh bien, j'espère juste pour notre bien à tous que tu t'es rappelé de ramener son âme avec elle, Cas, » L'autre voix inconnue murmura sombrement avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Clara entendit quelqu'un soupirer audiblement et l'homme avec le ton sérieux qui avait tendance à parler dans un langage formel parla à nouveau.

« Je pense qu'il temps pour elle de se réveiller, pas vous, Docteur ? »

A travers de sa brume confuse de pensées et d'émotions, Clara sentit quelqu'un toucher doucement son front et un choc couru à travers elle. Elle se redressa avec un soupir, ses souvenirs revenant rapidement, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans la cage. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était de retour dans le Tardis. Elle cligna des yeux, éprouvant de la difficulté à respirer, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas juste qu'un rêve bizarre.

« Où suis-je ? » Elle haleta d'une voix rauque, les mots tournant négligemment dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les assembler dans une chaîne de pensées cohérente.

« Clara ? »

Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau, en état de choc, le Docteur était accroupi devant elle, l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux. Le Docteur, là, avec elle, pas dans la cage. Elle avait échappée à la fosse. Elle se sentait engourdie. Elle regarda le Seigneur du Temps, attendant un certain sentiment de soulagement d'être enfin de retour à bord du Tardis, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de cela, il y avait comme un vide, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Clara, tu étais partie depuis des mois- »

« Mois ?! » Grinça Clara, sa voix ayant une consonance étrangère à ses propres oreilles. Elle pinça son bras rapidement et grimaça à la douleur aiguë, convaincue qu'elle était éveillée. Elle tint une main à sa tête, une sensation de vertige aux différents souvenirs combattant pour la dominer son esprit, certains tourbillonnant par là et se perdant juste avant de refaire surface. Elle rassembla ses sourcils avec indignation, luttant pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à lors. Les choses n'avaient pas de sens, elles ne s'ajustaient pas, et elle se sentait de plus en plus frustrée.

« Clara, tu vas bien ? » Le Docteur agita une main devant son visage, un froncement tira ses sourcils pratiquement inexistants ensemble. « Nous sommes sortis. Tu es en sécurité. Clara, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écout- »

« Où est Lucifer ?! »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Clara dans un cri précipité, sentant la panique l'emplir. Son souffle devint rapide en prenant conscience de ce qui était arrivé, le brouillard dans son esprit s'estompait. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se précipita en arrière, la peur et la solitude se fondant à travers elle. Elle haleta un peu en se rappelant ce qui avait eu lieu juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Plus important, qu'était-il arrivé à Lucifer ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas ici. »

La tête de Clara se tourna brusquement pour voir un homme qui ne lui était pas familier faire un pas en avant. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle et le Docteur n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis. En dehors de l'étranger qui venait de parler, deux autres hommes se tenaient également là et la regardaient, l'inquiétude et la confusion se mêlant sur le visage d'un d'eux et quelque chose ressemblant à de l'ennui sur celui de l'autre. L'homme avec les yeux de chien battu qui étaient remplis de gentillesse et d'inquiétude faisait certainement le double de la taille de l'arbre de Noël que Clara avait acheté l'année passée. Il dominait les deux autres hommes, bien que se position ne soit pas intimidante. Ses cheveux étaient assez long et, comme l'autre homme qui se tenait derrière lui, il portait un costume Fed sombre. L'autre homme était légèrement plus petit, comme ses cheveux en comparaison à son camarade. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais n'avait pas l'air très inquiet. Il semblait curieux à son sujet, mais plus exaspéré que tout autre chose.

L'homme qui avait parlé se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention errante de Clara. Il était vêtu d'un long trench-coat et semblait différent des deux hommes en quelque sorte, bien que Clara ne pouvait pas vraiment dire en quoi. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était humain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle prenait cela en considération, mais supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait d'avoir été si longtemps dans la cage. Elle frissonna sous son regard intense.

« Comme je l'ai dit, » Il inclina la tête, une expression sincère sur son visage et cela tira Clara de ses pensées. « Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Lucifer n'est pas ici. Tu es en sécurité. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Bafouilla Clara, chancelant sur ses pieds et oubliant de se soucier de ne pas être grossière. « Où est-il alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »

L'homme cligna des yeux et le Docteur fit un pas en avant pour placer une main réconfortante sur le bras de Clara.

« Clara, » Dit-il doucement, la regardant avec anxiété. « Ecoute, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Je comprends que tu puisses être confuse- »

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. Je suis putain de confuse ! » Cria Clara, tournant autour du Seigneur du Temps et pointant d'un doigt accusateur les autres invités du Tardis. « Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Elle s'arrêta, faisant délibérément un lent pas vers l'avant donnant un coup au Docteur juste pour faire bonne mesure, plissant les yeux avec suspicion. « Êtes-vous au moins réel ? »

« Permets-moi d'expliquer, » Le plus petit des deux hommes s'avança avec un sourire, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de choses. « Mon nom est Dean Winchester, voilà mon frère, Sam. Nous chassons des monstres. C'est un peu notre truc. Lui, » Il fit un geste vers l'homme vêtu du trench-coat. « C'est Castiel. C'est un ange du Seigneur. Il a traîné ton cul hors de l'Enfer. Il a été là, fait cela. Ce n'est pas une expérience agréable. Tu te sentiras probablement comme une merde. Il y a une bouilloire à bord de cette chose ? Que quelqu'un aille faire du thé à cette fille. »

Clara cligna des yeux, luttant pour enregistrer toutes les informations. Si elle était une personne normale, elle les aurait tous considéré comme fous, après les mots "nous chassons des monstres", mais elle-même ne pouvait plus être considérée comme une personne normale. A ce stade, il semblait qu'elle vivait et respirait la folie. L'homme qu'elle pouvait à présent identifier comme Sam leva la main avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais, j'ai été coincé dans la cage avec Lucifer aussi. Hey, je demande simplement, » Il plissa les yeux légèrement et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « As-tu, euh, une âme ? »

Clara cligna des yeux.

« Bien sûr que j'ai une âme, qu'est-ce que vous- »

« C'est seulement que les anges peuvent être des blaireaux quelques fois, et, oh, je ne sais pas, » Sam dirigea un regard pointu vers Castiel, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Vous sortent de l'Enfer et laissent votre âme endommagée et brisée derrière. »

« Sam, » Castiel soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, ses yeux fermés dans l'exaspération. « Je pensais que nous avions fini avec ce- »

« Bien, bien, nous pourrons avoir un groupe de soutien 'J'ai été en Enfer et je suis revenu' plus tard, » Dean leva les mains et se plaça entre Sam et Cas. « Maintenant, y a-t-il un endroit où on peut avoir une boisson décente à bord de l'Entreprise Boîte Bleue ? »

« Elle s'appelle le Tardis et elle n'apprécie pas que vous ne respectiez pas cela, » Le Docteur l'interrompit fortement. « C'est une dame. Traitez-la comme telle. »

Dean roula des yeux et Sam lutta pour étouffer un rire.

« C'est... » Commença Clara et se laissa tomber lentement, s'asseyant sur un des sièges qui bordaient les murs avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. « Fou, n'essayez même pas de le cacher. Et je viens juste de partager une demeure avec le Diable. »

« Bien, il n'y a plus rien à craindre maintenant, Clara, » Gazouilla joyeusement le Docteur, agitant les mains autour de lui avec enthousiasme, comme pour souligner son argument. « Tu es sortie ! TU es libre ! Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais juste te laisser là, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur que j'allais venir te sauver ! Ce n'était pas simple, crois-moi. J'ai traqué cet ange avec l'aide des deux chasseurs, » Il fit un geste un peu sauvage vers Sam et Dean, qui esquiva ses mains agitées. « Et d'une belle voiture appelée impala. Avec l'aide du Tardis, bien sûr, nous avons réussi à te sortir des profondeurs de feu de l'Enfer. Donc voilà, c'est cela ! »

Clara fronça les sourcils. C'est cela. Non, il avait tort. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage souriant du Docteur, qu'il tourna vers les autres avec de grands gestes des mains.

« Hey ! » Dean mit ses mains dans une posture de défense et regarda les mains du Docteur avec méfiance. « Calme-toi, mec. Tu vas sortir les yeux de quelqu'un avec ça. »

« Je- Bien, tout d'abord, merci, » Balbutia Clara, fixant le sol avec un froncement de sourcils et secouant la tête lentement, en essayant de donner un sens à tout. « Merci à vous tous, je suppose. Mais... Où est- Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucifer ? »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de lui, » L'assura le Docteur. Clara sursauta quand quelqu'un racla sa gorge nerveusement. Elle était encore agitée, ayant l'impression d'avoir à être sur ses gardes.

« En fait, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai, » Castiel prit la parole et se tordit les mains nerveusement. Clara leva la tête pour le regarder fixement, ses mots accaparant son attention.

« Je suis à l'écoute, » Murmura-t-elle précipitamment, l'incitant à continuer.

« Lucifer est... » Cas semblait tâtonner pour trouver les mots justes. « Eh bien, il n'est pas exactement... Nous ne savons pas où il est. » Il murmura la dernière phrase doucement, comme s'il espérait à moitié que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

« Attends, » Sam fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Tu dis que Lucifer a disparu de la carte ? »

« Il s'est échappé de la cage quand nous sommes arrivés pour Clara, » Déclara brutalement Catiel. « Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Mais il ne semble pas être à la recherche d'un hôte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas quel est son plan. Et je... » Il fit une pause hésitante. « Je... ne sais pas où il est. »

« Et merde, » Dean passa une main sur son visage. « Ce fils de pute pourrait griller toute la planète avant qu'on puisse dire- »

« Geronimo ! » Cria le Docteur avec enthousiasme, en agitant les mains à nouveau. Son sourire disparut en apercevant les expressions des autres.

« Mec, sérieusement ? » Se moqua Dean, lui donnant un regard las.

« Il s'est échappé... » Murmura Clara, les yeux écarquillés, ignorant tout ce qui était autour d'elle et fixant son attention sur Lucifer. Une partie d'elle état pleine d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où il était, mais une autre été soulagée par le fait qu'il ait pu sortir de la cage. Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Clara, » Castiel lui donna ce qu'elle devina comme un regard qui était censé être rassurant. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous pouvons t'offrir une protection contre lui, si tu veux. »

« Je- Quoi ?! » S'étouffa Clara, un rire surpris bouillonnant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers les autres dans l'incrédulité. « Je n'ai pas peur de Lucifer. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Mais- »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, » Elle insista vivement. « Il n'a jamais rien fait pour me blesser. Je dois... Je dois le trouver. »

« Clara... Nous parlons du Diable lui-même ici, » Le regard calculateur du Docteur était rempli d'inquiétude et de suspicion. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te donner envie d'être près de lui à nouveau ? »

« Je... » Clara s'arrêta, pas sûre d'avoir la moindre idée de quoi répondre. Pour une fois, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait trouver. Elle se souciait de lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait, et elle savait que c'était dangereux, mais elle s'en fichait simplement. Elle ne voulait pas admette ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui jusque là, mais maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur le fait de le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Elle avait juste besoin de le revoir.

« Il n'est pas ce que vous pensez, » Murmura-t-elle, se tordant les mains nerveusement, sentant sa peau piquer sous les regards accusateurs qu'elle recevait. « Je veux... Je veux juste... Docteur, s'il vous plait, ramenez-moi chez moi. »

« Clara... »

« S'il vous plait, Docteur, » Clara sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et se demanda à quel moment elle s'était échappé du coin de son œil. Elle se sentit soudainement vide, cassée, et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait résoudre ce problème. Et elle n'était pas là. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et essuya vivement les larmes sur ses joues. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Il y eut un lourd silence, l'air de la pièce semblait tendu. Sam se racla la gorge et le Docteur ajusta son nœud papillon.

« Bon, eh bien... » Marmonna-t-il, se déplaçant vers la console et commençant à jouer avec les contrôles. « Bon, alors. Retournons à la maison. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, » Murmura Castiel, son ton grave. « Si Lucifer est libre de fouler la terre, cela pourrait être le début de l'apocalypse encore une fois. Nous allons avoir de sérieux ennuis. »

« Nous ? » Le Docteur se retourna pour faire face à l'ange avec un souffle amusé. « Nous étions juste des invités ! Vous et votre petite bande d'amis anges sont ceux qui ont ouverts la cage. Où sont-ils maintenant, en passant, mh ? Se sont enfuis pour tenter de rejeter la responsabilité sur nous, alors là, je ne pense pas ! Je ne serais pas envoyé dans la prison des anges pour avoir libéré le Diable ! Non, non, nous irons bien. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. »

« Je vous prie de changer d'avis, » Grommela Cas, sa posture se tendant. « Votre Tardis a beaucoup eu à faire pour maintenir le cage ouverte en premier lieu. Je ne pense pas être tenu responsable de- »

« Hey ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon Tardis pourrir dans une cellule pour le reste de sa vie ! »

Dean leva un sourcil. « Tu comprends à quel point ce que tu dis sonne fou là, Doc ? »

« Ecoutez, nous avons tous fait ce que nous devions faire, » Intervint Sam sincèrement. Il semblait insatisfait de la situation et déterminé à la redresser. Clara était impressionnée par la façon dont il avait réussi à rester calme alors que les autres s'énervaient. « Nous devions sortir Clara d'ici, et ça signifiait qu'il y ait quelques dommages collatéraux... »

« Les anges et moi travaillions pour sauver Clara à l'insu de nos supérieurs, » Castiel leva la voix avec frustration, essayant de faire passer son message. « Nous n'étions même pas autorisés à le faire ! Je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire, » Il offrit un regard d'excuses à Clara. « Mais c'est plus grave que chacun d'entre vous ne peut l'imaginer. Nous- »

« Je pense que nous avons des problèmes plus graves que se soucier de la colère de tes grands frères, Cas- »

«Taisez-vous ! » Cria Clara, se mettant debout à l'arrivée de sa crise de colère.

La salle se tut, à l'exception de la respiration sifflante et fatiguée du moteur du Tardis et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Clara. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux un moment.

« Juste... Arrêtez, » Elle tint sa tête d'une main en signe d'exaspération. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et leva le regard pour rencontrer les leurs. « Se battre ne nous mènera nulle part. Nous ne savons même pas encore où est Lucifer, alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter ! Je suis sûr que nous pouvons régler tout cela. »

« Clara, Lucifer se fera un plaisir de regarder cette planète brûler- » Commença Cas, mais Clara le coupa.

« Non, » Elle déclara courageusement, tenant son menton en l'air avec un air confiant. « Il ne le fera pas. Laissez-moi lui parler, et je vous promets qu'il ne le fera pas. »

« Tu penses qu'il t'écoutera ? » Sam hausse les sourcils, incrédule.

« Oui, Gigantor, je pense qu'il m'écoutera, » Clara sourit légèrement, le cou tendu pour regarder Sam. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur. « Maintenant, ramenez-moi à la maison, Monsieur du Menton. Je reviens de l'Enfer, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé et d'un bon soufflé. »

« Comme tu veux, » Le Docteur agita des sourcils joueurs, faisant rire Clara. Il entra les coordonnées sur la console et Clara fit en sorte d'attraper un bord de la console afin de maintenir son équilibre quand ils prirent la fuite et que le Tardis se secoua. S'accrocher à sa chère vie et espérer ne pas être envoyée valser à travers la pièce, elle n'avait pas oublié.

Elle capta le regard de Castiel, l'ange, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en voyant qu'il avait l'air assez malade. Elle supposa que les anges n'étaient pas habitués à voyager dans le temps avec une machine alien rebelle. Sam se battu contre son sourire en voyant Dean froncer les sourcils et lutter pour se relever du sol, tentant de maintenir le peu dignité qui lui restait. Le Tardis s'arrêta, Clara décida qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces trois étrangers intrigants, et se fit une note mentale d'interroger le Docteur à leur sujet plus tard.

Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, se laissant sombrer dans la réalité une fois encore, et tourna la tête vers le Docteur. Avec un cri soudain, elle se précipita en avant et jeta ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est vraiment réel, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'étouffa, le serrant étroitement contre elle. « Oh, vous m'avez manqué, Du Menton. »

« Clara Oswald, » Le Docteur rit, donnant à Clara une petite tape dans le dos, en la libérant. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Clara sourit et se recula, une petite partie d'elle souhaitant seulement pouvoir s'enfuir pour une autre aventure dans le Tardis à ce moment, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où elle cesserait de sourire, au moment où elle cesserait de prétendre que tout allait bien, elle tomberait en morceaux. Elle avait besoin de Lucifer et, sur sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Pas en paroles, tout du moins. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et déglutit. Elle ne tomberait pas en morceaux maintenant, elle pouvait les tenir ensemble pendant quelques minutes de plus. Elle savait que le Docteur pouvait comprendre avec le temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison, et réfléchir.

Elle se retrouva à prendre son souffle frémissant en faisant lentement son chemin vers les portes en bois et les ouvrit presque prudemment. Elle expira fortement à la vue de son appartement et se rendit que, jusque là, une petite partie d'elle soupçonnait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle se retourna avec un sourire vers le Docteur, jetant un œil aux trois autre autour de lui.

« A plus tard, les gars, » Elle sourit, faisant un pas dehors pompeusement et referma les portes derrière elle avec un grand geste et le Docteur eut un petit sourire amusé. Elle savait qu'il pensait probablement qu'elle était folle, et peut-être qu'elle l'était, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds, en courant vers le bâtiment familier, une sensation de chaleur se formant dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle s'empressait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, sa respiration devenant saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant sa porte. Elle fouilla sa poche et rit pratiquement en secouant ses clefs enroulés autour de ses doigts, qui avaient été là tout le temps. En ouvrant la porte, elle sentit les larmes piquant ses yeux avec soulagement, elle les essuya rapidement, riant de son comportement ridicule. Cela semblait faire si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce lieu.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un regard à la pièce, la scannant rapidement, juste pour voir si elle était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait. Elle sourit légèrement, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et regarda la lumière décliner rapidement, le ciel sombre, mais brillant d'étoiles. Elle leva les yeux vers elles et déglutit, tentant durant un dernier moment futile de maintenir ses yeux secs, en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances. Elle se fit presque peur lorsque le premier sanglot surpris sortit de sa bouche et elle serra sa main sur ses lèvres, en état de choc, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Elle ferma les paupières et les larmes débordèrent, elle prit autre inspiration tremblante, ses pensées coincées sur Lucifer. La gravité de la situation commencèrent finalement à la frapper. Cet homme, cet homme pour que ses sentiments avaient grandis, était le Diable. Et s'il était bel et bien vivant, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il apporte l'apocalypse.

« Lucifer... » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, tombant à genoux et haletant à travers ses larmes. « Lucifer, où es-tu ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot, souhaitant ne pas se soucier autant de lui. Toute cette histoire serait tellement plus facile si elle ne se souciait pas tant de lui.

« Lucifer, » Recommença-t-elle, ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi elle prenait la peine, presque certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais s'en souciait tout de même. Elle se sentait désespérée. Soit quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé, soit il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de mal, et cette pensée l'effrayait plus que tout Dalek ou Cyberman ne le ferait jamais.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu es, » Sa respiration était tremblante, elle serra les poings. « D'une certaine manière... J'ai besoin... Écoute, tu ne peux probablement même pas m'entendre et je ressemble à une idiote, mais, s'il te plaît, juste... Entends-moi. »

Elle resta assise, penchée lamentablement, sentant son désespoir commencer à ronger ses os. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait dans la cage pour se garder au chaud, mais cette fois, c'était seulement pour s'empêcher de voler en éclats.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Elle siffla avec un fragment de sanglot. « Que- »

Elle leva les yeux avec un soupir, quelque chose dans le ciel noir avait attiré son regard. Quelque chose de si lumineux, si féroce, si absolu, qu'il était impossible pour Clara de le manquer. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant, se pressant contre la fenêtre et traînant ses yeux sur l'objet.

Pour un œil humain normal, cela ressemblerait à une étoile filante, mais Clara avait vu beaucoup plus. Elle avait vu que c'était léger, avait vu que cela brûlait vicieusement, les flammes étaient robustes et vivantes, comme si cela se précipitait dans l'air à une vitesse dangereuse, coupant le souffle de Clara. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre, pouvait presque le sentir. A cet instant, elle sut exactement ce que c'était. Ou plutôt, qui c'était.

« Lucifer, » Elle haleta, sentant quelque chose de chaud, blanc et brillant la heurter en réalisant. Son exaltation extatique fut bientôt éliminée, le Diable s'écrasant au sol à proximité, provoquant le tremblement de la pièce entière. Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit d'inquiétude et de peur et bondit en arrière, elle saisit sa veste et couru à l'extérieur plus vite qu'elle ne pensait même possible.

Elle chancela en descendant les marches jusqu'au sol et laissa échapper une expiration forte au froid glacial qui la frappa quand elle sortit. Elle jeta son regard aux alentours rapidement, balayant la zone. Lucifer avait atterri tout près, elle en était sûre. C'était presque comme s'il avait visé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où il s'était écrasé. Il avait fait une belle entrée.

Elle sprinta vers la grande étendue ouverte, couverte de gravats gris, un projet de bâtiment abandonné juste avant sa construction. La descente de Lucifer avait abouti sur une sorte de cratère dans le sol inégal, elle accouru vers lui, ses poumons brûlant en respirant l'air froid sans pitié. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant en voyant la figure couchée contre les décombres, sachant que les plupart des tessons de roche et de béton avaient été fait il n'y a seulement que quelques instants.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en courant, martelant dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assourdie. Elle trébucha sur les décombres carbonisés laissés par l'impact, ses yeux s'élargissaient à la vue des flammes qui avaient commencé à prendre après l'atterrissage forcé. Oubliant tout le reste, elle tomba à terre à côté du visage immobile, sentant un sanglot de peur s'accumuler dans sa gorge à cette vue.

« Lucifer ? » Elle s'étouffa, plaçant une main tremblante sur son épaule. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et en lambeaux, et son apparence générale était éreinté. Il était clair qu'il avait été blessé par son évasion de l'Enfer. Il était couché face à elle, mais même sous cet angle, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait exactement le même hôte qu'auparavant, lorsqu'il était dans la cage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment cela pourrait être, la peur et l'inquiétude faisant leur chemin jusqu'à son cœur, alors qu'il ne répondait pas à son contact.

« Non... » Elle respirait avec anxiété, secouant la tête avec détermination. « Lucifer ! »

Elle apporta son autre main jusqu'à son épaule pour rejoindre la première, elle le tira et le roula sur le dos. Pendant un temps, ses yeux restèrent fermés et la vue que renvoyait son visage la remua, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son expression usée et fatiguée se changea soudainement pour une plus douloureuse, il poussa un cri d'agonie au changement de position.

« Luce ? » S'écria Clara sous le choc de son explosion soudaine, pas certaine de se sentir soulagée qu'il ait répondu ou inquiète quant à la nature de sa réponse. « C'est moi, c'est Clara... Lucifer ? »

Lucifer gémit de douleur, les yeux fermés hermétiquement et il glapit, se roulant en boule comme un animal blessé. Clara tendit prudemment une main pour le toucher, mais se retira, se rendant compter qu'il y avait un bon risque que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses avec un contact. Au lieu de cela, elle chercha sa main et la saisit fermement, luttant pour rester calme.

« Ça va aller, » Elle assura, tentant d'être convaincante et grimaça à sa voix tremblante, en jetant sa peur à distance. « Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, je suis là. »

« C- Clara ? » Lucifer grogna à travers ses dents, tremblant violemment. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les serra à nouveau en laissant échapper un autre hurlement de douleur.

« Quel est le problème, où es-tu blessé ? » Demanda Clara, libérant sa main tremblante pour l'apporter à son visage à la place. « Hey... Hey, écoute-moi ! Lucifer ! »

Elle sentit la panique la frapper quand le corps de Lucifer commença à se détendre, l'ange déchu perdait conscience. Clara n'était pas une experte, mais elle savait que ça devait être une mauvaise chose.

« Non non non, reste éveillé, » Elle pria, sa peur rampant dans sa voix. « Lucifer, regarde-moi ! »

Le Diable gémit de nouveau et laissa échapper un petit cri, son visage chiffonné dans la douleur. Clara savait que ça devait être mauvais si Satan lui-même avait du mal à faire face. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, louchant sur elle, et Clara fut choquée de voir qu'il y avait de la crainte évidente à l'intérieur. Il jeta un regard rapide autour d'eux, arrêtant son regard aiguisé quand il localisa Clara.

« Clara- » Comme s'il réalisait soudainement où il était, il tenta de s'asseoir rapidement, se faisant hurler à l'agonie à nouveau, retombant sur le sol et enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Son corps entier tremblait, ses muscles avaient des spasmes violents. Il gémit de douleur. « Clara, je ne peux pas- »

Il fut coupé quand il inspira brusquement, un faible gémissement émit entre ses dents serrées. Clara sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir souffrir.

« Tu vas devoir t'asseoir, Lucifer, » Elle détestait la façon dont sa voix tremblait quand elle parlait. « Nous allons te déplacer. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Je vais t'aider, Luce, je le promets, mais nous devons sortir d'ici ! »

« Tu es folle, » Lucifer haletait, le visage crispé d'une douleur évident. « Je ne peux pas- »

Il poussa un autre cri, arrêtant sa phrase à la moitié. Il était penché, recroquevillé sur lui-même d'une manière protectrice et Clara savait qu'elle devait l'aider. Peu importe le coût.

« Tu dois essayer, » Exigea-t-elle fortement, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Elle posa sa main sous sa tête doucement. « Allez, je vais t'aider. »

Lucifer gémit et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en tremblant. Clara sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant souffrir tant et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle devait le sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester exposé comme ça, à l'air libre. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas long avant que les anges ne commencent à le chercher, et elle savait que la confrontation ne finirait pas bien.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider ! » Clara pleura, serrant son poing de se main libre et le tenant fermement. Elle frotta doucement son pouce sur ses doigts comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, dans la cage, et quelque chose sembla changer dans l'attitude de Lucifer. Il prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Okay, allez, » Clara respirait nerveusement, incertaine d'à quel point elle pourrait lui faire mal. Elle fit un mouvement rapide de la main et il tenta de s'asseoir à nouveau. Comme auparavant, la douleur l'accabla à mi-chemin et il poussa un cri, mais cette fois, Clara était là. Elle serra son épaule, passa un bras autour de lui et l'aida à se hisser dans une position à genoux. Lucifer saisit son torse et hurla, le son fait écho dans le nuit sombre et fit jaillir les larmes des yeux de Clara. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ravala un sanglot et aida l'ange déchu à se stabiliser alors qu'il commençait à s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

« Hey, hey, » Elle s'apaisa, saisissant son visage entre ses mains doucement et le cajola pour qu'il la regarda. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir lentement, Clara caressait son visage délicatement, gardant son toucher doux comme une plume. « Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je te tiens. »

Lucifer gémit alors que Clara retraçait doucement les muscles tendus de sa mâchoire de ses doigts, essayant de le calmer.

« Je ne peux pas, Clara, » Siffla-t-il, son corps tremblant encore plus qu'avant. « Ça fait mal. Mes ailes... »

« Je sais, je sais, » Elle sentit les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, mais elle se laisser aller sans s'en soucier. « Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée... Lucifer ? Hey, Lucifer, reste avec moi ! »

Elle saisit son visage un peu plus fermement alors que sa respiration était en loques et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement paniqué. Lucifer eut un demi-sourire qui s'évapora rapidement dans une grimace de douleur due à l'effort.

« Avant que tu ne demandes, » Il s'étouffa douloureusement, les yeux lourds. « Oui, ça a fait mal quand je suis tombé du Ciel. »

Clara sourit à travers les larmes, caressant son visage doucement. « Arrête de me faire rire quand je suis censée pleurer. »

Lucifer tenta de répondre, probablement avec quelque commentaire sarcastique supposa Clara, mais il siffla de douleur à nouveau. Sa respiration était laborieuse et il semblait perdre conscience.

« Je t'ai entendu, » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure, son ton était faible. Il frissonna et ses yeux se fermèrent, la tête pendante en avant, avant que Clara ne fasse un petit bruit de protestation et ne tienne sa tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et il soupira d'épuisement. « Cela faisait un long moment que... Que personne n'avait... Prié pour moi. »

Il donna un petit ricanement, un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, mais la lumière fanait de ses yeux.

« Eh bien, il y a beaucoup plus que cela si tu restes pour écouter, » Clara offrit un faible sourire, le visage de Lucifer devenant flou à travers ses larmes. « Lucifer, tu dois rester éveillé. Je suis pratiquement sûre que s'évanouir n'est pas bon pour un ange, même déchu. »

Le Diable ne répondit pas, son corps s'affaissait . Clara relâcha son visage et saisit ses épaules dans une tentative de le garder debout. Il grimaça légèrement, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés et il garda la même position.

« Lucifer ? » Clara gémit, ses larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'elle luttait pour étouffer un autre sanglot.

Sa tête paressait en avant sur l'épaule de Clara et il se tint immobile une fois encore. Clara le tenait contre elle et ferma les yeux avec un petit sanglot, respirant profondément. Elle leva une main à l'arrière de sa tête et fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, lentement, aussi doucement qu'elle osait. Ses larmes commencèrent à pénétrer sa chemise, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais Lucifer ne bougeait pas. Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration et lui caressa les cheveux doucement, le tenant près d'elle.

« Nous irons très bien. »

 **AHHHHH QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS CA VOUS PLAIT S'IL VOUS PLAIT DITES MOI QUE C'ETAIT BIEN.**

 **J'écoute de la musique triste pendant que je finis le chapitre et les feels me tuent les gars, ils me tuent.**

 **POURQUOI Y A-T-IL SE PEU DE FANFICTION OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT SUR CE SHIP, JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESESPEREE S'IL VOUS PLAIT AIDEZ-MOI.**

 **Merde ce ship. Merde.**

 **Donc, vous shippez ? ;) J'aime les ships angoissants je suis désolée omg c'est juste que je ne peux pas tout garder heureux et parfait, il faut qu'il y ait du mal et de la souffrance et que ça s'imprime sur tout mon coeur et déchirent mes émotions en lambeaux.**

 **Et je veux juste dire que vous les gars, vous m'inspirez beaucoup, vous êtes le Sam de mon Dean.**

 **Je serais RAVIE si vous laissiez une review :D Ce ferait ma journée ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu les gens !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Hey les gars, je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre ! Désolée pour la longue attente ! La vie a été tellement folle ces derniers temps et j'ai été très occupée.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis submergée par les commentaires incroyables ! :D Ils me font tellement sourire, je vous aime :D**

 **Alors, voilà le chapitre suivant :D J'espère que vous l'aimerez :D**

« Okay, okay, » Clara déglutit avec de profondes respirations en se murmurant à elle-même, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop folle. Elle ferma les yeux et expira fortement. « C'est mauvais. »

Elle voulait que Lucifer bouge, fasse quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais il était totalement immobile. Il était si terne qu'elle craignait presque qu'il ne se réveille plus, mais elle était persuadée de mieux que cela. Il n'avait peut-être pas de pouls, mais le Diable n'était pas facile à tuer. Clara en était certaine.

Elle le libéra lentement, faisant attention à ne pas trop le bousculer, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle savait que des gens le chercheraient, et le plupart ne seraient pas très heureux en le trouvant. Elle sursauta en entendant un petit bruit à proximité et tourna la tête pour le localiser, mais il n'y avait rien. Son imagination était surchargée et faisait exploser les choses hors des proportions. Elle tremblait, se sentant comme si elle devait être sur ses gardes tout le temps. Elle souhaitait avoir un plan, mais elle commençait à se sentir de plus en plus impuissante.

Elle posa la tête de Lucifer sur le sol encore plus doucement qu'elle ne le pouvait. Elle laissa dériver sa main sur son épaule lentement et sursauta en voyant que de minis tâches de sa grâce transperçaient là où ses ailes devraient être. Sa respiration s'accéléra de peur. Il était plus gravement blessé que ce qu'elle avait réalisé. Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, le priant de se relever.

« S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, Lucifer, » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, ses lèvres planant au dessus de son oreille. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Le Diable resta immobile et silencieux, Clara recula et ravala un sanglot apeuré. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, respira profondément et se demanda brièvement ce que le Docteur ferait s'il était dans cette situation. Il avait toujours un plan, savait toujours quoi faire.

« Bien bien bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? »

Clara se retourna pour faire face à la voix inconnue, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme amusé. Un homme se tenait en face d'elle, un sourire malade sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Clara avec un sentiment d'accomplissement. Clara se figea, ses muscles se tendirent et les cheveux sur sa nuque la picotèrent inconfortablement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle exhorta, se tenant debout, sur la défensive, et essayant de ne pas laisser sa peur intense se donner en spectacle face à l'étranger sombre.

L'homme resta silencieux, mais sourit d'une manière sadique qui fit frissonner la peau de Clara, et ses yeux virèrent au noir un instant. Elle ne put contenir son souffle et fit un petit pas en arrière. Elle fut soudainement frappée par la quantité d'ennuis qu'elle avait.

Deux autres ombres émergèrent, suivies par une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rassemblement d'étrangers aux yeux noirs entourent Clara. Elle déglutit difficilement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas, à Lucifer qui état encore immobile. Le démon qui avait parlé le premier suivit son regard, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage quand il vit qui elle cherchait. Il fut rapidement remplacée par une expression mêlée de crainte et de respect.

« Est-ce que c'est- » Il fit un petit pas en avant et s'arrêta, sa tête se relevant pour rencontrer le regard dur et calculateur de Clara. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Pas important, » Grinça Clara avec de grands yeux, essayant de s'arrêter de trembler.

« C'est lui, » Un autre homme prit la parole, ignorant Clara, son ton lacé d'émerveillement. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et envoyaient un frisson dans l'échine de Clara. « Les rumeurs sont vraies. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ? » Gronda l'homme d'avant, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Clara. Clara ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Je- Je ne- »

« Assez ! » Cria l'homme et il regarda Clara en la balayant d'un rapide geste de la main. Clara cria en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol et fut projetée dans les airs, atterrissant sur le sol à quelques mètres. Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle, une douleur lancinante dans le bras, elle avait atterri brutalement et elle poussa un gémissement. Elle était vraiment terrifiée maintenant, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme ou l'une de ces personnes était, mais ils avançaient vers elle d'une façon intimidante. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, tremblant violemment alors qu'elle attendait l'inévitable.

« Toi. »

Les yeux de Clara s'ouvrirent brusquement au grondement sourd. Elle leva les yeux avec incrédulité pour voir Lucifer maintenant debout, l'air si menaçant que Clara était réellement terrifiée.

Lucifer fit un lent, dangereux pas, les yeux brillants et intimidants, il pencha la tête sur le côté et considéra l'homme qui avait envoyé Clara voler juste un instant plus tôt. Son regard était froid et monstrueux, et surtout en colère, l'homme se recroquevilla loin, craintif. Lucifer leva une main et la pointa vers l'homme, d'un air presque joueur.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de jeter mon humaine dans ce tas de gravats là-bas ? »

Son ton était étrangement calme, mais il tenait la rage et le danger dans ses mots. L'homme déglutit audiblement et fit un pas en arrière, volant un regard à Clara, avec la peur dans ses yeux.

« Je- Je suis désolé, M- Monsieur, je n'avais pas réalisé- »

« Monsieur ? » Lucifer se moqua avec un regard furieux. « Je t'en prie, tu creuses ta propre tombe là, mon pote. »

« C'était une erreur- »

« Une erreur ? » Lucifer fit un autre pas en avant, apportant son doigt à ses lèvres théâtralement, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées. « Il y a deux types d'erreurs, mon ami. Les stupides, et les très stupides. La tienne était dangereusement stupide. »

« Mais, je- »

« La conversation est terminée, » Déclara Lucifer froidement, son attitude décontractée dénotant avec ses yeux sombres qui fixaient l'homme avec dégoût. Il leva la main et la tordue dans un mouvement fluide, faisant craquer le cou de l'homme. Clara haleta alors qu'il tomba au sol, Lucifer regarda le corps immobile, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de remords dans ses yeux quand il les leva, son expression était à la fois légère, gaie et terriblement menaçante. « Suivant ? »

La petite foule rassemblée sortit soudainement de sa stupeur surprise et se bouscula nerveusement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Lucifer ferma les yeux et leva les deux mains. Le cœur de Clara martelait dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait paralysée par la peur. Lucifer claqua des doigts et chaque homme présent chuta au sol, une lumière rouge orange clignotant vivement à travers eux, révélant leur structure squelettique un bref instant avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent. Clara ne put contenir un petit cri d'horreur.

Lucifer baissa les bras à ses côtés et considéra les cadavres pendant un moment, avant de tirer un visage indifférent, nonchalant, et de se tourner vers Clara.

Clara essaya de parler, mais elle faillit. Bien que le danger fut passé, elle était encore effrayée. Lucifer avait tué tous ces gens avec une telle facilité, et même si elle savait qu'ils étaient une menace pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Elle détestait la violence, elle croyait qu'on pouvait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres choix. Mais Lucifer ne montrait aucun remord, aucun regret d'avoir tué tout un groupe de personnes. Elle dût l'admettre, il lui faisait un peu peur, et elle était encore assez secouée d'avoir été projetée en l'air, comme une poupée chiffon.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Lucifer, accroupit à côté d'elle tranquillement, la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle déglutit, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans la beauté de ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Tu es réveillé, » Répondit-elle à la place, le soulagement coulant à travers elle quand elle réalisa. Elle évita la question, pas vraiment certaine de la réponse.

« Oui, heureusement, je le suis, » Répondit-il, le ton grave. « Tu es blessée ? »

« Je... Ne sais pas, » Murmura Clara. En tout honnêteté, elle avait même oublié d'y penser, son esprit trop occupée à se concentrer sur d'autres choses. Non pas qu'elle devait y penser, elle pouvait sentir que ses jambes étaient définitivement écorchées et une vive douleur s'abattait sur son bras droit. Lucifer remarqua sa grimace et traîna son regard jusqu'à son bras. Il commença à s'approcher prudemment, un peu hésitant.

« Puis-je ? » Il demanda doucement et Clara hocha la tête, lui permettant de toucher légèrement son bras. Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant de concentration avant que Clara ne sente une douce chaleur se propager soudainement de ses doigts qui reposaient sur son bras, puis s'infiltrer profondément dans ses os et tout le long de son bras, elle sursauta en sautant la douleur s'évaporer rapidement. Elle regarda avec crainte.

« Comment as-tu- »

« Ex-Archange, tu te souviens ? » Il lui offrit un petit sourire, mais son comportement avait perdu de son énergie et il semblait se faner à nouveau. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avec une grimace, mais les rouvrit et expira lentement. Clara fit une pause, le regardant pendant un moment.

« As-tu... » Commença-t-elle prudemment, hésitant à demander. Elle baissa le regard vers le terrain pendant un temps, arrachant ses yeux des yeux. « Tu les as tués ? »

« Quoi ? » Lucifer haussa les épaules nonchalamment, son regard feignant l'innocence. « Ce sont juste des démons. »

« Démons, » Clara inspira avec de grands yeux, secouant la tête lentement. « Démons. Juste quand je pensais que la vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus folle. »

« Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour cela, pas toi ? » Lucifer sourit avec lassitude, il tendit la main pour jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Le cœur de Clara flottait et elle sourit.

« D'abord des anges et des chasseurs, maintenant des démons, » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « La vie est bizarre. »

Lucifer s'arrêta, son expression se transformant en une plus sérieuse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa son bras retomber à son coté.

« Tu as dis chasseurs ? »

« Ouais, apparemment, ils nous ont aidé à sortir, » Répondit Clara, en le regardant avec inquiétude à sa réaction. « Un ange appelé Castiel était là aussi. »

« Castiel ? » Lucifer se pencha en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « Et je parie mon âme diaboliquement corrompue que ces chasseurs étaient Sam et Dean Winchester, c'est cela ? »

« C'est cela, » Répondit Clara avec surprise. « Tu les connais ? »

« Nous... nous sommes rentrés dedans quelques fois, » Lucifer sourit froidement, ses yeux regardant au loin un moment comme s'il revivait de vieux souvenirs. « Dean le prude bien-pensant qui a quelque chose pour Castiel et Sam le gratte-ciel marchant. »

Clara rit à la référence des deux chasseurs.

« Tu sais, je pensais bien avoir vu les deux partager quelques regards intenses, » Sourit-elle avec joie. « Et Sam... Eh bien, il pourrait très certainement atteindre une haute étagère. »

« Euphémisme du millénaire, Clara, » Il sourit et eut un petit rire. Il grimaça légèrement à ce mouvement, quelque chose que Clara ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle fronça des sourcils désapprobateurs.

« Tu as toujours mal, » Elle murmura, tendant la main pour toucher doucement son visage. Il sursauta à son contact, avant de secouer la tête et se relever. Il tremblait, son regard fut douloureux avant qu'un masque dur de détermination froide ne couvre son visage.

« J'irai bien. »

« Non, c'est faux, prendre la vie de tous ces démons t'a vraiment affaibli, n'est-ce pas ? » Clara se leva également, faisant un pas vers lui. Il se balançait légèrement là où il se trouvait, mais forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts. Clara croisa les bras avec détermination et fronça les sourcils. « Regarde-toi, tu es mort sur tes pieds ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Clara, » Il grogna pratiquement, mais il n'y avait aucune force dans ses mots.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais ton mot à dire. »

Clara ferma la distance entre eux et prit se main. Lucifer se tortilla mais n'eut pas l'énergie de se détacher. Il semblait comme s'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

« Je ne veux pas d'aide- Clara, lâche-moi. »

« Non, » Répondit fermement Clara, ses bras maintenant enroulés autour de Lucifer dans une étreinte serrée, partiellement pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Je ne vais pas te laisser, alors fais avec, Satan. »

Lucifer soupira de résignation et se recula pour la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils avec indignation à la perte soudaine de contact.

« Tu devrais partir Clara, ce n'est pas sûr ici, » Lucifer fronça les sourcils, appuyant son front contre le sien avec un soupir fatigué.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser, » Murmura Clara, en fermant les yeux pendant un moment. « Tu m'as aidé plus de fois que je ne peux compter, il est temps de payer ma dette. »

Lucifer rit silencieusement, mais ne répondit pas, faisant courir sa main sur l'un des bras de Clara doucement. Clara se perdit un instant, appréciant son contact, avant de se rappeler dans quelle situation compliquée ils étaient. Elle recula lentement pour regarder Lucifer, inclinant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, et luttant contre la différence de hauteur.

« Dis-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, » Murmura-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine et le regardant sincèrement. « Dis-le moi. »

Lucifer fit une pause avec un soupir résigné et referma les yeux, presque hésitant.

« Je dois, » Il commença lentement, sa voix ténue mais claire dans l'air vif et froid. « Je dois aller me reposer quelque part pour guérir. »

« Mon appartement est juste là-bas ! » S'exclama Clara, saisissant sa main en prévision. « Allez, tu peux marcher ? »

« Attends, » Lucifer resta rigide, tirant Clara vers l'arrière avec un froncement de sourcils. « Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Clara maintint son emprise sur sa main, déterminée à ne pas lui permettre de changer d'avis. Lucifer s'arrêta un instant, envisageant.

« Tu es opposée aux graffitis ? » Le fantôme d'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres quand il parlait.

« Que- »

« Je vais être plus précis, » Les yeux de Lucifer étaient maintenant scintillants, amusés malgré son épuisement. « Ça te dérangerait si je dessinais des sceaux sur les murs de ton appartement pour que nous soyons cachés des anges, démons, et tout le reste ? »

« Oh ! » S'exclama Clara, les yeux écarquillés. Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules. « Je comptais redécorer de toute façon. »

« Excellent, » Répondit Lucifer rapidement avec un petit sourire, lui prenant la main et fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Chut, » Il la coupa, ses sourcils se dessinant dans une profonde concentration. « As-tu déjà voyagé avec les Compagnies Aériennes Ex Archange avant ? »

« Je- Quoi- Tu es fou ? »

« Peut-être. Essaye juste de ne pas me vomir dessus. »

« Je ne le fais pas si tu ne le fais pas, » Clara s'étouffa, resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Le sourire de Lucifer était la dernière chose que vu Clara avant de sentir comme si on arrachait son estomac par ses oreilles et d'être soudainement debout dans son appartement. Elle haletait, avalant l'air rapidement, Lucifer relâcha sa main rapidement et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Wow, recommençons ça ! » Elle cria, les bras et les jambes encore fragiles du vol de courte durée.

« Peut-être l'année prochaine, » Haleta Lucifer, trébuchant vers l'arrière, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Oh mon Dieu - Je veux dire, » Clara frappa dans ses mains, en détresse de son choix de mots irréfléchis. « Désolée, c'était grossier ? Je viens juste de briser une loi ? Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de choses- Désolée, je vais me taire maintenant. »

« Fais ça ou je te lave la bouche au savon noir, » Plaisanta le Diable, trébuchant en arrière vers son canapé.

« Comme je le disais, » Clara se précipita vers le canapé où il était maintenant assit. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux que- »

« Non. »

« Hey, » Clara fit une moue d'ennuie. « Que- »

« Tais-toi. Je vais dormir. »

« Tu es un être céleste, tu ne dors pas ! » Bredouilla Clara alors que Lucifer s'étendant sur son canapé, ses longues jambes pendant à l'extrémité d'une manière comique.

« Les règles sont faites pour être brisées, non ? » Lucifer bailla et ferma les yeux. « Je dois être dans un état de demi-sommeil pour guérir. Je suppose que nous devrions commencer ces sceaux. »

« Crétin céleste, » Murmura Clara affectueusement, agenouillée à côté du canapé et ébouriffant ses cheveux de manière joueuse. Elle saisit un morceau de papier et un stylo sur le la table à côté d'elle et les mit devant le visage de Lucifer. « Bien. Commençons. »

Lucifer roula des yeux et prit l'objet dans ses mains, commençant à esquisser rapidement un design magnifiquement complexe. Clara le regarda, paralysée.

« Cela ne ressemble pas à grand chose, mais crois-moi, ces gribouillis signifient quelque chose, » Lucifer tendit le cou pour la regarder avec un petit sourire. « Celui-ci gardera temporairement les visiteurs indésirables hors d'ici pendant que je serai aux bois dormants. Peins-le sur le mur là-bas, je t'aiderai pour le reste quand je pourrais. »

« Compris, » Répondit doucement Clara, les yeux de Lucifer commençant à se fermer malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient. « Tu dois te reposer un peu, Monsieur. »

« Je le ferai, » Il expira dans un murmure, ses yeux fermés. Clara sourit et résista à l'envie de faire courir sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever pour examiner la feuille de papier à nouveau. Quel que soit la signification de ce symbole peu familier, elle espérait qu'il les garderait en sûreté jusqu'à ce que Lucifer se réveille.

 **J'espère que c'était à la hauteur ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de les shipper, mais ici, il n'y a RIEN que je puisse trouver sur eux, ça me brise le coeur.**

 **J'adorerai que vous laissiez une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça me rend tellement heureuse de lire vos retours. :D Je regarde ces reviews de la même manière que Dean regarde une tarte.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Hey les gars, je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps ! J'étais juste tellement occupée ! Mais voici un autre chapitre pour vous, en espérant que ça compensera :D**

 **Juste pour expliquer quelques choses, je sais que Clara a disparu pendant un certain temps en étant dans la fosse, mais nous allons présumer que le Docteur a arrangé les choses pour elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse retourner enseigner immédiatement. Je sais que ça n'a pas été très clair durant les précédents chapitres, je vais revenir en arrière et ajouter quelque chose, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que le Docteur ferait de toute façon, donc peut-être que ça n'a pas besoin d'explication :P**

 **Et Lucifer est un peu plus... Eh bien, diabolique dans ce chapitre. Je suppose que je devais je le faire un peu plus réaliste, tu sais, il aime Clara (pas qu'il puisse encore l'admettre ;)) mais il est toujours le Diable donc je vais essayer de le garder dans son caractère. Tout n'est pas tout beau tout doux pour ces deux-là.**

 **Bref, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! J'ai eu une soudaine piqure d'inspiration et j'ai juste eu à écrire Si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser une review pour me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez !**

« Claraaaaa. »

Clara bougea nerveusement dans son sommeil bien mérité, une douce voix chantante la tirant doucement vers sa conscience.

« _Clara Oswald._ »

La voix chanta avec plus d'insistance cette fois, même si le ton d'impatience était maîtrisé par l'amusement.

« Lève-toi, je m'ennuie ! »

Clara se réveilla au son d'un petit bruit de verre cassé et ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir. Elle fut intriguée de constater qu'elle était sur le canapé, quelque part où elle ne se rappelait pas s'être endormie. Elle tourna la tête pour localiser la source du bruit, pas surprise de trouver Lucifer debout au-dessus d'elle avec les bras croisés et un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil, » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis regarda le petit pot de fleurs fanées, fracassé et éparpillé sur le sol, il haussa les épaules en s'excusant presque. « Désolé, c'était un accident. Il était moche de toute façon. Ce n'est pas une perte pour l'humanité. »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste attendre que je me réveille comme une personne normale ? » Grommela Clara d'un air hautain d'ennui, regardant fixement le Diable. Elle ne se souciait pas des fleurs, « accident » ou pas, mais elle ne prenait pas très bien le fait d'avoir été réveillée brusquement.

« Est-ce que je ressemble à une personne normale pour toi ? » Le Diable se désigna lui-même, un doigt de chaque côté de sa tête pour symboliser des cornes. Il la regarda avec un sourire et continua d'un ton moqueur. « Honnêtement, Clara, je pensais que tu me connaissais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de toute façon ? » Clara se leva du canapé et fronça les sourcils face à l'homme soupçonneux. Elle croisa les bras, prête à contredire ses excuses. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant les murs de son appartement qui étaient maintenant jonchés de symboles complexes qui ne s'y trouvaient pas la nuit précédente. Elle se tourna vers Lucifer et leva un sourcil. « On dirait que tu es réveillé depuis un certain temps. Tu as été un Diable occupé. »

« Que puis-je dire, » Lucifer sourit en coin, libérant ses mains jointes pour les étendre dans un geste décontracté. « J'aime laisser mon talent artistique se développer. Allons-y. »

« Quoi- Aller où ? » S'exclama Clara, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec surprise, Lucifer s'approchant avec un sourire. « De quoi tu- »

« Assez parlé, » Lucifer la coupa et tapota sur sa tête légèrement, et Clara sentit son estomac l'abandonner.

Elle déglutit dans une bouffée d'air avec un soupir et ouvrit les yeux lentement, encore tremblante sur ses pieds. Le vent froid la frappa avec force et elle frémit, tournant sur elle-même et louchant sur son environnement. Elle était à un endroit qui lui était complètement inconnu, une rue calme avec des bâtiments étroitement empaquetés ensemble dans une ligne aléatoire. Malgré le peu de personnes, elle prit soudainement conscience de ce dont elle avait l'air après s'être endormie dans ses vêtements de la nuit dernière. Elle lissa ses cheveux rapidement et regarda Lucifer qui fit craquer ses doigts, comme pour se préparer à un combat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant son menton avec indignation et marchant vers lui.

« Je voulais juste voir si je l'avais toujours, » Lucifer sourit, regardant ce qui les entourait. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a fait de combustion spontané donc ça à l'air d'être un bon signe. »

« J'espère que cela n'a jamais été une réelle possibilité, » Clara soupira et secoua la tête. « Où sommes-nous, pourquoi sommes-nous ici et pourquoi es-tu même conscient ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peu près autant de vie que mon pot de fleurs. »

« Je guéris vite, et c'est aussi une bonne chose, » Lucifer se mit à marcher lentement, regardant attentivement autour d'eux. « Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui me recherchent en ce moment, Clara, et crois-le ou non, certaines ne seront pas très heureuses de me voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ça à la légère. »

« Bien, se tenir debout ici à l'air libre ne te maintient pas plus en sécurité ! » Éclata Clara avec exaspération. Elle ne pouvait pas aider, mais se sentait effrayée par le fait qu'il y ait des gens dangereux à la recherche de Lucifer en ce moment, et elle ne voulait qu'il se blesse. « Tu peux toujours voler, nous le savons, maintenant rentrons avant que quelqu'un ne vous trouve. »

« Quoi, tu n'es pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'une foule de démons se pressant et faisant la queue pour mon autographe ? » Lucifer sourit malicieusement et Clara dû se retenir de sourire.

« La ferme, » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. La vérité était que courir sur un groupe de démons à nouveau était exactement ce dont elle avait peur.

« Tu vois, Clara, ces jolis petits sceaux dans ton appartement gardera la majorité des démons et des anges à l'extérieur, mais pas un Seigneur du Temps, » L'expression de Lucifer se fit grave. « Ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle pour tout le monde si ton ami me trouvait. »

Clara fit volte face. « Tu... Que sais-tu à propos du Docteur et n'as pas précisé ? »

« Assez, » Répondit Lucifer sèchement. Son expression changeant pour quelque chose de plus léger. « Certaines personnes aiment se mêler des affaires des autres, et j'ai entendu dire que cet homme jouait avec le temps assez souvent. »

« Ça décrit assez bien le Docteur, » Souffla Clara, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine d'une manière protectrice. « Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de rester caché de lui ? »

Lucifer hésita, son expression était indéchiffrable, même pour Clara, qui commençait à être en mesure de la lire assez bien.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il essaierait et... ferait la bonne chose, » Murmura Lucifer pensivement, les yeux lointains. « Mais parfois, la bonne chose n'est pas la meilleure pour tout le monde. »

Clara soupira dans la défaite avec une moue.

« J'aimerai comprendre toutes tes énigmes. »

« Ne nous attardons pas sur des pressentiments, » Lucifer eut un rictus, son expression légère à nouveau. Il sourit largement. « Je m'ennuie ici. »

Avant que Clara ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il courba se main dans la forme d'un pistolet et la plaça soigneusement sous son menton, les yeux étincelants de malice.

« Boom. »

Une explosion retentit, synchronisée avec le mot qu'il prononça avec désinvolture et Clara cria, couvrant ses oreilles, les bâtiment le plus proche explosant en flammes. Clara se précipita hors des chutes de débris, surprise par l'explosion violente.

« C'était quoi ça ! » Elle bafouilla, hystérique, fixant Lucifer avec un regard incrédule, se faisant une mémo mentale pour ne jamais lui permettre de s'ennuyer à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Il sourit innocemment, ses yeux brillants avec amusement

« D'accord, tu as retrouvé ton porte-bonheur, maintenant ramène-nous à mon appartement, Monsieur, j'ai une classe à qui enseigner, » Clara saisit son bras, un peu essoufflée par son effroi. Elle pouvait dire que Lucifer se battait pour contenir son sourire narquois.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

« Satan insolent, » Grommela Clara, avant que son estomac vacille, elle serra le bras de Lucifer si fort qu'elle était sûr que s'il n'était pas un être céleste, elle lui aurait causé des ecchymoses. Elle ouvrit les yeux, inspirant profondément, satisfaite de voir qu'ils étaient de retour dans son appartement.

« Très bien, » Elle lâcha le bras de Lucifer et se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux écarquillés avec sérieux. « Je dois me préparer pour aller au travail. Je t'offrirai bien quelque chose, mais tu ne manges pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, reste juste assis ici tranquillement, attends-moi, et ne mets pas le feu à mon appartement. Suis-je assez claire ? »

« De l'eau de roche, Mademoiselle Oswald, » Répondit Lucifer d'un air moqueur, son ton comportant juste la bonne quantité de sarcasme. Il s'assit et sur le canapé et s'affala comme s'il l'avait fait une centaine de fois avant. « Dépêches-toi maintenant, tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

Clara secoua la tête avec amusement et se hâta vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse au sujet de Lucifer laissé seul dans son salon, elle regarda l'heure rapidement pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard. C'était étrange de se préparer pour le travail, après avoir été absente aussi longtemps. Elle espérait que le Docteur aurait réglé tout ce qui concernait sa disparation comme ils l'avaient prévu, et que son retour dans l'enseignement serait une affaire sans importance. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle ferait du Diable en luttant pour garder le contrôle de sa vie quotidienne, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

Elle passa la tête par l'ouverte de la porte pour vérifier ce que faisait Lucifer, amusée de voir qu'il feuilletait les pages d'un de ses livres.

« Je ne savais pas que le Diable aimait lire, » Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avec un sourire béat.

« Je ne savais pas que les humains prenaient autant de temps pour se préparer, » Rétorqua Lucifer, plaçant le livre sur la table avec soin et marchant vers Clara. « Cinq minutes ? Tu es un concept très étrange du temps, Clara. Tu as de la chance que je voyage sur la voie rapide. »

Clara grinça avec surprise en se retrouvant transportée aux portes de Coal Hill School, ses jambes semblant se dérober pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« Tu vas devoir commencer à m'avertir avant de faire ça, » Elle inspira, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit rire Lucifer.

« Où est le plaisir dans tout cela ? »

Clara frappa son bras légèrement, incapable de contenir son sourire. Elle le regarda, ses yeux s'adoucirent en rencontrant les siens.

« Ecoute, reste hors des problèmes, d'accord ? » Ordonna Clara aussi sévèrement que possible, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par son regard. « Ne viens pas à l'école faire des trucs d'Ex Archange, ne te promènes pas, et certainement pas directement sur un tas d'anges, de démons ou de quoi que ce soit. Ne- »

« Y a-t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » Lucifer gémit d'indignation, croisant les bras comme un enfant susceptible.

« Oui, tu peux rester en sécurité, » Gronda Clara, le regard grave. « Retourne à l'appartement, essaye de ne pas t'ennuyer. »

Lucifer roula des yeux et disparut dans l'espace, le temps que Clara ne cligne des yeux. Elle resta un moment confuse, puis se retourna et fit rapidement son chemin vers l'école.

Elle se fit un mémo pour remercier le Docteur la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, quand plusieurs professeurs l'accueillir après son long voyage, en lui disant qu'ils espéraient qu'elle ait passé de bonnes vacances. Elle se demanda où le Seigneur du Temps était et ce qu'il se passerait s'il trouvait Lucifer. Elle envoya ces pensées loin de son esprit rapidement, plaçant ses libres sur son bureau, pour se concentrer sur l'enseignement pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de rester calme, pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa vie normale. Si elle pouvait l'appeler comme cela.

Elle sourit en s'adressant à la classe, se sentant pressée en se rappelant à quel point elle aimait ce travail. Le temps passa avec effort jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se détendre, en commençant à enseigner à sa deuxième classe.

« Okay, Jane Austen, Orgueil et Préjugés, » Continua Clara avec un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour s'assurer que tout le monde fasse attention à elle avant de se lancer dans une citation. « C'est une vérité universelle, qu'un seul homme- »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, relevant rapidement sa tête au grand bruit qui fit écho à l'arrière de la classe. Il recommença et elle fut surprise et horrifiée de voir plusieurs élèves frappant leurs têtes sur leurs bureaux à plusieurs reprises. Elle haleta et cligna des yeux, sur le point de pleurer quand cela s'arrêta tout à coup, les élèves retournèrent à leur état précédent. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et elle était à moitié sûre qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle fit une pause un moment, pas sûre de croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle toussa, sentant soudainement le regard des étudiants sur elle et continua.

« Qu'un- Qu'un seul homme, » Elle recommença, tremblante, déterminée à oublier l'apparition étrange. « En possession de... »

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, croyant voir un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique. Elle regarda rapidement et sursauta à la vue des flammes rampantes vivement le long de son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Oswald ? »

Clara fouetta l'air pour rencontrer des regards un peu inquiets. Elle regarda le feu à nouveau et cligna des yeux, incrédule, quand elle vut qu'il avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Clara sursauta à la voix, mais retrouva son sang froid avec ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, » Elle sourit largement et ramassa une bouteille d'eau sur son bureau, l'avalant rapidement et espérant qu'elle n'était pas folle. Un livre glissa lentement et étrangement de son bureau et accéléra ensuite à travers la pièce, volant dans les air jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe la fenêtre avec une telle brutalité qu'elle se brisa en millions de fragments. Clara tressaillit, serrant fermement ses yeux pendant un moment. Quand elle les rouvrit, la fenêtre était en un seul morceau, et le livre était sur son bureau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se tournant à nouveau vers la classe.

« Où en étais-je- » Elle arrêta sa phrase en apercevant un mouvement rapide derrière la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant la petite fenêtre, pour voir Lucifer faire des gestes frénétiques à travers le verre, mimant des mots avec la bouche que son esprit embrouillé ne pouvait pas déchiffrer.

« Quoi ? » Elle articula silencieusement à son tour, ses nerfs combinant avec son estomac à sa visite inattendue.

« Toi, » Mima Lucifer, la pointant lentement et délibérément. « Moi, » Il se pointa lui-même avec un seul doigt, exaspéré. « Dehors, » Il envoya un pouce derrière lui, Clara s'avança lentement vers la porte, commençant à réaliser. Les yeux de Lucifer s'élargirent sincèrement. « Maintenant. »

« Désolée, je dois couper court à la classe, » Clara ne regarda même pas ses élèves en laissant tomber son livre sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je suis sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Un bavardage éclata dans la salle de classe et se perdit pour elle lorsqu'elle se précipita sur la porte et se mit à marcher rapidement dans le couloir, tenant de rattraper Lucifer qui avait déjà commencé à marcher.

« Lucifer ! » Elle siffla, se mettant à courir et saisissant son bras pour le forcer à ralentir. Elle se retourna pour le voir et attrapa ses deux bras pour se stabiliser. « Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Je- »

« C'était toi là-bas ? » Clara le regarda, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras en essayant de garder sa voix basse, son humeur flambante. « Ce n'était pas drôle ! »

« Tu as raison, ça ne l'était pas, » Répondit solennellement Lucifer. Il s'arrêta pendant un long moment, puis éclata de rire. « Mais ta réaction l'était. »

« Arrête de rire ! » Clara gifla son bras, lui lançant des regards noirs alors qu'il continuait à rire. Elle le frappa à nouveau, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire mal. « Ce n'était pas drôle ! J'avais l'impression de devenir folle ! »

« Je suis désolé, » Le sourire de Lucifer était resté à sa place, mais ses yeux semblaient sincères. « Je devais avoir ton attention. »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça- »

« Je suis le Diable, tu te souviens ? Je ne fais pas dans le mainstream. »

« Tu es un idiot »

« Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais été accusé de quoi que ce soit d'aussi horrible. »

« Arrête de me faire rire quand je suis censée être en colère contre toi, » Clara le frappa à nouveau, cette fois légèrement, luttant pour se retenir de sourire et échouant lamentablement.

« Désolé, » Répéta Lucifer, son expression présentant plus d'excuses cette fois. « Vraiment. Mais je devais te parler. C'est important. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Interrogea Clara rapidement, sa colère précédente ayant disparue, remplacée par l'inquiétude fasse au fait que Lucifer ne soit pas en sécurité.

« Ton ami Seigneur du Temps, » Déclara Lucifer gravement. « Il est ici. »

 **YAY alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :D J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, je voulais juste voir comment Clara pouvait négocier avec un Lucifer ennuyé :D Il est toujours drôle ;)**

 **Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas ramener Lucifer dans Supernatural ? POUQUOI.**

 **Et j'ai besoin que Doctor Who arrête les hiatus, là tout de suite.**

 **Mais jusque-là, nous avons les fanfictions je suppose.**

 **Je veux juste dire, MERCI TELLEMENT POUR VOS INCROYABLES REVIEWS! Je tremble, elle me font tellement sourire quand je les lis merci merci :') Je suis plus heureuse que le Docteur quand Clara a accepté de rester avec lui dans le Tardis :')**

 **Donc, si vous voulez, j'adorerai que vous laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, il est temps pour moi de reprendre du service. LES AFFAIRES REPRENNENT**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous pour continuer à suivre cette histoire, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas updater plus souvent ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

Clara fit une pause, regardant Lucifer en état de choc et de confusion, alors qu'elle luttait pour pousser ses cordes vocales à se remettre à travailler. Elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Lucifer interrompit son occasion.

« Viens, Sweetcheeks, nous coupons court à ta journée d'école, ne sois pas trop excitée, » Il attrapa sa main et commença à la tirer doucement dans le couloir. Clara secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération et tira en arrière, faisons pression sur sa main.

« Excitée ? » Elle lâcha, son humeur bouillonnante. « Je suis à ça de te donner une foutue retenue ! »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda attentivement, gardant un visage sévère auquel le Diable riposta avec un sourire, en haussant lentement un sourcil. Elle expira bruyamment et roula des yeux, luttant contre l'envie de lâcher sa main juste un instant, pour qu'elle puisse croiser les bras, indignée.

« Sweetcheeks ? Vraiment ? »

Lucifer sourit, tirant sa main à nouveau

« Tes élèves iront biens. Ils détestent tous leurs enseignants, » il ignora son bruit de protestation indignée. « Il suffit de penser à cela comme un voyage surprise. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en train d'essayer me vendre ça à moi, Satan, » Clara soupira, sentant une boule de stress se former et nouer inconfortablement son estomac. Le sang-froid de Lucifer était nonchalant, mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Il était inquiet, elle pouvait presque le sentir, et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ça avait à voir avec l'arrivée du Docteur.

« Où est passé votre sens de l'aventure, Mademoiselle Oswald ? Allez, je pensais que tu appréciais nos petites excursions surprises. »

« Oui, eh bien maintenant je me sens comme si j'allais jouer le rôle d'un malheureux torturé dans le sanglant Sassy Satan Show, » Grommela Clara, son esprit errant, jusqu'à revenir à l'incident de la salle de classe que Lucifer avait causé.

« C'est absurde, » Lucifer fronça les sourcils avant qu'un sourire malicieux grandisse lentement sur son visage. Il frappa son front de sa main libre. « Nous partageons la vedette, évidemment. »

Clara roula des yeux mais ne put retenir un sourire. Elle voulait haïr cet homme, elle le voulait vraiment, mais peu importe la force avec laquelle elle essayait, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se demanda brièvement si cela faisait d'elle une mauvaise personne, puis décida qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle ne se souciait pas de quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle était avec lui, et cette prise de conscience lui faisait un peu peur.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, » Elle le regarda alors qu'ils marchaient vivement à travers la vaste école. « Donc le Docteur est ici, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement être amis et boire du thé ? »

« Ce n'est pas le Pays des Merveilles et tu n'es pas Alice. Les choses sont plus compliquées que cela, Oswald. »

Lucifer lâcha soudainement sa main, en voyant un homme, qu'elle reconnut comme l'un de ses collègues, arriver au virage. Le petit homme, légèrement dégarni, n'était pas un de ses amis proches de travail, mais elle le connaissait pour lui avoir parlé quelques fois. Il inclina la tête pour la saluer alors qu'elle s'approchait, puis se tourna vers Lucifer, dont les longues jambes lui avait apporté quelques foulées d'avance. Il offrit à Lucifer un sourire crispé, et ralentit en se rendant compte qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, puis-je vous aid- »

Lucifer donna un coup de poignet et reprit sa marche rapide sans s'arrêter, sans même prendre la peine de connaître l'homme qu'il venait de laisser s'écrouler au sol. Clara haletait, ses mains se serraient devant sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur que cela lui inspirait.

« Détends-toi, il est simplement inconscient, » L'appela paresseusement Lucifer par dessus son épaule avec un geste de main. Clara sentit son rythme cardiaque commencer à revenir à la normale, sa tête glissait avec soulagement.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire ! » Elle haletait, accélérant son rythme pour rattraper Lucifer.

« Tu viens de laisser ta classe sans surveillance et il aurait posé des questions, » Lucifer haussa les épaules. « Je voulais simplement t'épargner la peine, » il lui sourit, les yeux étincelants de gaieté. « Que ferais-tu sans moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être garder mon emploi ? Je te promets qu'un jour, je le saurai, » Répondit Clara d'un ton légèrement incrédule, elle secoua sa tête, les yeux perdus au loin après le choc. Tout avec Lucifer était inattendu, il la prenait toujours au dépourvu. « Tu peux être parfois tellement grossier. Qui frappe juste quelqu'un de cette façon ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps pour la politesse ici. Viens. »

Clara sentit à peine le vent froid frapper son visage avant que Lucifer ne lui prenne une nouvelle fois la main et elle sentit son estomac l'abandonner.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, incapable de se rappeler quand elle les avait d'abord fermer. Ils étaient debout dans son appartement et Lucifer était d'ors et déjà en train de l'arpenter, lâchant sa main presque immédiatement, ses sourcils étaient étroitement liés ensemble.

« C'est plus grave que ce dont je me rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura craintivement Clara, faisant un pas chancelant vers l'avant, encore instable du vol mouvementé. Lucifer ne répondit pas, Clara pouvait dire que son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part pas très loin. Elle pouvait voir un regard concentré dans ses yeux orageux.

« Lucifer... » Commença-t-elle, gardant sa voix basse et son ton prudent. Elle n'aimait pas le voir inquiet, c'était un événement tellement rare, ça la mettait sur les nerfs. Lucifer ferma les yeux et grogna de frustration en sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers elle, s'arrêtant juste en face d'elle et prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Je dois te mettre à l'abris, » Il fronçait les sourcils, son corps était tendu, il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda doucement Clara, caressant son pouce sur d'une de ses mains. Lucifer soupira.

« Je veux dire que cette réunion, si elle se produit, sera potentiellement explosive, » Grogna Lucifer, refusant toujours de rencontrer son regard. « Et je me donne du mal à trouver un moyen de t'éloigner de ce milieu-ci. »

« Okay, tu es... Eh bien, le Diable, » commença Clara prudemment. « Et le Docteur ne s'entichera probablement pas de toi, mais... peut-être que je peux lui parler, ou quelque cho- » Lucifer secoua gravement la tête.

« Une fois qu'il arrivera ici, les choses vont devenir vraiment embrouillées. Ce sera le chaos, et pas le bon côté. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous que je peux éviter. Et le Docteur va plus que probablement vouloir enlever son précieux compagnon des griffes de Satan. Chevalier en armure brillante et tout cela. »

« Quoi, donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tout ça ? » Clara sentit sa colère monter. « Le Docteur va juste venir ici et m'emmener ailleurs, c'est cela ? Non, je n'ai pas à te quitter si je ne le veux pas. Je peux faire mes propres choix. »

« C'est plus que ça, » Lucifer serra les dents. « Les démons sont à ma recherche, et ils viendront pour toi aussi. Et aussi indépendante, forte et impertinente que tu peux l'être, tu ne pourras pas te défendre contre eux. Ton précieux Docteur ne peut pas te protéger non plus. »

« Tu dis donc que tu es le seul à pouvoir me protéger ? » Clara haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber de nouveau tomber son regard vers leurs mains. Elle avait peur de laisser aller.

« Oui, Chérie, c'est exactement ce que je dis, » Répondit sèchement Lucifer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et grimaça.

« Je suis... Désolé, » Il respira, en gardant les yeux fermés. « Je suis désolé de te mettre en danger, de t'avoir traîné dans ce pétrin. »

Clara le relâcha et apporta ses mains à son visage, caressant sa joue de son pouce. Lucifer ouvrit les yeux au contact.

« Je suis arrivée ici toute seule, » Elle sourit doucement, appuyant un peu plus son visage entre ses mains. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. »

Lucifer lui fit un petit sourire, qui disparut rapidement, son expression devenant presque suppliante. Il leva les mains pour tenir doucement ses poignets et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Juste... Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras en sécurité, » Il murmura, ses yeux doux et suppliants. Le Diable, suppliant ? Clara cligna des yeux, à peine capable de le croire. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas éloigner le sentiment qu'il lui disait au revoir.

« Non, toi tu restes en sécurité, » Elle ordonna fermement, sa voix toujours douce. Dans l'impossibilité de rester à l'écart plus longtemps, elle s'étira rapidement en s'appuyant sur ses orteil et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était bref et n'a que quelques belles secondes, mais il fit tourner la tête de Clara. Elle se recula pour regarder Lucifer et il tira doucement ses poignets vers le bas et les lâcha, il tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux doucement. Sa main vint se reposer à l'arrière de son cou et il la rapprocha de lui. Pendant un instant, Clara pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il plaça un doux baiser sur son front à la place. Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Lucifer jura et libéra Clara, se tournant vers le Docteur qui se tenait maintenant dans la pièce, le visage sombre. Clara haletait, ne reconnaissant presque pas son ami, son expression était si menaçante. Même son nœud papillon de marque était de travers.

« Docteur- »

« Pas maintenant, Clara, » Le Docteur serra la mâchoire et expira avec colère, sans la regarder. « Juste... Pas maintenant. »

« C'est bon de vous voir, Doc, » Sourit froidement Lucifer, bougeant pour se tenir face à Clara. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, son ton devenant froid. « Mais vous savez ce qu'ils disent. Mieux vaut un compagnon que deux. (1) »

Il fit un signe vers la porte de sa main. Clara réalisa qu'il donnait au Docteur sa seule et unique chance de sortir d'ici.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement une visite rapide, » Répondit le Docteur, son visage plus grave que Clara ne l'avait jamais vu. « Mais je suis intrigué. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut rencontrer le Diable lui-même. »

« Je préfère le nom de Lucifer. »

« Je préférerai que vous restiez loin de mon amie. »

« Je préférerai que vous laissiez l'humaine faire ce qu'elle veut. »

« Arrêtez, tous les deux ! » Clara se déplaça de derrière Lucifer, la frustration montant en elle. « Ecoutez, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme ça. »

« Clara, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, » Déclara le Docteur, ses yeux suspicieux ne quittant jamais Lucifer.

« Je sais ce que je dis, merci beaucoup, » Clara croisa les bras avec colère. « Ca n'a pas à être une grande confrontation ! Vous n'avez pas à vous impliquer dans tout ça ! Lucifer ne... Il ne fera pas.. »

« Ne fera pas quoi, Clara ? » Le Docteur se tourna finalement vers elle et son estomac sombra au ressenti de trahison qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Il ne me fera pas de mal, » Elle murmura, se sentant plus petite que jamais.

« Ouais, » Le Docteur les bras autour de lui d'un ton sarcastique. « Pas comme s'il planifiait de dominer le monde ou quoi que ce soit. »

« J'ai été là, je l'ai fait, » Lucifer haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. « Ennuyeux. »

« Je ne peux pas juste le laisser partir, Clara, » Déclara gravement le Docteur, un soupçon d'excuses dans sa voix. « Tu dois essayer de comprendre. »

« Docteur, s'il vous plait, » Commença Clara, se tournant pour regarder Lucifer. Le sourire du Diable disparut soudain, un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux. Il se concentra un instant, puis son expression se transforma en une horrifiée.

« Lucifer, que se passe-t-il ? » Clara le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Je- » Il commença, semblant luttant pendant un moment d'incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas bouger. »

« Quoi ? » Clara regarda ses membres qui semblaient être en parfait de marche dans la confusion.

« Non, pas bouger bouger. Je veux dire, » Lucifer lutta pour trouver les mots un moment. « Je ne peux pas... » Il claqua des doigts désespérément.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas partir d'ici ? » L'estomac de Clara se retourna avec effroi

« Il est coincé. »

L'expression du Docteur était restée aussi neutre que l'était son ton quand il s'adressa à eux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » Fulmina Lucifer, son regard mortel fixant le Seigneur du Temps coupable.

« Je savais que la vaste bibliothèque du Tardis serait utile un jour. J'ai fait mes recherches et je suis venu ici plus tôt, » Le Docteur désigna les murs, montrant un symbole en particulier. « Ce sont certains de mes graffitis. Désolé, mon vieux, mais je pensais que ça pourrait être utile. Et j'avais raison. »

Lucifer grogna et plongea en avant.

Avant qu'il ne put faire deux pas de plus, le Docteur avait sorti deux tournevis soniques, l'un ayant l'air un peu différent de l'autre. Clara supposa que c'était un modèle plus ancien. Le visage du Seigneur du Temps était grave, presque réticent à l'idée d'appuyer sur le bouton de chaque tournevis, les amenant à bourdonner et pointa les deux bouts l'un vers l'autre.

Le son aigu qui secoua la salle à la suite de cet acte était assourdissant, mais il n'était rien comparé au cri surnaturel qui s'échappa des lèvres de Lucifer en réaction à cela. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses mains recouvrant ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de bloquer le bruit, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » Cria Clara, tombant à genoux auprès de Lucifer, alors qu'elle luttait pour couvrir ses propres oreilles. Elle ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser. Son souffle s'accrocha lorsqu'elle regarda, impuissante, Lucifer se tordant au sol. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! »

« Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment, » Cria le Docteur pour se faire entendre au dessus du vacarme. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moral, mais je devais le faire ! C'est le Diable, Clara ! »

« Pourquoi ça lui fait tellement mal ? » S'étrangla Clara, souhaitant qu'il y ait une façon qu'elle aide l'ange déchu qui hurlait si fort qu'elle était sûre que tout le ciel et l'enfer était capable de l'entendre.

« Cela semble fort pour nous, mais pour un être céleste comme lui, c'est atroce, » Répondit le Docteur en un cri. Ses yeux lui criaient des excuses, mais Clara ne pouvait pas penser correctement. « Tu sais que je déteste blesser d'autres créatures, Clara ! » Il relâcha son emprise sur le bouton de chaque tournevis en parlant et haletant. Les oreilles de Clara résonnaient douloureusement. « Tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne le devais pas. »

Le son se coupa immédiatement et les cris perçants de Lucifer moururent avec lui. Il haletait pour retrouver son souffle, s'étouffant douloureusement. Clara prit ses mains tremblantes et les détacha de sa tête avec soin, en les tenant prudemment. Son corps entier tremblait violemment.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, Lucifer, » Murmura-t-elle, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est bon, je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Lucifer peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle quand Clara entendu soudainement le bruit familier de la matérialisation du Tardis. Elle regarda autour d'elle à bout de souffle, incapable de le voir. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose de grand apparaissait autour d'eux. Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que c'était, ce qu'il se passait.

Le Tardis se matérialisait autour d'eux.

« Oh mon Dieu, » Elle chuchota, et Lucifer grogna au choix des mots. Elle marmonna des excuses à la hâte pendant que le Diable luttait pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Les oreilles de Clara résonnaient encore et elle regarda Lucifer. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer la douleur qu'il venait d'endurer comparé à elle.

Lucifer ne parlait pas, il regardait la salle de contrôle du Tardis autour de lui, son expression ne peignait plus d'émotions. Son visage était blanc, mais de plus près Clara pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient livides. Son estomac se retourna à la pensée de ce qui était à venir. Où le Docteur s'était-il embarqué ?

Le Seigneur du Temps lui-même entra dans son champ de vision et Lucifer fit quelques pas en avant, tout son corps tremblant de colère. Clara se prépara, prête pour une explosion.

Puis le Docteur fit quelque chose auquel Clara ne s'attendait pas. Il alluma une allumette et regarda Lucifer d'un air entendu. Le Diable se moqua.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal avec le feu, vieil homme, » Il grogna violemment, faisant un autre pas lent en avant. « Je possède le feu. »

« Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aimerez pas ce type de flamme, » Le Docteur jeta l'allumette aux pieds de Lucifer et un grand anneau de feu éclata, entourant le Diable de flammes coléreuses.

Lucifer bondit en arrière au bord du cercle et rugit de colère. Clara ne l'avait jamais vu l'air aussi dangereux. Ce regard croisant celui du Docteur la glaça jusqu'aux os.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'étrangla finalement Clara, les yeux écarquillés.

« Feu Saint, » Gronda Lucifer, en commençant à marcher à l'intérieur du cercle comme un tigre vicieux enfermé dans un espace clos. Le souffle de Clara se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas quel était le plan du Docteur, mais il était cruel.

« Techniquement, vous êtes toujours un ange, » Le Docteur haussa les épaules. « J'ai fait un pari. »

« Et ça a payé ? »

L'expression enragée de Lucifer s'enfonçait lentement quand il se mit à rire, le son était si menaçant qu'il envoya un frisson parcourir l'échine de Clara. Il regarda le Docteur dans les yeux, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire sadique, ses yeux se durcirent, froids et terrifiants.

« Quand j'en finirai avec vous, » Il s'arrêta, son visage se détendant tout à coup en un sourire. « Vous irez très bien. »

Clara fronça les sourcils et regarda le Docteur qui lui rendit son regard dans la confusion, la peur devenant immédiatement évidente dans ses yeux. Lucifer laissa soudainement s'échapper un rire et son sourire se transforma en rictus.

« Vous savez, de la même façon qu'une personne coincé sous un bus irait bien, » Il termina, la colère dans ses yeux brûlant toujours à vif, sa bouche se transforma en sourire narquois. « Je vais vous déchiqueter de la manière la plus douloureuse, Seigneur du Temps, et vous rassembler juste pour le faire encore une fois. »

« Docteur, » Siffla Clara, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Juste- Laissez-le juste s'en aller, sérieusement, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez. »

« Clara, je sais exactement dans quoi je m'em- »

« Alors vous devez être un sacré idiot ! » Cria Clara exaspérée, agitant ses bras comme une folle. Elle se sentait certainement comme l'un d'eux à ce moment. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, sa santé mentale de ne s'accrochait qu'à un fil avec tout le danger et le drame tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

Les lumières qui illuminaient le Tardis vacillèrent et bourdonnèrent, et quelques-unes d'entre elles explosèrent, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part de Clara.

« Hey ! » Protesta le Docteur, faisant un pas vers l'avant.

« Comment va Gallifrey, Doc ? » Lucifer sourit méchamment en marchant lentement vers le bord de l'anneau de feu. Clara remarqua l'expression du Seigneur du Temps s'assombrir considérablement. Lucifer devait l'avoir remarqué également, puisque son sourire s'élargit.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, mettons fin à la guerre du temps, » Il déclara d'un ton chantant, ses mots touchèrent visiblement le Docteur qui soutint son regard avec de la peine dans les yeux. Le Diable rit malicieusement.

« Quatre, trois, deux un, ma maison est détruite, je n'en ai plus maintenant. »

Les yeux de Lucifer brillaient de malice, il se moquait du Docteur impitoyablement. Clara prit une inspiration fragile et regarda son ami Seigneur du Temps.

« Il va vous déchirer en lambeaux. »

 _(1) : "Two's company, three's a crowd…"_

 **OMG donc, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D S'il vous plait, laissez moi une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez et tout ça, je serai ravie de vous entendre !**

 **Ce chapitre était extrêmement amusant à écrire et le chapitre suivant est déjà en marche ! JE SUIS EXCITEE.**

 **D'AILLEURS si vous aimez ce pairing vous devriez aller jeter un oeil à cette formidable fanfic qui vient juste de commencer, appelée 'All I Have To Do Is Dream' de Liliam Katora, une auteure incroyable ! C'est un Lucifer/Clara et c'est sacrément bien et j'adore j'adore j'adoooooore !**

 **Donc voilà, laissez une review si vous voulez, je vous aime les gars. Vous êtes les meilleurs. A la prochaine :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, je suis tellement désolée de tout gâcher, mais voici le nouveau, alternatif chapitre 11. J'ai décidé que cela collerait mieux à l'intrigue, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop un problème ! Peut-être voudrez-vous lire les chapitres précédents pour vous assurer de bien comprendre ce qui se passe. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

Cela faisait cinq heures que Lucifer n'avait pas parlé. Ou bougé, d'ailleurs. Non pas que Clara comptait ou quoi que ce soit.

Elle luttait pour une bataille perdue contre le sommeil à ce moment, mais refusait catégoriquement de laisser ses paupières s'abaisser, au grand dam du Docteur.

"Clara, laisse-moi juste expli-"

"Absolument pas."

Elle entendit le Docteur pousser un soupir fatigué quelque part derrière elle, et elle posa son menton sur ses genoux. Même le simple fait d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses jambes faisait protester ses muscles fatigués. Elle pressa ses paupières, ses yeux larmoyant d'épuisement et continua à observer Lucifer anxieusement. Elle détestait ça, vraiment. Elle était complètement perdue concernant ce qu'il fallait faire, laissant un sentiment insupportablement vulnérable et frustré.

L'ancien ange s'assit sur le sol, au centre du cercle embrasé, les bras languissant sur ses genoux, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Les flammes vacillaient et illuminaient son visage, et Clara était presque heureuse que ses yeux soient fermés, parce que s'ils étaient ouverts, elle était presque certaine qu'ils seraient mortellement cramoisis. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il faisait ou cherchait à accomplir, mais elle avait renoncé à essayer de lui parler depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas moyen de passer à travers. Le Docteur laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et Clara se hérissa.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre moi..."

"Docteur, si je restais fâchée chaque fois que vous mettiez votre nez dans quelque chose de stupide et dangereux, je ne serais pas encore ici à voyager avec vous," dit-elle brusquement, l'épuisement faisant fit de ses manières. Elle soupira, serrant sa tête, elle sentit un soupçon de culpabilité à cause de son ton brusque.

"Je ne suis pas en colère, je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait, je... j'aurais juste aimé que vous ne le fassiez pas," Finit-elle simplement, laissant ses yeux fatigués se fermer un instant. Ils brûlaient avec l'insoutenable besoin de sommeil, et elle réalisa dans une faible tentative de les ouvrir à nouveau qu'elle commençait à dériver. Elle échoua, et ne saisit pas tout à fait la réponse du Docteur quand elle perdit finalement connaissance.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle sut que quelque chose était différent. Etrange, même. Elle s'assit avec un froncement de sourcils, se demander quand et comment elle avait fini dans la grande bibliothèque du Tardis. Elle se leva lentement, se sentant plus légère qu'à l'habitude, presque comme si elle était dans un rêve. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit demi-tour en un cercle prudent, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Content que tu aies réussi, traînarde."

Les yeux de Clara s'élargirent à la voix familière et elle se précipita pour en localiser la source.

"Honnêtement, je pensas que tu ne fermerais jamais l'œil. Tu es quoi, une machine ?"

Lucifer étendit les paumes de ses mains avec un sourire narquois, tandis qu'il se promenait dans le centre de la pièce, cueillant un livre poussiéreux sur une étagère en passant. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la couverture, alors que Clara restait choquée de constater qu'il était là, se promenant comme si de rien n'était.

"'Des constellations qui ont péri il y a des siècles.' Maintenant il y a un souffle du passé," Lucifer plissa son nez et le jeta par dessus son épaule négligemment. "Ennuyant, non ? Qui s'intéresse à de stupides étoiles ? Quelle sorte d'ordures il garde dans cet endroit ?"

Il enleva quelques ornements à un bureau avec un petit coup désinvolte de la main et s'assit dessus, posant son menton dans sa main, en regardant Clara avec un sourire. Elle cligna des yeux et secoua lentement la tête, un demi-sourire d'incrédulité sur le visage.

"Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bingo !" Lucifer frappa dans ses mains et pointa Clara avec un sourire scintillant. "Ceci c'est vous et moi contournant les règles, Mademoiselle Oswald."

"Bien, suspect, mais intriguant, je l'admets," Clara prit un pas de plus et pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle tentait d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. "Comment et pourquoi envahis-tu mes rêves ?"

"Clara, your tendency to over exaggerate never fails to amuse me," The devil purred with a wink and a smile. Clara bit her tongue to suppress a sharp retort and rolled her eyes.

"Le Comment n'est pas important, mais creuser un chemin jusqu'à ta petite tête compliquée," Il plissa les yeux comme s'il se concentrait, en faisant un mouvement frétillant avec son doigt. "Etait la seule façon de parler un privé."

"Tu as un plan," Déduit Clara lentement, la réalisation de ce qu'il se passait s'abattant sur elle. "Et j'en fais partie. Oh mon Dieu."

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est complètement infaillible," Lucifer s'éloigna brusquement du bureau, ses yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. "Ca marchera. Je veux dire, franchement, quand t'ai-je mise en danger ?"

"Trop souvent."

"Alors tu devrais y être habituée maintenant !" Ses yeux s'élargirent comme si elle manquait un fait évident.

"Bon, laisse moi comprendre ça," Commença Clara précautionneusement tandis que Lucifer hochait la tête. "Tu es encore prisonnier de ce feu saint et autre truc vaudou que le Docteur a mis en place ?"

"Correct."

"Et tu veux en sortir ?"

"Honnêtement, tu es au taquet, Clara," Dit Lucifer sarcastiquement d'une voix traînante. "Je pense que tu mérites une promotion."

"Bien, je pense pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure," Clara frotta ses tempes, fermant les yeux pendant un moment. "Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'être. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?"

"Eh bien, pas que je ne sois pas fier du fait que beaucoup de gens veulent me tuer -Parce que je le suis, c'est flatteur, mais ça ?" Lucifer fit un geste vers lui-même avec une grimace. "C'est juste un inconvénient."

"Tu dis que tu _sais_ comment t'échapper ?" Clara ignora son interjection et tapa du pied en méditant. "Et je suis impliquée là-dedans... Pourquoi ?"

" _Parce_ _que_ j'ai besoin de ton aide," Commença Lucifer, en la regardant, les mains jointes. "Dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis... Par manque de meilleur mot, bloqué. Donc je vais te donner quelques tâches et tu vas t'en occuper.

Clara plissa les yeux.

"Alors tu pourras tuer le Docteur et détruire l'univers pour te venger ? Je ne pense pas," Se moqua Clara. "Si je dois t'aider, j'ai besoin de savoir que personne ne sera blessé."

"Woh woh woh, Clara, tu as tout faux," Lucifer secoua la tête en feignant d'être blessé, alors qu'il commençait à décrire un cercle paresseux autour d'elle. Clara serra la mâchoire et croisa les bras. Elle entrait dans un territoire dangereux occupé par un prédateur, elle le savait.

"Ah bon ? Parce que tu as fais une ou deux menaces un peu plus tôt qui ne t'ont pas vraiment placé dans mes bonnes grâces."

"Clara, ta tendance à exagéré ne manque jamais de m'amuser," Le Diable ronronna avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Clara mordit sa langue pour réprimer une réplique forte et roula des yeux.

"D'accord, disons que je te fais confiance pour ne tuer personne et que je t'aide à t'échapper, comment suis-je censée m'occuper de toutes ces 'tâches' avec le Docteur qui me surveille ?"

Lucifer s'arrêta sur son chemin et tapota un doigt contre ses lèvres alors qu'il considérait sa question.

"Tu as raison," Répondit-il finalement." Tue-le."

"Quoi- Non !" S'étrangla Clara.

"Très bien, je le ferai," Il haussa les épaules. Clara s'approcha et lui frappa le bras, à son grand désarroi.

"Personne ne meurt aujourd'hui ! Tu m'entends ?"

"Bien," Lucifer fit la moue, une expression maussade enveloppant ses traits. Il plia les bras avec indignation et lui fit un signe en la regardant. "Allez, vas-y."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?" Clara le poussa dans les côtes et saisit son menton pour tourner son visage vers elle.

"Le meilleur," Lucifer haussa un sourcil et Clara soupira en le relâchant.

"Ca te dérangerait d'être un peu plus précis, Satan ?"

"Eh bien, les livres-" Lucifer commença à marcher en la collection colossale de vieux volumes et lui fit signe de la suivre. "Sont notre meilleur ami du moment. Votre équipier Seigneur du Temps a été une petite abeille occupée, gribouillant des sceaux un peu partout pour me retenir ici."

Il lui jeta un livre et continua à se mouvoir entre les étagères, cueillant les livres de poche et les carnets reliés en cuir de leur place assignée en se déplaçant.

"Nous devons trouver ceux qu'il a utilisé et les inverser," Lucifer entassa deux autre livres dans ses mains, dont l'un devait avoir au moins mille pages, sinon plus. Clara chancela sous le poids. "Tu le fais."

Il fit un tour sur ses talons et Clara se dirigea vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à un arrêt brutal. Lucifer la fixa elle et la grande pile de livres qu'elle tenait en équilibre avant qu'elle ne puisse en laisser tomber un.

"Maintenant, petit humain," Lucifer tapota son nez affectueusement. "Je te remets toute ma foi, ce qui signifie beaucoup puisque la foi est quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Une fois que l'on trouvera un moyen d'inverser ces méchants petits sorts qu'il a mit en place, eh bien, tu m'aideras à les défaire."

"Tu m'en devras une après ça, tu le sais ça ?" Clara mit les livres sur ses bras et le regarda sévèrement. "Si je te fais sortir de ça, tu ne feras de mal à personne. Tu ne peux pas faire de mal au Docteur. Il va détester que j'agisse dans son dos."

"Clara -"

"Promets-le moi, Lucifer," Elle posa une main ferme sur chacune de ses épaules pour souligner ce qu'elle disait.

Il bougea inconfortablement avec un soupir réticent, jetant ses yeux au plafond.

"D'accord," Il finit sa sentence par un grognement irrité, sa voix prenant un ton moqueur. "Je ne ferai pas de mal au Docteur."

"Bien," Clara sourit vivement, s'éloignant et claquant des doigts. "Allons-y, alors, nous avons du travail à faire."

 **Gosh, j'adore le portrait que fait Mark Pellegrino de Lucifer. Mais oh mon dieu, celui de Misha était absolument remarquable aussi ! Deux acteurs incroyablement talentueux, sans aucun doute !**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que cette version est meilleure que la dernière ! Merci de me supporter les gars !**


End file.
